<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empires Collide by MrsMoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491161">Empires Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie'>MrsMoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Anathema is underrated, Anthony is Submissive, Apples are magic, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Crowley is Anthony, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Ezra is Aziraphale, Famine - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Horses hurt, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic is magic, Mutual Masturbation, Not the Babies though, Pollution - Freeform, Raphael is Crowley, Raphael is Hot, Scones are life, Snakes are magic, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Abuse, War, epic adventure, get out of here with that shit, major character deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is the Prince of the North. He is smitten by the town florist, Raphael, which is frowned upon. His world is uprooted and turned upside-down when all he loves becomes threatened by traitors. He is forced to imprisonment, and thrown into an epic journey full of twists to find exactly who is he, where he came from... And will do whatever it takes to keep the one he loves most.</p>
<p>Tags will update weekly as necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I’ve been writing this since January. JANUARY. You think you’re slow? But it’s also 62k words... Which for me is epic. 😅 Special thank you to Vegabond who has been helping to Beta as we all journey through the craziness. I promise a happy ending, but I also promise twists and turns along the way. Brace yourself. It’s epic. Please feel free to ask questions along the ride too! I’ll answer if I can... no spoilers. 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Big blue eyes flew open and stared out their bedroom window. The sky grew jealous of their depth and clouds began to roll in. Golden hair rested into a soft white pillow, causing the sun to hide behind a cloud. Lips formed into a smile, the roses no match for the blush on his cheeks. Ezra lay on his stomach, hugging his pillow, positively overwhelmed with his plans for the day. The sky was envious of him he supposed, turning dark and grey. Ezra didn’t mind. He was going to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. He nearly jumped up, giddy, and got himself ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra lived in a small land of four kingdoms. They were simply known as the North, East, South, and West. </span>
  <span>Each piece of land was its own country, with its own belief system, governance, and sigil.</span>
  <span> They all shared a central border. There were stories of the central point of land and the magic that it harnessed; a special sort of power. Ezra thought magic like that was ridiculous, unheard of. He always lived in the North, surrounded by family, protected from the outside world. He never knew a life outside the North, but vigorously studied the other kingdoms of the world. The South, a constant source of conflict with the North at their borders. The East, the beginning of the world, known for its vast coastline and beautiful sunrises. The West, mysterious, uncharted by those of the Northern lands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra was the son of Queen Philomena of The North. The family lived in a castle in the center of the Village of Tadfield. The village itself was very old, established, but not very big. It was this that led the Royal family to live there. It was strategically placed in the North, centrally located to the bustling cities and villages, yet just far away enough from the central border. The castle itself was glorious, with tall peaks and white marble stone. A wall closed off the lands from the village, a large two door golden gate at the main entrance. A Lord long ago had ordered them made to resemble the Gates of Heaven. A bit holier-than-thou, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ruler at the time. There was a small fruit orchard, a vegetable garden, stables for the horses and housing for the help. The villagers were kind. It was peaceful. Yet, there was no peace in the land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s father, Azeris, left when he was a child. Arguments over a town potentially seceding from the North to the South seeded distrust for years. Azeris had left his family to attend peace discussions with the Southern King. They were to meet in the West, in a small tavern right over the border to avoid being seen. Azeris was never seen or heard from again. This was what the story was, anyway. Some questioned his disappearance as murder, or betrayal. Some questioned if he ever made it to the meeting with the Southern King. The news of her husband’s untimely death at the hands of the South both devastated and enraged Queen Philomena. She quickly fell into a depressive state, her mind never the same. Her Royal Court would help to take over some of her duties. They were advisors, friends, and village leaders. There were seven total. They were, unfortunately, not all trustworthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra had quickly assumed the title of heir assumptive following his father’s death. He earned many a ribbon and order, accepting his role as Prince of the North. He was kind, beloved by the village and always visible to his future people. Yet, many thought he was a strange boy. He didn’t seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a Prince. Many other Dukes and Lords in the Northern lands would sit on their horses or in their carriages and parade through the streets. They would scowl at the peasants; their sickness and filth. Their gold buckled shoes would shine even on the muddiest of days, their pockets always lined with riches and filling more daily. Greed had taken over their minds, as well as all other sins of man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Ezra shunned such a life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not ride a horse. This was mainly due to the pain it caused his buttocks, and he despised looking down on people. Thus, he would normally be found walking. He did have horses. They were the finest in all the land. He favored two; one black and one white. They had lean muscles, shining coats, and weren’t absolute perfection. They were ridden by palace staff during gaming matches, races, or for sheer pleasure. Ezra loved them dearly, brushing their manes and feeding them sugar cubes soothed his often troubled mind. He would talk to the horses whilst doing it, and sometimes he thought they were actually listening. As if they could understand him. He secretly favored the black horse, who did seem to like him more than the white. He named them both for the stars; The black stallion Orion, the white mare, Lyla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village folk would see him walking through the streets, pen to a page. It was unknown if he was writing, drawing, or being sinister and making spells. Men, women, and children in the streets would watch him and stare. He was always alone, no guards or chaperones with him. Ezra trusted his people, had friends around that he knew looked out for him as well. His philosophy was, “How can I rule people when I do not know how they live? How can people trust me when they can not see the real me?” Some villagers would agree. Not all would be so lenient towards this point of view, however. Ezra would argue with his mother and her court countless times about his visits to the village. They would insist he was accompanied by Sergeant Shadwell, one of his normal guards. They would have the Sergeant even follow him some outings, only to have him come back immediately. Ezra would let him know he’d be in the bookshop all day, and there were only so many hours one could wait outside a bookshop, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This day, as on most days, Ezra stepped out of the front gates of the castle, a brown leather satchel hung across his chest with a book and pencil inside. It was a glorious spring day, the sun hiding and the breeze cool to the skin. But it put no damper in his step. He truly loved to walk, and would typically stick to his main routine. The book shop, the bakery, the florist, then the pond. The pond was only a short walk into the forest that bordered the south of the village, and passed the florist’s shop. It was calm, he was able to write his thoughts down or read his books in peace. It was one of his favorite places in the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, as always, he would see Newton at the bookshop, closest in the village to the castle gates. Newton kept a private collection aside for the Prince, having come to know his taste. They had known each other since they were small, and since taking his post at the bookshop Newton knew just what to set aside for his friend. Ezra entered, stopping to take in the scents of the shop. Leather, paper, ink… It was home away from home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back so soon, Ezra?” Newton asked from the top of a ladder. He wore black slacks, a white shirt and a blue apron around his waist. The apron pockets had a small journal, a pen and held a dust rag while he filedbooks away. He’d take the rag out and dust the shelves before he moved along. Ezra smiled, hand coming up to play with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I’m sorry I couldn’t put it down! ‘La Belle et la Bête’... it was so beautifully written, I can’t believe I had never read it before.” Ezra went on for a bit about the story while Newton dusted and organized. It was their normal, and they enjoyed their discussions. Newton came down from his ladder and brushed his hands on his apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will it be today then? Another romance? Would you like an adventure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, thank you. I was wondering if you had anything about um… About flowers.” Ezra felt his cheeks warm slightly and looked down to his hands, rubbing them together. Newton smiled knowingly and stepped down the row of bookshelves he was just in, bringing the ladder with him. He stopped two shelves down and looked up, stepping up several rungs before looking down the rows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… If I can find it… Ah. This is a bit out of date. ‘The Language and Sentiment of Flowers’ may be what you are looking for.” Newton plucked a book from the shelf and stepped back down. He presented it to Ezra, “This tells you the flower by the meaning, or the meaning by the flower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Ezra clapped his hands together and reached out for the book. Newton pulled it back and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need La Belle et la Bete back, first.” Newton tilted his head, holding out his other empty hand. Ezra looked at the hand and back up, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… I don’t… have it with me… I may actually read it again... Can I bring it next time? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton looked down at the satchel and smiled. Even if the Prince had the book with him, he always took an extra few days with his borrows, “Of course, Ezra.” He smiled softly. Ezra took the new book, pausing to admire the brown leather, golden trim and a beautiful golden rose on the cover before placing it gently in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Newton… I truly appreciate it.” Ezra nodded his head in a bow and grinned at his friend before opening the door and heading out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bakery was next, a few doors down. Anathema had set aside a special dessert for the Prince as she did every visit. This day he found a small white box tied with a beautiful red ribbon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, if it isn’t lover boy!” Anathema smirked. Ezra jumped, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema!” He squeeked, “You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> things like that! Especially so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, pish posh.” She snorted, hand waving, mockingly snobby. She stepped out from behind the counter and to the Prince, giving her lowest curtsey, “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAJESTY.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re terrible.” Ezra chuckled, tempted to push her over but stopping himself. There were villagers around, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>still Prince. Anathema smirked as she stood. Her long black dress covered her black shoes, a teal shawl covered her shoulders and thick rimmed round glasses were perched atop her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I get for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my liege</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked, already grabbing the special box she’d set aside. Anathema knew Ezra; what he liked to eat, talk about, how far she could push before he got grumpy. They were practically siblings, they had known each other for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled thankfully as the pastry box was set on the counter, never questioning the contents. He handed Anathema much more than she would ever ask for. The Prince and the baker would debate politely about the extra money, but in the end she would concede and curtsey, thanking Ezra for his generosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fully expect you to be on your best behavior now.” Anathema winked as Ezra took the box. His cheeks flushed, looking down at the bow for a distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you, Anathema…” He mumbled, slinking out of the store. She knew all of his buttons to push, just what to say to get him riled up. He recovered quickly and went on his way, down the long path of the village with a small bounce in his step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The florist could not be as prepared as the others, as Ezra’s days were always different. The shop was on the far outskirts of town, standing in solitude away from all other buildings. His flowers adapted in variety as if they were mood based. Typically the Prince was happy, but he had come in discouraged, stressed or overwhelmed and the flowers seemed to know it. Colors and variation would change, but were always radiant. More often than not Ezra would come into the shop and the florist would smile sadly, sensing the loneliness surrounding the poor man. He would notice a vase on the counter, typically tulips in a variety of colors. The florist would give him one, depending on Ezra’s mood and explain the meaning behind the color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Ezra loved visiting Raphael most of all. On most occasions they discussed all matters of flora and symbolism in bouquets. Ezra started catching himself there for much longer than he’d anticipated. Just talking with him, watching him work, even the silence between the two was nice. Sometimes he would read, or jot down thoughts in his journal. It smelled beautiful in the shop, and the company was kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This day, after Ezra left the bookshop and bakery he stopped outside Raphael’s small cottage. A wagon lay on the side of the front lawn Raphael used to take to market. The cottage itself was quaint, and Ezra could not love it more. A cream door that was almost always held open with a potted plant, a window on either side with small flower gardens underneath each. It was a single story, and went back a bit allowing the owner to reside behind the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flowers under the windows were all freshly planted and in bloom. The peonies had many flowers with soft pink petals. There were purple morning glories, forget-me-nots, daffodils and another beautiful, small flower he could not identify. Walking up the path, Ezra noticed by the right side of the door a pot with another plant growing. It had buds but had not bloomed yet. The flowers would not last long, Ezra knew, but he enjoyed them while they lasted. He stepped into the shop, stopping to take a deep breath in. The man looked up from his work and smiled shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, My Prince.” Raphael greeted, nodding his head in a bow. Ezra smiled bright enough for the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good day, Raphael.” Ezra bowed his head politely back at the gentleman before stepping closer to the table he was working off of. A bouquet. White lilies, Gardenia, Baby’s Breath and White Roses lay across the table. Nimble fingers were cutting, adjusting, picking the perfect ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael nearly cut his hand as he snipped a lily, “Wh- What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The flowers,” Ezra smiled, “They’re lovely, for a wedding I presume? You told me before about Baby’s Breath. How it’s typically decorative, but it’s meaning was-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Innocence.” Raphael finished for him softly, “Or… or purity of heart.” He lay the lily down and picked up a rose, fingers brushing the petals delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra picked up a bunch of the Baby’s Breath and ran his fingers over it, thinking. Raphael was so incredibly shy. He was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy to fluster. Ezra loved making him blush, like he had some sort of power over him. He would daydream about those cheeks, brushing his fingers across them, combing through his red hair, their noses brushing together and their lips-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael coughed politely. Ezra snapped his eyes back up from his daydream with a sheepish smile. He was getting lost in his thoughts of this man more often. It was maddening. Ezra lay the flowers down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes My Prince, that would be lovely. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael was tall, thin and far too handsome to be a florist. A strong jaw, moist red lips, eyes as green as the brightest emeralds. His hair made him stand out from the rest of the villagers. Long red waves were pulled into a braid, tied in a black ribbon on his neck. Some stragglers framed his face gracefully. He wore a black shirt with several of the top buttons undone revealing a bit of chest, a light dusting of hair escaping into the rest of his shirt. Sleeves were rolled up exposing muscular forearms, his fingers long and attentive to every stem they touched. He had dirt covering his hands and arms, most likely from gardening all morning. He was quiet, reserved and shy. At least he was when Ezra saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra was a moth to his flame. Raphael’s sharp edges and lithe body were burned into his mind. His own looks were opposite. Very slightly shorter, stockier, light curly blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes. A round face, slightly turned up nose. Of course he was very handsome. He was also aware he was not as thin and muscular as Raphael. Ezra knew one was meant to love themselves no matter what, and he truly loved his appearance. No one would change his mind, especially not his mother who had been telling him to lose weight. Why? So he could be miserable? He loved his curves, his softness, and was comfortable being himself. He wasn’t about to change for anyone, not even her. Life was worth living, and he loved living it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day in question he wore a cream jacket over a light blue shirt, a dark blue cravat with golden brocade accents. His brown trousers led to dark brown shoes. They were not royal, gold or shining like the other lords but this was what Ezra chose. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be comfortable, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>his people and not above them. His shoes were wonderful for walking, and he didn’t mind a little dirt. Especially the florist’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra turned to set his satchel down in the windowsill and kept the package from the bakery with him. He stepped passed the table Raphael was at, walking down the hallway to the home behind the shop. It led into the small kitchen, which included a stove, sink, and counter. A table sat in the middle with two chairs surrounding it. There were several windows letting the sunlight warm the room. Ezra set the pastry box down on the counter and filled the kettle with water. Placing it on the stove, he lit the fire underneath. He looked down at the box and untied the bow, opening the lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you certainly outdid yourself today, Anathema.” Ezra leaned in and inhaled the scent of two beautifully put together apple tarts. He arranged two tea cups and a pot before leaning against the small table, gazing out the window. An open field, a pond to one side and several willow trees scattered near. A table and chairs were set under a beautifully blooming white dogwood tree by the pond, and ducks were swimming peacefully. There were flowers in the field as far as his eye could see. All manner of color and species. Ezra jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can… We can sit outside. That is, if you like, My Prince.” Raphael suggested. He picked up the boiling kettle and poured the water into the teapot, allowing the leaves to steep. Ezra watched him, smiling. He was used to people being nervous and bashful around him. He was the Prince, after all. Royalty was a rare thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been coming to see Raphael for six months now. It was added to his weekly (or so) outings when Anathema, having introduced him to chocolate on biscuits, had an unexpected arrangement of flowers delivered. They were from Newton, the bookseller. White and purple lilacs with purple roses. The smell was heavenly. The man that delivered them was heavenly as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you have customers?” Ezra asked, finding two plates for the tarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can lock the door for a bit.” Raphael watched the tea steep, hands brown with dirt, “Please if you can allow me to wash up first. I will lock up and set the table for us outside-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense my dear,” Ezra stopped him, hand coming to his rest on his arm with a smile, “Allow me, you’ve been working all day.” He smiled and froze, realizing his choice of words, his hand on the other man’s strong arm. His cheeks flushed softly and he quickly went to the front of the store, internally cursing himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could I possibly be thinking!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stopped at the front door and paused, looking at the potted plant set near the door curiously. He moved it slightly so he could close and lock the door. He took his book out of his bag and flipped through it momentarily. It was ‘The Language and Sentiment of Flowers’ book he’d picked up from Newton. He found several of the flowers from the front garden and felt his cheeks warm. Bashfulness, love, return my affection… Ezra swallowed and replaced the book in his bag. It was an old book, their meanings could have changed. Who was to say that these were for him, anyways. Raphael </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a lovely woman waiting for him, coming to see him. She was lucky, whoever she was. He was jealous, but knew he’d never be able to have this sort of relationship. His mother would never allow it. She would demand he have a successor, demand a princess or another high ranking woman to be by his side, to carry his children. Ezra set his bag back down. He knew it would be forced on him but he lived in the moment. He would enjoy Raphael as long as he could, his company and anything else he would allow him. Walking to the kitchen, he froze in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Raphael said he was going to wash up, he didn’t realize he meant in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swallowed the gasp in his throat. His heart fell into his stomach, his hand holding over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael’s shirt was off and slung over the chair behind him. The black ribbon from his hair was missing. The water was running, he was hunched over the sink. Those nimble hands were splashing water onto his face and up his arms. Droplets ran over lean, muscular arms and down his chest. </span>
  <span>Hands ran through long hair before resting on either side of the sink. A sigh escaped parted lips as he hung his head.</span>
  <span> A chain dangled around his neck Ezra had never noticed before. A black ring hanging from it that glittered with red gems, rocking in the air gracefully. Ezra was honestly shocked at himself, that he was still standing and staring, but how could he not? This was a dirty romance novel that Newton had given to him come to life. His stomach stirred as familiar thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts he would usually have alone, late at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax…” Ezra heard Raphael say softly to himself, “We do this all the time why are you getting so worked up today.” He stood and shook his hands out, letting out a breath. Raphael tied his hair back into a ponytail with the ribbon, reaching for a towel before turning around. Ezra stiffened and felt his face turn scarlet, getting a full view. His lithe chest lightly dusted with red hair, following down to a toned stomach, a light line of hair dipping into his trousers. Perfection. Ezra snapped out of his increasingly inappropriate thoughts, willing his blood to stop rushing to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m- I’m so sorry! I lock… um… l-locked the d-door.” Ezra was able to get out after a beat. He caught himself staring at his torso again and looked down. His shoes were suddenly very interesting. Raphael smiled, dried himself off and took his shirt off the chair. As he slid it on, buttoning up the front and adjusting to tuck in the hem, he watched the Prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael had never seen him so flustered. He was always confident, had the right words to say, was the one to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush. It was nice to see the warmth gracing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheeks for once. It was… he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I am sorry, My Prince. We can go outside now if you’re ready.” Raphael took a tray from a cabinet and started to load it with the teapot, cups and tarts. He added some napkins, sugar and milk, spoons and forks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael...” Ezra fisted his hands and stood up straight, regaining his composure. Raphael turned, confused. The blonde caught green eyes and smiled warmly, “You don’t have to call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry My- ah- Ezra. I tend to forget. You must remind me, habit you know.” He smiled shyly, the name still foreign on his tongue months later. Crowley took the tray of goods and nodded his head toward the back door. “Please, after you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men went outside and sat at the table by the pond. They discussed the beautiful weather, the village, books, and flowers. Ezra chewed his tart, wiping his face and leaning back slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the flowers you’ve planted in the front?” Ezra asked suddenly, “They’re stunning colors, but there are two I cannot identify…” Ezra dabbed his napkin on his mouth politely and placed it back in his lap, holding his fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael thought a moment before sitting back. He counted as he listed off each flower. “I planted peonies, morning glories, daffodils, forget-me-nots, aster... The pot has toadflax in it.” Raphael took his tea and sipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toad...flax? What a peculiar name for a flower! What do they symbolize?” Ezra asked innocently. Raphael’s cheeks warmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The… toadflax?” Raphael swallowed, studying his tart. He stabbed at it with his fork a moment. “It’s a uh… terrible name really should come up with something better… I mean I’d have to research...” He covered quickly. Of course he knew each of the flowers he had planted out front. They were all for Ezra. The toadflax especially. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please notice my love… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raphael thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have just put a sign out that said it, stupid idea. Devil flower...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The book I borrowed from Newton today is actually just that- the language of flowers!” Ezra smiled. He placed his fork down in a move to stand. Raphael’s eyes widened and he dropped his fork. His hand reached, covering the Prince’s before he could get out of his chair. They both stared at their hands a moment before their eyes met. Raphael’s widened. He quickly snapped his hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have.” He muttered before looking at his apple tart. “Would you like mine? I’m not feeling so… so good.” Raphael stood, picking up his tea cup, clutching the handle tightly. His hand shook. He had butterflies in his stomach, his head was spinning. Today was different. Why was today so different from every other visit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you quite alright? You do seem a bit tired… Maybe you need rest. Planting that many flowers alone could not have been easy work.” Ezra tilted his head low to catch emerald eyes. He smiled softly and stood, beginning to collect their things on the tray, “Please, I must insist. You go inside and rest. I can manage here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael nodded thanks and began toward the cottage. He stopped short when he saw what was coming at him. His cup fell to the grass, body frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warlock! Wizard!” A gruff voice shouted, “Get away from the Prince!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra snapped his head back and looked toward the four men tromping over the grass. His eyes large and confused, brow furrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witchcraft? How absurd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ezra thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Shadwell must be bored. Reading too many fairytales again… I should-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ezra!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raphael looked back, fear taking the color from his face. Ezra snapped out of his thoughts and frowned, stepping in front of the petrified man. He held a hand out to his side as if to shield Raphael from the soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now look here, Sergeant there must be a very reasonable explanation for whatever-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Ezra, are you unharmed? Stand behind me, and you, get away from him!” A constable stomped across the grass and grabbed the Prince’s arm. He was dragged back against his will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- what is the meaning of this-</span>
  <em>
    <span>unhand me at once!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra snapped, tearing his arm back, “What is happening here? I demand an explanation at once, Sergeant!” He turned to face Shadwell, standing straight and powerful. His back turned to Raphael.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowerman </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been conducting witchcraft, m’lord. He has been found in the woods on numerous occasions dabbling in the occult! He was seen concocting potions and powders and we witnessed him using one on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you just today! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sprinkled it right on your majesty’s food!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lies! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra I can explain please… Don’t listen to them, don’t let them make you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ezra felt his heart stop. He turned to the other, seeing tears falling down his sharp cheeks, “You… you used… on </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra's face grew hot with anger, fists gathering at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it to protect you- you went to lock the door and… the tarts- I didn’t know they were watching us. Ezra please! It’s- I love you!” Raphael blurted, hands gathering in his shirt clutching his chest. His legs gave way and he dropped to his knees. It was silent, but it was too late. Ezra’s mind had been made up. His eyes darkened, watching the man crumble before him. There was no pity in his heart for such betrayal. Raphael continued, “You could never love me. I had to- I had to do it, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this! I did it to protect you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence grew over the group. Raphael let out a choked sob, a black ribbon falling into the grass by his knees. His beautifully tamed hair now falling in disarray, face wet with anguish and pain. Fear of what was coming made it worse. Fear of never getting Ezra’s forgiveness or understanding ripped his heart completely from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his heart shatter. Shock overcame him, disgust, fear. His love was a lie, all of it, for who knows how long. He’d been poisoned with this man’s greed and lust for him. He started toward the florist, a hand out to stop the guards following him. He stood in front of Raphael, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Ezra squatted down, a hand came up to tilt up his chin roughly. Blue stared daggers into wet green eyes. His grip was tight: He only wished it was tighter to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Raphael whispered painfully, “Please I- I’m so sorry… I love you, let me help you… Ezra… please don’t let them take me away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you no such kindness. Raphael-” Ezra paused. His lips pursed together, a darkness washing over his features. Betrayal glistened in a tear streaming down his cheek. He couldn’t go back- he couldn’t let him know how he felt. How he woke up in the throes of love like a stupid puppy running to see him, chasing a lie. How he stayed with him and listened to him speak because his voice was soothing and warm, but now made him cringe. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see you again. You… you are to be banished. From the North… From my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He dropped the man's chin and stood. Ezra turned, nodding to Shadwell before walking back to the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand to watch them grab him as he yelled toward the Prince for forgiveness, for understanding. He couldn’t listen to the pleading for mercy, for his love of the Prince. He couldn’t watch him be dragged away from his shop, through the streets to the dungeons where he would surely be tortured, beaten to within an inch of his life before he was thrown into a wagon and taken into exile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra headed through the cottage and straight to his bag, grabbing it. He unlocked the door and slammed it open, pausing to look down at the toadflax. He clenched his eyes shut, shouting nonsense before kicking the pot over. It broke and he let out a choked sob before taking off into the forest. Tears glistened down his cheeks, sobbing breaths making it hard to run. None of it was real. He was used, forced to fall in love. What else wasn’t real…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra threw down his satchel before stopping by a familiar tree deep in the forest that overlooked a lake, panting. He felt he was going to be sick- and then he was, falling to his knees over the mess, heaving out whatever poison was inside of him. When he was spent, he wrapped his arms around himself. Ezra forgot his satchel on the ground as he sobbed harshly. How could he have been so stupid. All this time, all these months he had been going to see Raphael and it wasn’t even true love. He wanted nothing more than to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sniffed and sat back on his heels. He looked up at the tree. It had been planted centuries ago by some ancestor, having grown into a giant oak. He reached a hand up to the bark where initials had been carved- his parents, when they were young. They would ride out through the forest on horseback and sit under this tree, watching the sunrise over the lake. How many mornings had he watched the sunrise out of his bedroom window, wishing he was with Raphael? How many times had he actually sat there beneath the tree with his journal, writing his feelings down? His journal… It was as good as trash at this point. Ezra thought of burning it. He’d still feel so dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Ezra? Is that you?” A soft voice rang out after some time. Ezra turned away from the tree. Three ragged individuals came forward. One in black, one in white and one in red. He smiled softly and stood, brushing off his pants and wiping his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I am… Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment. How may I help you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shovel slammed into the back of his head. He collapsed forward, all went black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Chapter 2! CW for blood and verbal abuse. </p>
<p>We’re getting a bit deeper into the plot, some surprises are a foot. Comments and questions always welcome. ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezra awoke with a groan as a foot kicked his side and turned him over. He squinted, looking up. His vision was blurry but he could make out the black eyes of Sergeant Shadwell. Ezra tried to sit up but was stopped as a burlap sack was shoved over his head. His wrists were grabbed forcefully and bound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remained pliant, allowing the men to lift and move him at their will. He was put into the back of a cart, the smell of straw around him. Ezra felt a thick blanket thrown over his body and he frowned, wincing. His head was throbbing. He was being taken in secret from- where was he again? Two horses winnied and began to trot. Ezra tried to pull himself to sit but a boot dug into his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay down if you know what’s good for you.” Shadwell’s voice declared. Ezra closed his eyes. He slipped back out of consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ezra next awoke it was in his own bed, his mother sitting in a chair next to him, wringing her hands together. Her blonde curls were pulled away from her face, draped elegantly over her shoulder. Her dress was black, a black shawl around her shoulders. She hadn’t worn much outside of black since his father had died. Ezra shifted and tried to sit up, groaning softly. His head was absolutely throbbing from the whack he had taken. His memory was foggy. He recalled Shadwell being there and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raphael</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he thought, too drained to be emotional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra.” Queen Philomena stated blandly, “Finally! What have you done?” Her expression was not pleased. She never looked pleased - not since his father had died. Ezra had turned into her scapegoat. Out of public view, he was blamed for his death and every problem the kingdom had encountered. She was changed, but Ezra had his suspicions about her court. It consisted of her closest informants and advisors. The main advisor being Sandalphon, who was known as a bully through the kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmaah-” Ezra winced, his head throbbing, and sat himself up. His stomach was queasy, “Mother… what happened...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly well</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you have done, Ezra, the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>kingdom</span>
  </em>
  <span> is demanding your head!” She snapped, standing and walking to a window. There were sheer curtains hanging, she moved one slightly aside to look out, “There is to be a trial. Those bloody savages in the South want you in their dungeons, and the court here wants you burned at the stake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his head spin and his eyes darted around the room. Trial… dungeon… burned?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t know what you are talking about…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How convenient of you. Just like your </span>
  <em>
    <span>father, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignorant until the end.” She turned and spat, “You were found a week ago with that… that witch man. You ran off and now they’re saying you’ve been performing witchcraft just the same. In the woods, by that cursed oak is where they found you.” Philomena looked back out the window, “You had books about spells and potions… there was an evil drawing in the dirt. The two that found you said they were meeting you for a ceremony of sorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That is complete- no! No I would never, mother, never in my life!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Others have come forward, Ezra saying they’ve been in ceremonies with you…” She paused, fighting with the words, “With you... </span><em><span>naked</span></em><span>...</span> <span>in the woods chanting about the </span><em><span>devil</span></em><span>!” Philomena erupted, rage taking over. Her face turned red, eyes blank and dead. Frightening. She walked over to Ezra and grabbed his collar.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are no son of mine!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she screamed at him, pushing him into the mattress. Her hands slipped around his neck and Ezra gasped, eyes flying wide, limbs flailing, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted him dead. She wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> her </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The commotion attracted help from outside the door and they pulled the Queen off. Ezra gasped, choking. Philomena was flailing and screaming, grabbing at whatever she could. She got her hand on a glass from the bedside table and threw it at him. Ezra ducked, the glass narrowly missing his head and smashing against the headboard. Frightened and shaking, tears falling down his cheeks, Ezra scrambled back. His hands were pierced by shards of glass. Unfortunately, the pain was nothing. She’d been violent before, but never this out of control. He fell off the far side of the bed, curling knees to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother… what… what has happened to you…” Ezra gasped between breaths, body shaking and rocking slightly from fear. The door shut finally and silence filled the room. There were no more tears to shed. He was too confused, too frightened, too alone. More than he had ever been in his life. Ezra’s thoughts flew through what he could remember from a week past. Raphael poisoning him… the tree in the forest… Shadowy figures and then Shadwell bringing him home… His mother attacking him… A week went by. Something was wrong, as if there were a bigger game at play. Ezra glanced down at his hand and started pulling glass from his palm, wincing. Unfortunately this was not the first time he’d had a glass thrown at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before the door clicked open, footsteps, then it was closed quietly. Ezra remained where he was, whimpering slightly. Now what… who was coming to hurt him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra?” A gentle voice asked, “Ezra are you here? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Newton. How on earth did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bookseller </span>
  </em>
  <span>get into the castle? What did he do to get by the guards and into his room? It didn’t matter. Ezra trusted Newton. He’d known him all his life. He wanted to get up and make himself known but couldn’t move. He was paralyzed, his body in shock. His head throbbed. He let a whimper out, trying to call. Suddenly Newton was at the side of the bed and knelt in front of the Prince, a hand coming up to touch his hand. Ezra flinched away and clenched his eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael…” Ezra whispered, “Poisoned me…” Once bright eyes looked up at Newton and tears were finally forming. Raphael’s betrayal had hurt the most, even more than everyone wanting him dead. His poor heart was broken, unmendable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so, we have to go. There’s no time to explain.” Newton nodded. He stood, wrapping a cloak around Ezra’s shoulders, hood being pulled over his head, “You’re in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ezra.” Newton said, helping him to his feet. Ezra stumbled and closed his eyes, still dizzy, woozy from the knock on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The court wants you dead. Your mother… She listens to them. I will explain but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to go, NOW.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Newton pulled his hood over his head and walked to the door, freezing as it was slammed open. Anathema stood, a hood over her head, long black cloak falling down covering her dress. She smiled in apology to Ezra and nodded toward the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.” She said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton took off down the hallway with Ezra covered, ducking into doorways to avoid guards. Ezra whimpered softly, his head throbbing. He could do this. He had to. Newton took his hand over his shoulder causing a gasp- shrapnel pressed into his hand from the glass his Mother had thrown before. Newton paused to look at Ezra’s face, who winced and nodded for them to continue. Anathema ran in front of him to block the way, making sure the path was safe for their exit. She took them down halls, down stairs, more halls, stairs… eventually the trio made it out the back kitchen doors the servants used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will we go?” Ezra asked, legs eventually giving out. Newton stumbled forward, catching himself and Ezra before they could fall. Anathema stopped and ran back, taking Ezra’s other arm over her shoulders and they dragged him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“East. We have friends.” She said, “We have to take the horses if we’re going to make it anywhere before nightfall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orion… Lyla.” Ezra mumbled weakly. His head hurt. Too much information to process, too much yet to be known. He was injured, bleeding, abused… He needed help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Ezra stay with me just a little longer.” Anathema pleaded, “Ride with Newton on Orion, we’ll explain to you I promise, just stay awake a little bit more, we’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra used all his strength to keep his eyes open and aware but it was a struggle. His head bobbed down and back up, seeing the stables in front of them he attempted a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orion… Raphael… would have loved him...” He whispered, before everything went black again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema held Ezra’s body as Newton climbed onto the black horse. Orion knelt down to help, as if he knew his master was in trouble. Anathema helped Newton hoist Ezra’s limp form onto Orion’s back, handing him the reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the way. You know the dangers.” She stated, “Ride safely, ride swift. Through the forest, my love.” Newton took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, squeezing her fingers and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe my dearest.” He whispered against the skin. He dropped her hand and tugged the reins, holding Ezra’s limp body to his chest. Heels dug into the horse and they took off from the stable through the back gates. Orion obeyed every lean and tilt of Newton. He knew his task was to get Ezra to safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema watched them until they were out of sight and turned to stroke down the front of Lyla’s face, smiling softly. “Beautiful thing… Bring us home.” She asked, “Away from these traitorous villains and their poisonous intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse bent a knee down, allowing Anathema to climb on before following Newton on their path from the castle grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Orion! Yah!” Newton yelled, hand gripping the reins as they sped through the forest. It was dangerous territory, even worse with a Prince who was wanted more dead than alive. He gripped Ezra tightly and rode hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trees flew by, small homes could be seen every so often. Deer jumped and sprinted away at the sound of hooves, small creatures burrowed and hid. Newton rode, keeping the reins tight but Ezra tighter. Anathema was catching up, he could hear hooves behind him. But then he heard more hooves coming from in front of him. That’s when he realized he got too close to the Southern border and trouble reared its ugly head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton…” Ezra muttered, head coming up from where it was bobbing uselessly. He looked around, “Where-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Newton hushed, pulling the reins to stop. He’d seen something. Orion was panicking. Noises were coming from the trees. There was movement. Anathema was suddenly next to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Southerners.” She whispered, “We rode too far. We have to move-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow flew by her head and she gasped. She laid on top of Lyla, Newton shielding Ezra and clenching his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re unarmed!” He shouted, “We are just passing through!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we all…” A voice sounded, “Northerners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several men came out of the trees, bows drawn and pointed. One smaller figure came out from behind them all, a sword could be seen on her back. They had a hood pulled over their head, hiding their face and snarl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get down.” Their voice spoke. Ezra awoke, looking around the small clearing they stood in. He was disoriented, exhausted, and in need of proper medical care. Anathema got off Lyla immediately, looking up at Newton. She stepped over to help Ezra down, holding him up as Newton climbed off of Orion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cloaks off.” She spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra winced and looked at his friends. They pulled their hoods down and nodded. Ezra took his down, eyes coming up to look at those before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well.” The woman was obviously pleased, moving in front of Ezra. Her hood dropped back. Black unkempt hair, matching soulless eyes appeared. A dagger came up under his chin, “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Word of your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>misbehavior </span>
  </em>
  <span>has spread far. How is it that you are here, so close to the Southern border when everyone knows the North wants your </span>
  <em>
    <span>head</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beatrice.” Ezra stated, “I’m in no state… please, let us by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema looked to Newt, who shrugged. Neither knew of the woman. Neither had reason to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Beatrice asked, dagger tilting Ezra’s chin up higher, “Where’s your magic one, the one that was poisoning you? I like the sound of that...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt himself twitch, “Beatrice… What are you up to now, ?” His eyes closed in a long blink, dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema frowned, “Bounty hunter. Please let us go, Ezra needs attending to, we have nothing to offer...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure my beneficiary will pay me a pretty penny for your head.” Beatrice snarled, “Let’s go. Back to the Castle. He will be interested-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton threw a book at Beatrice, hitting her arm causing the dagger to fall. She looked down at the object on the ground and back up to where it came from, eyebrow raised. Anathema took twin daggers from under her cloak, holding them ready at her sides. Newton glanced sideways, gaping. He frowned as if to say ‘I get a book... and you come out with knives? Really?’ Anathema shrugged. The… book is mightier than the sword…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beatrice chuckled and drew a huge broadsword from behind her. She smirked and swung, making sure to slice deep into Ezra’s thigh. He cried out and fell, blood draining quickly from the wound. He heard the clanging of swords all around him as his head throbbed. He hadn’t recovered from earlier. How much earlier was that? Everything started to spin, the movement of the fight blurred over his eyes. His body was losing blood, fast, and started to shake from the shock. Ezra groaned and laid his head down, panting, a cool sweat beginning to line his brow. He could smell the dirt under his nose. He could nearly taste the metal of the swords- or was it the blood pooling underneath him?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His empty body, barely aware of the happenings around. Wounded, clinging onto what little was left of reality. A cold sweat on his brow, everything moved so quickly. Suddenly, a black hooded figure approached from above. Death? The scent of lavender and mint took over. No sound could be heard. It was suddenly colder than before. The figure hovered over his broken body, before everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra awoke with a gasp, shaking violently. He whimpered under a tiny, thin blanket covered in blood and full of holes. He quickly realized he was in a cell. The blanket didn’t protect him from the stone walls or the wet dirt floor. The wound on his thigh burned as it was very deep and needed to be tended to. His head throbbed and he wondered if he was concussed. Ezra was curled into the corner on his makeshift bed. His breath appeared in small, graceful puffs in the air, white smoke evaporating into the air. showed in small puffs in the air. He hadn’t had a proper meal in days, and knew he must have lost several pounds by now. When was death coming to take him? Any day, especially if his wound was infected. His body would give in to shock soon unless it already was. He was weak from blood loss, body cold and yet sweating. His stomach was queasy, pained from nausea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden movement in the dark caused him to jump and somehow scramble weakly back further into the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who…?” Is all he could manage before the shock took over. His breath caught and he closed his eyes for just a moment. Then it became much longer than a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra awoke to feelings of kindness and… love. He was still in the same cell, kept prisoner for his crime. A crime he couldn’t recall. These were not Northern cells he realized. The smell, the cell made of bricks save for a door made of bars. He was in the South. He sat up slowly and realized he was in a soft down bed, covered by a thick blanket. There was a pillow that could have been a cloud, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” He gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small snake, no more than a foot long was coiled at the foot of the bed, watching him.The snake was black as night with a red belly, golden eyes, and its tongue sticking out to taste the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a curious fellow… how did you get in here?” Ezra leaned forward, frowning. He sat back and moved the blanket aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only were his clothes now much warmer, but his leg showed no signs of infection. The cut was still there, but clean and bandaged expertly. His hand reached up to touch his head where he’d been hit and there was no sign of a lump or blood in his hair. His head no longer hurt- it was healed. Shock took over Ezra’s face, fingers caressing the white linen of the bandage on his leg thoughtfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could this be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up at the snake, its golden eyes still staring at him. He frowned and tilted his head to the right. The snake tilted his. Ezra’s eyes widened, experimentally tilting his head the other way. The snake copied his move. His tongue stuck out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noo… What…?” He whispered. Ezra leaned closer and stared at the creature. It must be a coincidence, right? The snake moved closer and it’s tongue tickled his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ezra jumped and sat back. The creature slithered to him. It moved up into his lap and rested on his leg over the bandage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose you don’t know where all this came from? I expect I’m going to be in trouble when-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A guard appeared at the cell door and paused in shock. He immediately walked away, going to get another guard. The second came, frowned, and walked away as well. Ezra watched the lone guard outside the cell and looked down at the snake in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re in trouble my friend.” He smiled, running a finger down black scales. The snake didn’t move, far too comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Prince.” A voice chimed out from the cell door. Ezra looked up to see his captor. The door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra yelped, “Where- how did this happen? Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lords Ligur and Hastur stood looking into the cell smiling as Sandalphon stepped into the cell. He gave a sniff, before covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Sandalphon was on his Mother’s court. He dabbled in illegal trade and made poor business decisions, loaned people money and broke their legs when they couldn’t repay. He was larger than life, muscular, balding, and wore far too much gold. Most impressive of his jewelry was his ring- it was heavy, thick, and could knock someone out instantly. Ezra was almost certain that the heavy metal had met more than a few jaws and temples in its time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come by these items?” Sandalphon muffled behind the cloth, “You’ve been constantly guarded since we brought you here-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening? I demand an explanation!” Ezra snapped, “Where am I? What is my crime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur and Ligur laughed quietly from the cell door, watching Ezra with hunger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Mother found out about your witchcraft, Ezra.” Sandalphon started, “You were found in the woods with all manner of books and tools, many have said you’ve been leading </span>
  <em>
    <span>ceremonies </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the woods…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Those are lies!” Ezra gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes of course they are.” Sandalphon smirked, “I’m the one who planted them. We had to get rid of you somehow, that peasant fellow just made it easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s eyes widened, he sat absorbing this new information. He’d been framed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… why would you- what did Raphael have to do with it? He was poisoning me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was poisoning you.” Sandalphon corrected, “He was giving you some… antidote to counteract me. I had to stop him or you’d just keep on… </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quite annoying really. He should be on his way to the gallows soon. No point in exiling such an unwanted creature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra growled and stood, wincing at his leg but biting through it.  At least his head was better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You monster!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled, lunging at the bigger man. Sandalphon stepped to the side and chuckled, watching Ezra fall to the ground. He looked to his two stooges at the door and nodded, pocketing his handkerchief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur smirked and stepped in, picking up Ezra from the ground. Two strong arms held him still. Ligur started to the bed, ripping the pillow apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you got these things but they’re no longer yours. You no longer exist, your mother will announce your guilt and she will disown you, stripping your titles away.” Sandalphon smiled and grabbed Ezra’s chin, “You will rot in this cell, while we take over and rule the North. Maybe the entire world, if I have my way. Such a pretty face, it’s a shame we couldn’t see things eye to eye. I bet we could have… worked well together?” His eyes moved over Ezra’s body hungrily and he winked. Ezra felt bile rise in his throat at the thought. He tried to move from the grip and snarled. Hastur was strong. Ezra was strong willed though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get out.” He growled, “I will come for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.” He spat in Sandalphon’s face and struggled against Hastur for freedom. Hastur held him tighter, crushing his wrist until it snapped painfully. Ezra gave a cry and hunched forward in pain. What was happening…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandalphon took his cloth back out and wiped the spit off his face calmly. “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He shook his head, “You should have done better than that, little prince. Now… my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fist reared back and connected to the side of Ezra’s head. He couldn’t make a sound, nothing would come out. He found himself on the ground, curled on his side, blood dripping from his lip. He clenched his wrist, wincing. Everything was wrong, everything hurt. What did he do? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandalphon shook his hand out and smiled, adjusting his ring back into place. He looked at Ligur who was frozen, staring at the bed. Hastur raised an eyebrow snorting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ligur it’s a bed, don’t you have one of your own-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Venom- Venomous… giant snake.” Ligur slowly stepped back and toward Hastur. The black snake hissed angrily. It was much larger than before, possibly still growing. Fangs dripped with venom, eyes blazing gold, a loud hiss escaping its mouth. The snake had unraveled itself, skin stretching, hiss intensifying. It’s massive head lifted and hovered over Ligur, able to swallow him whole without unhinging his jaw. Golden eyes, larger than dinner plates, scowled at him angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it is, I’m sure it will help to finish our friend off here. Let’s go, we have a world to take over.” Sandalphon said calmly as he brushed his clothes down. He didn’t bother to look back, assuming Ligur was just exaggerating. Ezra glanced back slightly and groaned, taking in the sheer magnitude of the creature that seemed to want to protect him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur kept his eyes on Ezra the entire time and smirked, kicking him hard in the side before the three men walked out of the cell, slamming the door, locking it, and abandoning the Prince. Ezra sat up slowly, watching until they were gone. He cried out softly, his wrist was broken and he would have bruises on his side from that kick. He looked back at the bed to see the mysterious snake, normal size as it was before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How odd…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ezra frowned. His jaw hurt from the punch. His head was spinning from past blows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t suppose you’re a magical healing snake, hm?” Ezra joked, sighing. There was too much to process. There was so much happening. He couldn’t even figure out how long it had been since Raphael’s store when this all began. Raphael, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>him from Sandalphon. Who didn’t use </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>spells on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I’ve made a huge mistake my…um... </span>
  <em>
    <span>crawly </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.” Ezra stood, pausing to catch his footing before sitting back on the bed. The snake stared at him, not looking amused at the nickname. “Sorry, I don’t know what else to call you. Asmodeus? Medusa? Um… Are you male or female or...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra could swear the snake rolled his eyes. Crawly would have to do for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve made so many errors in judgement. It seems… It seems I don’t know what to believe. I wish I had someone to trust…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Trussst meee.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at the cell door, no one was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who- who said that?” He called, standing up even as pain radiated through him. He looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let me sssee your wrissst.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra backed away from the door to the wall next to the bed. He couldn’t take much more of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny! I’m having a very bad day and I’d appreciate you leaving me alo-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra watched as the snake wrapped itself around his wrist. Two golden eyes closed and a warmth spread through his arm. Black and red scales turned white and gold for a moment, then all was back to normal. The snake moved away from his wrist, tongue coming out to taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stared, frozen. Finally he moved his hand and flicked his wrist, before staring at the creature. The snake seemed to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Magical healing sssnake.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice said, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crawly isss fine.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra backed away to the opposite wall and covered his mouth so as not to scream too loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whywhat- whoyou… you’re ma- magic. You have- you’re magic, why is that alright?” Ezra panicked, “Sandalphon must have hit me on the head harder than I thought! No! No, no, no. I’m still asleep! I’m asleep in the forest, everything will be alright, I’ll just pinch myself… I’ll wake up and be back in tip top shape. There can’t be talking snakes or… proper magic or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Plansss to take over the kingdom.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Precisely! This is all a big dream and I’ll-“ he paused. The snake spoke again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No you cannot possibly- this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Only if you want it to be,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crawly hissed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now whenever you’d like to essscape you let me know. You have friends waiting for you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at the little black serpent and ran a hand over his face. ‘This is crazy</span>
  <em>
    <span>’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, ‘I’m in prison, talking to a snake</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra wrangled his hands together. Maybe it would sound less crazy outloud?  “I’m… I’m in prison. Talking to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I guess I’ll have to continue down this rabbit hole.” It was real, more real having said it out loud. He sighed and looked to Crawly. “What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crawly slithered down off the bed and over to Ezra, wrapping around his leg. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You must be patient and keep your head down, ressst that leg. We will go tonight when the guardsss change.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is waiting for me? Where? Why are you helping me? How is any of this even possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crawly tightened slightly around his calf before moving up his thigh, moving to Ezra’s arm and up to rest over his shoulders. His head rested near Ezra’s ear, better to keep some things quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The witch and the bookkeeper have your horsesss. They’re waiting outside the gatesss for you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crawly started, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>They are taking you to the Eassst to a cottage of someone who helps.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned. He slid to the ground, keeping his wounded leg straight out, “But how do-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s not for you to ask questionsss. This was alwaysss the plan. It’s ineffable.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always… Ineffable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yesss. Now lisssten. A man will come. You must trussst him with your life, he will get you to sssaftey.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crawly didn’t respond, but rested his head down on Ezra’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ressst. We have a long journey ahead.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra jumped awake to bars clanging. A large guard stood at the door, keys jangling to find the right fit. He got the door opened, and a plate of bread and cheese was slipped in with a cup of water. The guard closed and locked the door back up. The look in his eyes was pure evil, however. He could strangle Ezra with two fingers at any time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better eat up. Probably the last meal you get.” He snarled before walking away. Ezra frowned and crawled over to the tray, picking it up and carrying it back to his bed. He took a sheet from the bed and laid the food on it. He may need it if he was truly escaping tonight. Ezra glanced at the water and paused; could be poisoned, or have spit in it from the guard’s demeanor. Eyes darted around the room. Something was wrong. Crawly was missing. His strange magic talking snake friend was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crawly?” Ezra whispered, looking around the small room. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> all a dream, a big hallucination from his head traumas. He sat on the bed and took a piece of cheese, nibbling at a corner. It was hard, probably a few days too old but at this point food was food. He took the water cup and tray back to the cell door, kneeling to put it down. That’s when two feet appeared in front of his eyes. Two black boots. This was not a guard. This could be his rescue. From his knees, he looked up but was greeted by a black hooded figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ezra.” A soft voice greeted. Ezra frowned. He knew the voice… He was so familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… Who are you?” Ezra sat back on his feet, hands in his lap almost politely. He tilted his head trying to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time. We must go.” The man said, “I will explain as we walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man worked quickly at the lock with long nimble fingers. Ezra found himself staring. That voice, deep and yet… so familiar...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked open and snapped Ezra from his trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up. Let’s go.” His deep voice murmured in the silence. He reached a hand out. Ezra looked down at it and tentatively reached out, hesitating before taking it and standing. There was something so familiar. Yet… and yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have bread and cheese we can take with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time. Now move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nearly yelped as he was dragged out of the cell, landing on his still tender leg. He winced, letting out a whimper. The man didn’t stop, pulling and moving Ezra quickly through the prison hallways. It was dizzying, left, right, right, down stairs, through a corridor to a large gate. How they weren’t seen was a mystery. Ezra looked up at the sky through the bars and sighed. The stars were out, the moon shone bright giving them light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baker!” The man whispered harshly, frowning and reaching through the bars for the handle. He jiggled it and growled angrily, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>BAKER!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here! The horses were growing restless.” She whispered, shoving a pin into the lock and quickly picking it open. Ezra felt his eyes fill with tears at the sight of Anathema, his old friend. He lunged at her, arms around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema…” His body trembled in happiness, holding her close. She smiled and pushed Ezra back slightly, a hand cupping his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ezra…” She smiled, “We must be swift. Newton is waiting with Orion and Lyla.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, lovely. Can we get on with it before we are caught?” The man grumbled, stomping by the two and walking ahead. Ezra watched him, the scent of lavender and mint wafting by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Ezra frowned, staring after the man, “I know you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will explain in time, Ezra. We must go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He snapped, looking back. Ezra bit his lip and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three ran away from the dungeon into the forest, the man leading. Ezra limped along, fighting through the pain. Trees rushed by, dirt kicking up behind them before they came to a small clearing. Newton stood, holding the reins of two horses, looking very nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bookworm... Let’s go.” The man grumbled. Ezra smiled upon seeing Newton, his dearest friend. Newton nodded to Ezra, climbing on Lyla and helping Anathema up. Ezra looked to his horses, reaching for Orion and his reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend…” Ezra reached a hand to run up his snout and the horse neighed happily to see his master. The man grabbed the reins from Ezra and jumped up, reaching his hand down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up.” He grabbed Ezra’s hand and pulled, helping him up. Ezra sat in front of the man who reached around holding the reins, one arm wrapped around his middle. Ezra glanced over to Newton and Anathema, Newton sitting with Anathema in front of him. She held the reins, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all took off into the forest, heading East. Far too many questions rolled through Ezra’s mind as they rode. The man leaned forward, chest flush against his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, Angel.” He said into his ear, “We can’t have you falling off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s body tensed. Only one person called him that… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raphael...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🐍</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always welcome! Find me on IG/Tumblr at mrsmoosie35. Check out all of Vegabond’s works too- she is absolutely an amazing story teller! 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you once again to Vegabond for tackling this monster with me!!  </p>
<p>This is complete but working on revisions... and of course 3 other things that I’m probably going to abandon... 🤣 Ce la vie. Anywho! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They rode for what seemed like hours. Pain shot through Ezra’s body, his leg not completely healed and the wound in danger of reopening. Ezra took in all that surrounded him, any glimmer of a fire or thought there could be a village. There was no such light, only the stars and moon above. Ezra looked down at the hand holding Orion’s reins, the nimble strong fingers. This stranger, who had called him ‘Angel’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a stop near a creek to allow the horses to rest, Ezra winced and tried to adjust himself. He felt the man behind him adjust and jump down before offering a hand up. Ezra looked at the hand and up to the hooded figure. He frowned and took the hand, jumping down and wincing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? I demand this instant.” He snapped, grabbing the hand to hold him in place. The man didn’t move, didn’t flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra please.” Anathema interrupted. She stepped in, trying to diffuse the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Anathema!” Ezra looked at the black hood, reaching a hand up intent on sliding it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s free hand snapped up and grabbed Ezra’s wrist tightly before he could touch the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. Touch. Me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Raphael? What did you do to him?” Ezra snapped, “What is going on here, why does everyone want me dead?” Ezra looked at the hand holding his wrist, letting a growl out, struggling against the hold. He noticed a chain around the man’s neck, a black and red jeweled ring had slipped out, laying against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael is dead.” The man said softly. He let go of Ezra and reached up, pulling the hood down, exposing himself to curious eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s body went into shock. His eyes widened and his body betrayed him. He was moving forward. A hand moved up shakily toward long red hair but another grabbed and stopped it. Two </span>
  <em>
    <span>golden </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes stared into him from Raphael's face. Those cheeks, that voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael… you’re him, right here I see you… but your eyes… that ring… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra shouted, panicked, confused. He looked to Anathema, to Newton, back to the man. It was Raphael, only… it wasn’t. He’d changed. His eyes, they were those of-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael was my grandfather’s name. Just borrowed it for a bit. I believe recently you’ve been calling me Crawly.” Ezra gasped softly and tore his hand back, grasping it tenderly as if wounded. The man smiled, hands untying his cloak from his neck and dropping it down, “We’ll just have to change that, seeing as I’m-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re- no… The magic snake… You’re not- you can’t be him...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stumbled slightly backwards and turned from the stranger, limping quickly away into the trees and out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!” Anathema ran after him, watching as he collapsed down next to a tree on his hands and knees, yelping in pain. She knelt next to him, hand on his back as he shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra panted, holding his stomach and gasping his leg. He was nauseated, he was panicked. He didn’t want to understand, everything was moving too fast, he was spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Ezra</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael… the snake… who is that- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>man… </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>here… alive?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t catch his breath. A hand grasped over his chest, trying to relieve the weight of the world that sat there. He could feel cold sweat on his brow as his body trembled slightly. His panic was getting worse. He really wanted to make himself sick. His heart wanted to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ezra breathe!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anathema snapped, sitting down next to him and holding his shoulders tightly, “You have to breathe, please, for me…” She tilted to catch his eyes and began humming softly- nothing particular, nothing he’d ever heard anyway. But it was soft, soothing, brought him back to reality from the dark place he was heading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his body betray him again, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sound. He was breathing deeply, calming himself down. He knew he didn’t want to, he wanted to be furious and angry, but Anathema settled his emotions. He was still confused and lost. One minute he was in the throes of love, was Prince of the North. Next he was on the run with three… </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go… Ready?” She asked. Ezra nodded, leaning into her with closed eyes, keeping himself calm, “Raphael… never existed.” Anathema dropped her hands to hold his. Ezra stared where they met and squeezed, still unsure. Still upset. “Crowley is from the-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Ezra breathed. He braced himself for the explanation to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael… his real name is Crowley. He is... “ Anathema paused and swallowed, “He is the Black Knight of the East. He has come to save his Prince, Ezra. You. I’ve been watching over you your entire life, protecting you from the North. Your father knew this before he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was… He was murdered by the… The meeting with the Lord of the South.” Ezra’s eyes opened and he looked to Anathema, questioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies your mother has told you. Lies her court has told her…” Anathema shook her head, “Azaris married your mother as part of a treaty between the North and East. She was next in line to be Queen in the North but your father-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was to be King of the East.” A deep voice cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up and saw Crowley standing over them, red hair framing his face. This… This was the famed Black Knight of the East. He had heard rumors of his existence, his skills with a blade. It explained why he lived on the edge of town and kept to himself. Ezra had fallen cut so deeply in love with him, but now… now he wasn’t so sure. Things between them had changed… Mainly, that he was a completely different person. He didn’t even know his real name! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was to be King… but he married my mother and resigned his title in the East. Wouldn’t he have lost his rank? He’d have no standing in the East, only in the North… Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema looked up to the Knight and stood, stepping back from Ezra who remained sitting cross legged on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never resigned his title, Ezra.” Crowley continued, “Your parents wanted peace, to unite the kingdoms of the North and East. Philomena didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azeris to leave his role in the East, just as he didn’t want her to leave the North. There were resignation papers but they were never signed. Ezra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… That means… that can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the rightful heir to </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>kingdoms. To the North and East.” Crowley knelt down on one knee, head bowing and hand coming to cover his heart, “My Prince.” Ezra frowned and hugged his knees. He leaned his head back into the tree behind him, eyes shutting again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why… That’s why they want me dead.” Ezra whispered to himself, “Sandalphon wants to rule </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to start war.” Anathema chimed in, “But for now we must ride, Ezra. We will explain more when we arrive. Come.” She started back to Newton and the horses, leaving the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrive?” Ezra frowned in confusion, watching Anathema until she was out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stood and reached his hand out to help him up. Ezra looked at it for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind. He reached out and touched it tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrive home. To the East.” Crowley nodded, fingers wrapping around Ezra’s hand and pulling to help him to his feet. He pulled a little too hard and Ezra stepped slightly too close. He looked up into golden eyes. Crowley… He was so mysterious. Ezra has known him for months but now he was a completely new person. Was he anything like Raphael? Or was it just a ruse to keep tabs on him? They were finally alone. They were standing closer than they’d ever been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raph- ah...I mean, Crowley I need to explain- at the shop… They said you poisoned me but-” Ezra started, but Crowley brought his other hand up and brushed knuckles over his cheek softly, quieting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… You never need to apologize to me.” Crowley said softly, “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… Did you mean it? What you said...?” Ezra murmured, leaning into the knuckles still on his cheek. He watched Crowley’s face, a small smile gracing his lips. He was so dashing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to break up your reunion, but we need to go. Now.” Anathema’s voice rang out, “Especially once word gets out there’s to be a new bounty on your head, Ezra. Beatrice will be out looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped back quickly from Ezra, still holding his hand, “Come.” He nodded, tugging Ezra toward the horses. Their hands didn’t part until Crowley helped Ezra up onto Orion. He jumped up behind Ezra, grabbing the reins, one arm coming to rest around his middle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they took off, Ezra looked down at the hand and felt his cheeks warm slightly. This was not the time or the place for these thoughts, but oh… He’d be lying saying he hadn’t dreamt of these arms, all the intimacies that came with-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!” Crowley yelled as they rode, pulling back on the reins and pushing him forward. Ezra yelped and grabbed Orion’s mane, wincing as his thigh dug into the saddle. He heard hooves, many more behind them and saw arrows flying past them. They’d been found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast…” Ezra grumbled, “Ride Orion… Get us to safety.” He said to the horse, stroking his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley growled and held the reins tightly, helping the horse to steer through the trees and forest. Anathema and Newton were nowhere to be seen. Shouts from behind them, from bounty hunters, from thieves, from enemies rang through the air. Hooves slammed into the dirt and grass, whinnies sounded as reins were pulled. Crowley moved his right hand from Ezra’s waist to the hilt of his sword, frowning. He held the reins tightly in his left, looking back for a moment to see three riders on their tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to-” Crowley was stopped by a loud yell, a horse coming up quickly behind them and a bow shooting through the shoulder of his left arm. He let out a growl of intense pain, hand dropping the reins, “Ezra... take the reins... “ He was able to muster out, right hand coming up to clutch his shoulder. Anathema and Newton were suddenly at their side, Lyla riding her hardest next to Orion with their four riders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re nearly there… Hang on!” Newton yelled. He nodded ahead at the end of the forest where the trees disappeared and a field lay empty. The border of the South and East. His Father’s land. Raphael- No, Crowley’s land. And now, his land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the two horses cleared the edge of the trees, men came out with swords and arrows pointing into the forest in defense of the land. They were soldiers of the East, somehow called into action. Ezra looked back to Crowley to confirm this but pulled the reins quickly, noticing the blood loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema! Newton!” Ezra shouted, jumping down as Crowley hunched over, grabbing his shoulder. Crowley looked to Ezra and shook his head. Anathema stopped Lyla, turning so they could see what was happening. The pair did not get down off Lyla, causing Ezra more distress. Why weren’t they worried? What kind of people were they? He could die!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Ezra.” Crowley said, “Please, we need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra reached up and tentatively touched his leg, “You- but you’re injured. The arrow, Crowley you need…” He went quiet as his hand moved off his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing was there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No blood, no injury. Like it never even happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…? But how…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic snake.” Crowley smiled with a wink, reaching a hand down, “C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at the hand and up to golden eyes. He gasped and tore his hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witchcraft…” Ezra whispered, a hand holding his wrist close to his heart, “You’re… you’re a witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… just a bit further and I will explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I promise to you. Please, I beg of you, trust me.” Crowley kept his hand outstretched, “We’re in the East. No one will harm us. You are safe, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra had no choice. If he turned to the woods he’d be turned in and killed. If he went with him… The thirst for knowledge was overbearing and he took Crowley’s hand. As soon as he was settled on the horse, they took off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rode, passing an old farmhouse and several small buildings before they finally reached a village. Anathema and Newton slowed to allow Crowley to pass and lead. His cloak was drawn up, he leaned into Ezra’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull your hood up… Don't let anyone notice you.” His deep voice sent shivers down Ezra’s spine and he nodded, obeying and pulling the hood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand how he’d be noticed, he’d never been outside of the North before. He kept his head bowed down, but blue eyes kept glancing at buildings. It was a fairly new village it seemed, clean and well maintained. It was early in the morning at this point and the sun was just starting to rise in front of them. How long had they been riding? When did this all begin? Ezra started to compile a list of questions, when Orion was pulled to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will rest here. A safe place.” Crowley said, jumping down before extending a hand to Ezra. Ezra frowned and jumped down without the help, wincing as he landed, stepping forward in pain. His leg. It wasn’t fully healed, and jumping down that hard was a bad idea. He grabbed at his thigh and let out a soft groan. Crowley moved his hand closer, something for Ezra to lean on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra, you must let me-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must do nothing.” Ezra growled. He slapped the hand away and stood, swallowing down the pain. Anathema and Newton joined their side, Newton immediately grabbing Ezra’s hand and putting it over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra, your leg. Come.” Newton said gently. Ezra nodded. He refused to trust Crowley. Not until he explained about the magic, not until he confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra went into a cottage with Newton, head bent down to avert his gaze from all onlookers. They weren’t safe just yet, there could still be bounty hunters or traitors to the crown around. The cottage was thankfully empty. Then he heard a polite voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, my dear. I’ve been expecting you.” An older woman said, allowing them into the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy!” Anathema’s voice carried from behind him. Ezra saw her feet walk past him and to the woman. His hand tightened in Newton’s, looking down to his pant leg as he noticed it was soaked in blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton… My leg...” He whimpered. Crowley moved forward from behind the two men to the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy, it has been ages.” Crowley stepped a foot back and bowed, “I apologize but we really must press on. Our cargo has been damaged slightly in transit.”  Crowley stood. Tracy nodded, understanding the meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Please, come into the back and bring him. I will close up.” She swept past Crowley and Anathema to stop in front of Ezra. Her hands came to pull the hood away from his head, revealing his blonde hair. Blue eyes snapped up to see her finally. Bright red hair, blue eyes. Deep red lips painted on and dark makeup around her eyes. She wore a dark blue dress, a bright green shawl covering it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy.” Ezra nodded politely, sweat beading at his forehead, face pale from blood loss. He leaned into Newton further. She smiled warmly and dropped his chin, walking past them to lock the door, “Back room, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swallowed whatever saliva he had left in his mouth, dry and dehydrated. He limped with Newton, following Anathema and Crowley through the cottage. It seemed familiar, the long hallway, the kitchen overlooking the field. The pond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay him on the couch.” Tracy came behind the group, “Ezra dear, you must trust me, immediately. I need to heal your leg.” She said quickly. Newton laid him on the couch before stepping back, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust her, Ezra. Please.” Newton smiled, “Tracy is a dear friend of Anathema and mine. She will take care of you, we all are here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up to his friend. His oldest friend. He nodded, laying back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, dear.” Tracy said soothingly, walking back from the kitchen with two bowls. Ezra nodded and lay back with his eyes slowly closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra dozed off, exhaustion taking over. He had been starved, dehydrated, and lost any track of time or date he had. His eyes blinked open, finding himself in a soft bed. Warm fluffy sheets and blankets covered him, his head rested gently on a pillow. It was heaven. It was lovely. His head turned to the right, there was a closed door, a table with a lamp, and a second door opened to show a bathroom. He sighed and glanced to the left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra...” Crowley was sitting next to him, watching his movements, “How are you feeling?” His hands remained in his lap politely. His hair was half pulled back from his face how Ezra always loved it, a few stray strands brushing against his cheeks. He wore a burgundy tunic that showed off a bit of chest, tucked into black trousers. As attractive as he was, Ezra was still furious with him. He still had no idea what was going on, he was owed several long explanations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Ezra said shortly. He looked away, back to the door. He wanted to look out the window, desperate to see the sun. Someone was blocking that view. Ezra shifted to sit himself up slowly, groaning slightly. He adjusted the pillow behind him, sitting back and sighing comfortably, still annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your leg? How does it-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now I’d like to be alone.” Ezra growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel...” Crowley took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, “Allow me to explain. I’ve wanted to tell you everything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra flinched, eyes on the door. He tried to take his hand back. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me that- Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch me, I gave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>permission, you… Just let go of me, I don’t want to see you. Get out of my room-“</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Ezra</span></em> <em><span>look at me.” </span></em><span>Crowley growled. Aziraphale kept his glaring toward the door. He wanted him to go away. He wanted to be alone… At least, he thought he did. He turned his head and glared daggers toward Crowley, before his arm was lifted and tugged.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Two soft lips crashed against his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra gasped, tightening his hand in Crowley’s. He leaned back slightly, noticing Crowley’s eyes were closed tightly. It was as if he was afraid, that if they opened he’d awaken from a dream. Ezra felt his cheeks warm and his eyes closed. Crowley’s lips were so soft and yet, it felt wrong somehow. Crowley pulled away, head ducking down. Ezra slowly opened his eyes, noticing the struggle within Crowley matched his own. He seemed so unsure, so torn. His hand dropped from Ezra’s and fisted into tight balls, crushed against his legs as if touching was too much. Ezra could sense the restlessness within him, he was feeling the same. So angry, and yet so smitten. Ezra bit on his bottom lip, tasting where Crowley’s had just been. He was a drug. He wanted more of those soft, plush lips on him. He wanted those rough hands all over him. Crowley had said before he loved him… At the cottage. Was it true? Did he still? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… I’m sorry if you could ever forgive me I just want you to understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean it…? When they came for you at the shop… What you said… I need to know.” Ezra whispered. He lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear, slipping to cup his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything. I meant it all.” Crowley leaned into the hand, holding his wrist. Ezra leaned in again, a hand coming to rest behind Crowley’s neck, noses barely brushing against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, three loud bangs came from a fist pounding on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- Just a moment!” Crowley jumped up, tearing away. Ezra smiled, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. He watched the knight make a fool of himself, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, straightening out his hair, as if it mattered. He went to the door and cracked it open, nodding before opening it fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema stepped in, carrying a tray with food and drink. The tray itself was very plain, but there were two intricately designed goblets on it. The handles were snakes that molded into the front of the cup, their heads nearly touching. There were two wings behind them, meeting together behind a flower Ezra could not quite recognize. He stared, following as it was set on the table next to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this symbol?” Ezra tilted his head, “That flower, it looks… Familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lotus. The flower of the East. I see you are feeling much better, Ezra.” She winked as Ezra took the cup. He looked sheepish, finger tracing over the symbol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped around the bed and to the tray, picking up a piece of bread, holding it out to Ezra. “Eat, Angel.” He stated, “We have much to discuss and not much time to do so.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😚😚</p>
<p>Hit me up in IG and tumblr @mrsmoosie35, I don’t bite. </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome! 😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might have to shorten these chapters but then idk... I may also post twice week? </p>
<p>I do what I want. Nah that’s lies... Idk wtf I do. 🤣</p>
<p>Anywho. We’re leaving Tracy’s! Here is the conclusion of her cottage, some closure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezra took the bread and started nibbling as Crowley spoke. His voice was soothing and warm. He found himself lost in thought, dreaming about a simpler life when he was just the florist. How he loved to visit him, make him blush. Ezra took a goblet and sipped the wine. His blush… He wondered how far down that blush went, remembering him bent over the sink shirtless. He started imagining himself kneeling before that strong body. How he’d run his hands over his chest and worship that toned stomach. He’d lather his body with his tongue, sucking marks into that perfect skin. Maybe he’d get so far as to pull his trousers down and away to worship- he choked on his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” He yelped, coughing, “I’m so- I’m sorry! Can… Can I maybe just have water… I don’t think I’m quite up to wine. Not just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema chuckled softly, “I’ll get your drink but you need to listen and stop daydreaming, loverboy.” She scolded, winking. Ezra’s cheeks warmed. He got caught. She knew him too well. As she left the room, he looked back to his left where Crowley was seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can… Do you mind starting over? I was a bit um… distracted.” Ezra asked, feeling his cheeks warm slightly more. They were alone again. ‘Do we really need to talk? That kiss was so amazing… As mad as I should be at him…’ He thought, eyes wandering to Crowley's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but please, this is important information and you keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>for an explanation.” Crowley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut. “Now listen:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema and Tracy were sent to your village in the North many years ago. Tracy opened the bakery. I stayed behind in the East for many years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Ezra asked before nibbling on a piece of bread. Crowley frowned at him for the interruption and Ezra smiled innocently. He wouldn’t interrupt again. At least, he’d try not to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy stayed until Anathema was trained enough at the bakery and in defensive combat, then she came back here. Once you were old enough to rein, they were to reveal themselves and take you home. Here. But there was foul play. A plot against the royal household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley snapped. He bit his lip and sank back, scolded like a small child in the middle of a bedtime story, not allowed to speak. He meant business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon is just a pawn in the game. He was slipping a slow releasing poison into your drinks. He’s slipping your mother a potion we can’t counter. But you, Ezra. You saw Anathema at least weekly. Once we found out Sandalphon was poisoning you, I came. Tracy and I started giving Anathema the antidote. It became too much, so I opened the flower shop. I couldn’t sit back and idly watch you dying, unknowingly taking Sandalphon’s word and watching you suffer. Long term effects of poisoning are… well death... I would go into the woods at night for supplies, typically a supply brought by a runner. The antidote would stop the poison and give you a week’s reprieve from it if ingested again. Sandalphon was relentless though. He went to Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gabriel?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra shouted, luckily not eating or drinking at the time. Crowley nodded. Gabriel was in his Mother’s Court. He had always been a close family friend, best friends with his father. When Azeris died, he was immediately at his Mother’s side, comforting her in more ways than Ezra could stand to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Gabriel was always the leader. He was instructing, never getting his own hands dirty. When Shadwell came to take me away, I was thrown into the dungeon. It wasn’t part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan, but it was done. He doesn’t like to follow orders much, that Shadwell.” Crowley smirked, “He was the one to set me free. Doesn’t seem to like Gabriel too much, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one seemed to… Except Mother and her… her </span>
  <em>
    <span>court</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon had his people watching us. He never suspected Anathema though. I would get the supplies, make the antidote, and bring it to her. She was baking it into the pastries. But…” Crowley paused and bit his lip, “We… I got too close. To you. I made a mistake that day, I didn’t go to the forest the night before and had to add the powder myself when you came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tart. Shadwell saw you add it and… They took you.” Ezra said softly. He looked down at his hands. Sandalphon had told the truth then. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been saved by his man, not poisoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They took me to the dungeon but Shadwell let me go. I was able to make it to the South and set you free… Now here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… the snake…? How can we save my Mother? How long since you were taken? How is my leg healed? Who is this Tracy lady?” Ezra started rattling off questions, when a finger came to his lips to stop him. Golden eyes turned to look at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, does Ezra need more ointment?” Tracy’s voice rang through the door. He sighed, standing and walking to the door. He opened it a crack, before all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that.” He took a bowl and a cloth from the woman, “We will be down… Just give us a little time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Be ready soon though.” She nodded, looking past him to Ezra with a wink and a smile before walking away. Ezra raised a delicate eyebrow and watched the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the ointment for? What are we ready for?” Ezra continued to rattle off question after question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, slow down Ezra.” Crowley smiled warmly. He walked to the bedside, “We need to apply this to your wound. It’s a healing ointment Tracy brews up, can heal just about anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>she? Wait… You- You’re going to apply it?” Ezra looked up at the red head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I- I mean it’s your leg and… It’s high up.” Crowley looked down at the bowl, cheeks red. Ezra tilted his head to see his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I suppose we’re not quite there yet?” He smiled. Crowley mumbled something and stepped away, going back to sit at the other side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy has been our point of contact here in the East through this entire um… ordeal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra moved the sheets back and gasped softly. The gash in his leg was healed, only a scar remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy… is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> commonly refer to as a witch. But she deals in </span>
  <em>
    <span>herbal </span>
  </em>
  <span>healing of the mind and body. A medicine lady.” Crowley quickly covered up, “She may sometimes dabble in the um… well </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> call it ‘occult’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Witchcraft?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ezra gasped, shocked, “I will not have her performing witchcraft on my body!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t, Ezra… I think we should clear the air. The Prison. Your wrist, your head injury, I believe you called me Crawly… the Magical Healing Snake?” Crowley took the chain from his shirt and held the ring against his palm, “This. This  is... my curse. How the Black Knight of the East has always survived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snah… Snake? You- you can’t have how… that’s not… possible.” Ezra moved back slightly from the man. He felt his mouth open and close like a fish. The ring. He remembered seeing it hanging from Raphael’s neck, the snake in the cell with similar coloring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a whole world you seem to not yet understand, Angel.” Crowley said, tucking the ring back into his shirt. He stood, looking out the window a moment, “There is magic, true magic but only few possess it… Only… Only a few I know of. Myself and-“ he paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra yelped, “Me, magic? No. Not proper magic no! Maybe a card trick- Not some healing power like you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled, “I said the same thing when I found out. Tracy seems to know more about all of this than anyone I have come across. You have a gift, Ezra-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift? What… what are you talking about?” Ezra panicked. First he was being poisoned, now he has magic? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still… My head must still be injured, this must all be a hallucination...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like to read, yes? Quite a bit. Haven’t you noticed a pattern in any of the books that Newton has been giving you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned and looked down to the orange ointment and cloth next to him. Books. They were just books. Adventures, drama, romance… he enjoyed the romance the best, always putting himself with Raphael in the love scenes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra felt his face warm and looked up to Crowley’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- so they’re just romance novels what does that even mean? I have magical... love… power? That’s completely absurd, absolutely ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no.” Crowley smirked and reached over his body, taking the cloth and dabbing some of the ointment onto it. The orange cream stained the fabric as he handed it to Ezra, “You are what some call the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace Bringer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra snorted and took the cloth, beginning to dab it where his scar stood, wincing slightly at the sting. He mumbled how the entire thing was ridiculous and paused. It smelled wonderful- some sort of citrus he couldn’t put a finger on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace Bringer. Tsk. How do books and romance novels hint to me bringing peace? How is someone just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace bringer?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He snorted, dabbing his leg. He decided to take a deep breath in and signed softly, “This smells just lovely… What is in this? Some fruit of sorts? Anyway, how does one go from being the Prince of the North, to an outcast, to nearly dead… and now some magical bringer of peace?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the Prince of the East as well.” Crowley gently reminded him, standing and taking the cloth from him, “Too much of this will oversensitize your skin.” He walked around the bed and placed the bowl by the door, turning back. He stepped to the bed and handed Ezra the goblet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic.” Ezra asked, fingers brushing against Crowley’s as he took the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s not simple.” He said softly, “I can heal but…” his hand came up to touch his heart where the ring hung, “at a price.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You turn into a snake?” Ezra gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- no! I can heal </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this but… in order to heal others I must be- well… The snake. Otherwise I am just a carrier of the ring. I’m just… useless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra glared at the man, turning to slam the cup down on the tray. His heart sank bitterly at the word. His mother had used it towards him often in their final days together. It hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes snapped to his and he took a step back. Blue eyes turned dark, like a storm rolling in. Ezra stood and grabbed his cheeks, holding Crowley’s face to look at him directly. Everything else was forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> call yourself useless.” Ezra growled, “You have done so much for me, for this kingdom! This… this kingdom I didn’t even know I had roots to until you. This kingdom that I was destined for. Crowley, my destiny… it’s always included you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed, biting his lip nervously. His eyes cast down, catching a glimpse of pink lips before closing momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… You truly are the Peace Bringer.” Crowley smiled, turning into a hand and kissing the palm shyly, “When you love… everything around you loves as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Golden eyes bore into a sea of blue, hands coming to cover Ezra’s on his cheeks. He sat Ezra back down and pressed his lips softly against his forehead, moving hands into blonde curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t catch a break. Three loud bangs hammered at the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl came from Ezra’s throat and he shoved his hands into Crowley’s hair, pulling him closer, lips and mouth searching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay, please spare me a moment before we have no more moments to spare.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley let a small whimper out as his eyes closed. His knee rested on the side of Ezra’s leg as the kiss deepened. He wrapped an arm around Ezra’s back to support him as he leaned back slightly. Ezra murmured softly, his hands running through long red hair, over lean arms and a muscular back. The moment was everything. He never wanted it to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley I will not ask permission again!” Anathema growled from the other side of the door, slamming her fist against the wood. Crowley pulled reluctantly away from red, swollen lips, and sat back, saddened at the loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I supposed we’ll have to stop.” Ezra signed, hand caressing down the other’s chest, over his stomach towards Crowley’s trousers. Ezra’s eyes followed, watching every movement of his chest, feeling every twitch of muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngk… Ye-Yes…” Crowley swallowed. His hands grasped tightly onto Ezra’s bare shoulders as he looked down, biting his lip. He watched the hand trace along the waistband of his pants, fingertips dipping in slightly. His breathing hitched, was labored, blood rushing where it shouldn’t. His body was disobeying his mind. They should stop- they should never have started this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed open and Crowley jumped away, moving to the window. He leaned against the frame, hiding how aroused he was from Ezra’s barely-there touches..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t ask…” Amathema smirked, eyeing the Knight, “Explain to me again how you are the bravest Knight in the Kingdom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra let out a snort and laughed softly, Crowley glaring daggers through the brunette. He looked back out the window. He was watching commoners as they walked by, going into the village most likely, unknowing of what was to come. He focused on evening out his breathing. Ezra had such an effect on him. Anathema rolled her eyes and knelt in front of Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready? We have to get to the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The… the castle. Right.” Ezra frowned, “Now, what will we find there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your birthright.” Anathema smiled, “You are the true King of the East.” She bowed her head, hand resting over her heart loyally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked to Crowley, concerned. King. King of the East, a land he knew nothing about, and now this… Peace Bringer business… His home in the North was being overrun by traitors and his people would suffer… He kept his eyes on Crowley and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be King.” He shook his head and turned to Anathema who snapped her head up, “Not when my people are in danger. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in danger. I can’t abandon my home in the North because it is safer here. How irresponsible of a ruler, the North would retaliate against me, against us all. I can not be a King until I know-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit him. A silence grew in the room. Crowley glanced back, and Anathema stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I know… Peace… Is certain…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace Bringer.” Crowley smiled warmly, having settled most of his body and brain down. He walked to stand next to Anathema and nodded toward the Prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always condoned war… I’ve always wanted to know my people…” Ezra smiled suddenly, “I must bring peace to the North. But how can we stop this… this bloodshed, this war they want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you.” Anathema touched his shoulder, “We will stand with you, Ezra. We will fight for peace by your side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley touched his other shoulder, “We will follow your lead, Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled softly and looked between them to the door where Tracy appeared. She smiled warmly, bowing her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are ready, Ezra. Anathema has prepared us well for our travels.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton… will be joining us?” Ezra looked up to Anathema questioning. She smiled sadly and took her hand back, Crowley following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been Tracy’s apprentice for quite a long time now.” Anathema took a step back and looked to the door, “I- I will stay here and watch over Tracy’s cottage until you can return safely. It’s not too far from the castle if I need to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra saw the pain in her eyes, the one she loved leaving her behind with the uncertainty of his safety. She sighed and shook her head, looking back to Ezra with a forced smile. He smiled back, looking around for clothing. As if she was reading his mind, Tracy stepped in with a small pile of folded clothing and handed it to Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed, Ezra.” She smiled warmly, “We have to ride to the Castle, and we can’t be certain what awaits us when we arrive. Anthony, make sure our King is ready. We need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and turned to see Ezra’s eyes darting between himself and Tracy, confused by the name. Anathema and Tracy left the two men alone, closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley grabbed the bottom of his shirt and held it tightly, cheeks red, “Anthony is my um… my first name... No one really knows it, I always go by Crowley. Angel you can call me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony...” Ezra tasted on his lips, reaching up to take the clothing, “I’ll get used to it.” He smiled with a wink. Ezra took his shirt off to change into clean clothing. Crowley swallowed and averted his eyes, deciding to turn and face the wall behind him politely. Ezra chuckled, standing to do the same with his pants. Legs slid into fresh undergarments and brown trousers before he stood to pull them up over his waist. He put his clean blue shirt over his chest and tilted his head toward Crowley as he buttoned it. Anthony… It rolled so easily off his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… You never did answer me another question.” Ezra started, touching his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you decent, Angel?” Crowley asked sheepishly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Ezra chuckled, affirming as he turned to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since… Since Tadfield? Since I left you…” Ezra sat on the edge of the bed, slipping feet into boots and tucking pants into them. They were beautiful riding boots, brown leather and clean. Clean for now, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… A month, maybe two?” Crowley shrugged. Ezra nodded, silently shocked. Those months he’d been away from home. Months his mother had been suffering at the hands of traitors without him. Months on the run, unconscious, bleeding, never fully grasping the straws of the truth. He felt his head start to hurt just thinking about it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…?” Crowley’s voice came in. He was kneeling in front of him, fingers hesitantly touching his cheek before stroking into blonde curls. Ezra looked into golden eyes, letting out several deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, Crowley. Are you ready then?” He stood and stomped his feet to test his new shoes. They were perfect, his brown trousers tucked into them, and his shirt into trousers. It was comfortable- much better than the formal attire he was forced to wear daily. Crowley nodded, dressed mainly in black, besides his burgundy shirt which was slightly rumpled. Ezra helped to straighten him out, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dashing.” He winked. Crowley grumbled, blushing. “You never did tell me how your eyes changed… they were green and now… now golden. I’m not complaining but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another little piece of magic, I suppose.” Crowley shrugged, “Besides, for those that recognize me it’s good for my alter ego.” Crowley started for the door and took down the two cloaks that hung on the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes… The Black Knight of the East.” Ezra nodded, “I still enjoy the beautiful florist, Raphael. I suppose it’s like I have the best of both worlds with you though.” He winked. Crowley handed home a cloak, cheeks pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span> banging on the door. Ezra started to wonder if they knew how to knock politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better be ready in there! You need to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anathema's voice blared through the wooden door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop pushing my buttons…” Crowley muttered, looking away, “I shouldn’t be like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Crowley stiffened and felt his body react in ways it certainly wasn’t supposed to at the name. There was a pool of boiling sulfur in his stomach that rushed through his veins, especially between his legs. Ezra took the cloak and stepped closer, pushing Crowley against the wall. A knee slotted between long legs. Ezra’s eyes never left Crowley’s, pink lips smirked and leaned into his ear. Fingertips ran up the man’s arm slowly to lace into red curls. Ezra’s voice was hushed, lips brushing against his ear, warm breath tickling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t you be… completely submissive... to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley whimpered and pushed at his shoulders. “Go… They’re waiting. I’ll ah… I just need a minute...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed open, this time it was Newton. Ezra slowly glanced over and raised an eyebrow calmly, delicately. Crowley jumped away again, holding his cloak tightly over his front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… they told me to be forceful but we really ought to be going, Ezra, it’ll get dark and I’m… Look, I’m sorry I really didn’t intend on walking in on you like this, they’re very persistent.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton was nervous. Opposites certainly attract though. Anathema was not afraid to speak her mind, to push into a room unannounced and uncaring of what was on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley will be down in a moment.” He offered Crowley a smile before stepping closer to Newton, “Let him finish getting himself adjusted, we can tend to the horses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra heard Crowley grumble as he shut the door behind him, following Newton down a short hallway to a set of stairs. He watched the brunette walking nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really didn’t want to intrude, Ezra but if we don’t leave now we’ll never make it to the castle before dark see… it’s already late in the day and we were waiting as long as we could for you but now it’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton rambled on and on. Ezra nodded, hands behind his back and walking as noble as he could project. It was truly a miracle how his entire body felt so much better, put together and healed. It must have been Crowley's doing. This was another element of the man he was curious about, seeing his change into a snake. What did the ring do to him? How did he change, how did it work? Why was he given these powers, was it a curse or a blessing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Ezra… or should we start calling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tracy smiled at the bottom of the stairs, curtsying low. Anathema followed suit. Newton stepped off the stairs to stand next to Anathema and bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is absolutely no need for any of that…” Ezra said, waving a hand in dismissal, “I’ve told you. I cannot be a King until I am certain of the future of these lands. Please don’t call me this… I need to earn my place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three stood, looking up past Ezra. He stepped to the bottom of the stairs and looked back to see Crowley. He had put himself back together with an entirely black wardrobe: Black tunic tucked into black trousers, trousers tucked into tall black riding boots. Long red locks were quickly tied back into a bun, with several pieces always falling alongside his face. The only splash of color he wore, aside from the silver necklace that held the ring and his hair was a scarf. It was a deep blue, with golden brocade accents. He had it tied around a belt loop on the right side of his pants, hanging down the front of his hip. He walked down the stairs, stopping in front of Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra, shall we see to the horses?” Crowley asked. He bowed his head, a hand coming up to his chest over his heart as a pledge. Ezra smiled, reaching down to touch the scarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… How did you come by this?” He asked thoughtfully, head tilting to try and catch a glimpse of golden eyes. Crowley stood and looked down at Ezra’s hand touching the scarf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souvenir. I had Newton steal it from your bedroom when he went to rescue you months ago, and I’ve yet a chance to wear it.” Crowley murmured low so no one else could hear. He stood straight and tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… I ask you keep it, as a fa-” Ezra stopped himself short, cheeks burning. They did have an audience. His voice lowered somewhat shyly. He reached out and touched the scarf, stroking fingers over it, “Keep it as a favor. For me…” He asked, looking up through long lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed and bowed his head, “It will be my honor, Prince Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Present my colors, my brave Knight. So all will know your loyalties.” He smiled warmly, bowing his head down in gratitude. Letting go of the cloth, Ezra clasped his hands behind his back before looking up to Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are in fact the colors of the East, Ezra. They represent prosperity and loyalty in the blue and gold coloring. The design is that of-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lotus flower.” Crowley interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his body tense and looked up to him. Lotus. It was everywhere in the East, he still hadn’t learned the meaning behind the flower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us go then…?” Tracy touched Ezra’s shoulder gently, hand sliding to the middle of his back. Crowley nodded and stepped past the Prince. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, stopping before Anathema. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, my friend.” He muttered, “We will send for you when all is finalized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema nodded thanks, eyes continuing to cast towards Newton. Crowley left the cottage, Ezra following his every move. He turned and looked to Tracy and nodded, walking to Anathema and copying his move. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, looking up into sad brown eyes. She let a tear fall down her cheek and nodded thanks. Words could not escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema my dear… We will meet again soon, I swear to it.” He said softly. A hand came up and brushed the tear away, before Ezra leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I will make sure he is kept safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Ezra. Please bring him home to me.” She whispered. A nod, and he stepped back. Ezra walked out, Tracy following shortly behind, giving Newton time to say goodbye to his beloved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out to the horses where Crowley was stroking Orion's face, watching how calm the horse was. Ezra knew he would love this horse specifically, the shining black mane, the compliance to his every move and need. Orion always understood his owner and his needs. He was a very good horse. Fast, lean, handsome. Ezra watched Crowley speaking to the horse, touching the soft black leather of the reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always wanted to show you them.” Ezra walked straight to his side, hands behind his back, watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a beautiful horse, easy to ride. Surprisingly comfortable.” Crowley agreed. Ezra chuckled softly and looked toward Crowley, watching those thin, skilled hands stroking over Orion’s black coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he is yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his breath hitch and he looked over, Ezra’s hand suddenly covering his own, “No… No Ezra I can’t allow that.” He stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, and you will allow it. I have always kept Lyla and Orion with me but I do not ride. He needs someone to care for him, to see the world with. Someone brave, Crowley.” Ezra bit his lip and let go of Crowley's hand, gripping it again behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honored, Ezra.” Crowley turned toward him, hand over his heart and bowed slightly, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his cheeks pink slightly at the formality, thankful when Tracy came to them, Newton at her side. Newton looked a mess, from his slightly puffy eyes and red cheeks, shirt wrinkled and wet where Anathemas hands grabbed him to keep them close just one more time. He was upset and pained to leave his love behind. But it was necessary. She had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Newton nodded to Ezra, “You’ll be with me. Tracy with Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra wanted to argue but decided against it. As much as he wanted to feel those strong thighs pressed against him, hands holding his waist, maybe sliding down between his own thighs- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not the time, Ezra! Too many romance novels!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought angrily to himself. They’d have time for that, he would make sure of it. He followed Newton to Lyla and smiled lovingly at the white horse, hand flattening against her muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my girl.” He whispered, “Ready to see our new home? I’m nervous too… but as long as we have our friends we’ll be alright… right?” He looked toward Crowley and Orion, forcing a small smile. He watched as Tracy and Crowley sat, Orion getting comfortable with the new weight. Newton cleared his throat politely and held a hand down to the Prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Ezra…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra took the hand and mounted the horse behind Newton, taking the reins. Newton raised an eyebrow slightly and looked back, frowning and taking the reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense, Ezra… I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” He smirked. Ezra grumbled and crossed his arms, knowing full well he was right. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>ride, but not in a kingdom he knew nothing about. Newton had at least been informed of their plan and the route. Newton yelled as he kicked the side of the horse gently and they trotted off. Ezra’s arms grabbed onto him, yelling slightly at the lack of warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two horses rode off, four riders determined to reach the castle on the other side of the kingdom. It was near the beach, the coast on the edge of their small world. Ezra inhaled and sighed. The air would be salty soon, warm sun basking into his skin, glowing through golden hair and brightening blue eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😙😙</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Blood, violence.</p>
<p>We're in the East! It only took... Well if you take into consideration- ah whatever, we're in the East! Party time, people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Blood, violence.</p>
<p>Thank you ever so dang much to Vagabond, who is increasingly busy and set aside time to beta this for me! I bow to your greatness, wisdom and guidance at this monster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time passed. It was late in the day, but thankfully they did not have to ride for long. Ezra had been thinking during the ride of any possibilities for the kingdoms to achieve peace. The North was being overrun by traitors. The West was as mysterious a land to him as the East. The South wanted his head. If he could at least find peace between the two kingdoms, the other two were possible. He had to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a bright glow came over the horizon, and loud explosions were heard. The horses panicked, rearing back and stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah!” Newton yelled, hand coming to stroke Lyla’s neck. The white horse settled, but only just. She still pranced in place, whinnying nervously. Orion was easily calmed by Crowley. Ezra watched him lean into the horse's ear and speak to him. The horse appeared to nod and stood perfectly still, calm and strong. Lyla saw this and trotted closer to Orion for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell was that!?” Tracy grumbled. It appeared she had fallen asleep during the ride and was awoken by the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did you fall asleep and not fall off?” Crowley snapped, brows furrowed. Ezra suppressed a laugh and looked over to where the noise was. There was a faint sound of music from over the hill. Lights flew into the air and exploded in flashes of reds, golds, greens and blues. Cheers erupted when they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra jumped down off Lyla and walked to where the ground began to rise. The strong scent of salt permeated  the air. The trees trailed off, the grass thinned. Ezra looked across the top of the cliff he found himself on and gasped at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A celebration.” Crowley smiled, “Seems they know you have arrived, Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hundreds, maybe thousands of people were celebrating. Ezra stood over a massive expanse of grass that led to a cliff. Sharp white rocks jutted out into the ocean, large white boulders cascading down into deep blue waters. The outermost point of the cliff was home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive white stone castle adorned the rocks, towering over the people below. Several beautifully sculpted tall towers stood around the main building. Whites, greys, browns. Strength, warmth, peace. Windows were lit along the towers. The stone walkway leading up to the castle gates was alight with torches, the flames dancing in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful. Majestic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra held a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He choked, letting a tear fall down his cheek. His father’s homeland. His parents, their parents before them. Generations of his family had lived here, in peace and joy, generous and kind rulers. This was his kingdom, these were his people. They were celebrating </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his return to the land, to the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” A deep voice said next to him. Ezra dropped to a knee and clenched his eyes shut, hand dropping from his mouth to grab his chest, other hand digging into the dirt. He was overwhelmed by the castle, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the love radiating off of the land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley knelt next to him, a hand coming to touch his shoulder, “Aziraphale…” He whispered. Ezra tensed and glanced over, eyes wet with emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t… Please don’t call me th- </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra grappled with the word. His true name, he hadn’t been called in years. His mother hadn’t even used this name since his father died. It wasn’t known to many, especially outside of the East. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… you were named for the Guardian of the Eastern Gate.” Crowley continued, thumb rubbing over his shoulder, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Peace Bringer, Aziraphale. The one to end all wars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Ezra snapped, “Just- Just stop, I hate that name, I hate what it means.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley frowned and tightened his grip, leaning into his ear, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it means. To your people, to this kingdom…” He stood, holding a hand down, “Come, Ezra. We must finish our journey. Your destiny awaits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sat on Lyla’s back alone, after much arguing, while Newton walked next to him holding the reins. Crowley walked by Newton, holding Orion’s reins as Tracy stayed on the horse. The hood of Crowley’s cloak concealed him from onlookers. He needed to remain anonymous to the people. They walked, anticipation and emotion swelling in all four before Tracy grabbed Orion’s reins, pulling him to a stop. Crowley jerked back and looked up to her, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind</span>
  </em>
  <span> our Prince, Sir Knight.” She reminded him, “Do not forget your place.” Crowley snarled slightly and looked to Newton, watching him hand the reins to Ezra and stepping aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We now follow you, Prince Ezra.” Newton bowed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swallowed and nodded. He was alone, somehow more alone than he had been in months. He wanted Crowley with him, supporting him, boosting his confidence. He held his head up high and trotted on, making his way to the people and the celebration. As soon as he cut through the crowd a murmur began, making its way through and toward the castle. People stopped and shrunk down to a curtsey, a bow, children were waving and trying to get a glimpse at the Prince that was promised. Crowley smirked under his hood and continued to walk. He kept his eyes scanning the crowds. Murmurs changed from excited to questioning his shadowy presence. He heard their voices, “Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black Knight?” “He has arrived, come to protect his King!” “I hear he is so handsome!” Hands gripped Orion’s reins tighter, head ducking to protect himself from wandering eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four got closer to the castle, silence took over the land. The crowd followed them as they journeyed to the gates. They watched, waiting for something, anything to be said, to happen. Ezra grasped the reins and turned Layla around once they reached the other end of the crowds. He was outside of the gates, his family gates, unsure of how to act and what to say to his people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His people</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he has never met, that he didn’t know, that had never laid eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t, Ezra.” Crowley grabbed for his arm, growling, “Get in the castle-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good people of the Eastern Lands.” Ezra shouted, jumping down off of Lyla’s back and stepping onto a small wall that lined the road to the gate. “I am…” He paused just a moment. He had to use it, they would not know him by any other name. “I am Aziraphale, Son of Azeris, Son of Philomena, Prince of the North and East. I have come to bring peace to our lands!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden cheer rose from the crowd, Crowley looking through the faces. Happiness, all of them. Joy, and overwhelming gratitude for the young man. Ezra widened his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of love coming from the hundreds, no, thousands before him. He smiled, waving before jumping down off the wall, taking Lyla’s reins and handing them to Newton. His people. They needed to see them- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to see them. Lyla whinnied and watched Ezra walk to the crowd. He shook hands, kissed knuckles, accepted well wishes through the front of the line of people. He was exhausted from their travels but the energy in the crowd was electric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley watched very closely from next to Lyla. Ezra was the strength these people needed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>kingdom. Tracy jumped down off of Orion and grabbed the reins to hold him still, grabbing Crowley’s arm suddenly. He glanced down, frowning at the strong hold, sharp nails digging into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect your King, Anthony. He needs you more than ever. There could be traitors to the crown, this is not wise to be alone with the commoners so soon. What’s wrong with you?” She roughly let go of his arm, frowning. What kind of a knight needed to be told these things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Crowley nodded and walked behind Ezra, taking in all manner of life around them, thinking of potential threats that might appear. Could be any time, could be anywhere. He leaned into Ezra’s ear to murmur. “Ezra, someone out here could kill you. We must get you inside where it is safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded and took one last hand. He stepped back and gave a wave before walking to the ornate gates that separated them from the commoners. He gave one glance back to the crowd and a small wave before being escorted inside safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once through the gates they were greeted by a round courtyard. White stone pavement wrapped around a circular plot of flowers. Centrally located before them was a staircase that led up to the main doors to the castle. Ezra couldn’t be bothered by the hike up the stairs it seemed. His mind was on the people behind them, on the other side of the silver gates. They were setting off more explosive colors in the sky, beautiful displays of reds, blues and gold lit up the field. The crowd's cheers were heard. Tracy paused and grabbed Ezra’s arm, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is amiss, Ezra.” She warned, taking a deep breath and speaking low, “I feel… well the air is wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, “My dear, they are shooting those explosion things off I’m sure the air is a bit off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy shook her head, “No, Ezra that's not the kind of off I mean-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut short, Ezra began to walk toward the stairs. Crowley directly behind him holding Orion, followed by Tracy and Newton holding Lyla. Newton took the reins from Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. I’m sure they are expecting you.” Newton nodded toward the marble stairs, leading to the great wooden doors. Crowley nodded, looking to Ezra who already started the journey up the stairs. It wasn’t giant, it wasn’t winding, but it was wide. It was powerful. Newton watched them, knowing someone would be sent eventually to take the horses to stables. He glanced at Tracy who hadn’t started yet. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>amiss. This was strange, even for him. Ezra led, forgetting Tracy, Newton... Forgetting Crowley. This was his father’s home. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. The trio made their way to the top, when the doors opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentleman greeted them. He was dressed in a dark blue servant’s jacket, a white shirt and golden cravat. He bowed low, and then impossibly lower. Dark blue trousers came to his knees, white stockings covering his calves and shining black shoes on his feet. Curly light brown hair adorned his head, bright blue eyes. He wasn’t old, by any means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Aziraphale.” He stayed bent down, standing aside to allow the Prince to walk through. Ezra smiled softly and nodded a bow to the young man as he stood straight. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was so pleased with his welcome he had received from his people, and now his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… you are?” Crowley snapped, stepping in front of Ezra. His hand was gripping the handle of his sword. He was impatient after their journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Adam, sir. Adam Young.” He bowed slightly, “I am the Head of Household, taken over for Mr. Young, my father, the prior Head of Household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley growled and released his grip on his sword. “Fine. Show us in.” He grumbled, looking down and towards Tracy. She nodded approval of his actions, Crowley huffing toward her and following Ezra. Tracy frowned, he was acting off. Maybe it was pressure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… This is Tracy… and Newton is with the horses. He will need relief if you please. This is Sir Crowley, Black Knight of the East.” Ezra paused in his introductions and looked to Crowley. He seemed distant. He noticed how different he was acting since they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nodded, completely unphased by the presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, your grace. Please, if you would follow me I will show you to your rooms, your personal valets will see to your every needs sirs. The lady’s maids will be along shortly for you as well, ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Adam.” Ezra stated, walking behind him and looking around. His hands clasped behind his back, eyes wandering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started in down a hallway before walking through two large white marble columns. A huge foyer suddenly enveloped them. Artwork adorned every white wall, the floor covered with a blue and gold decorated area rug. Doors were on either side of the foyer, two on the left and three on the right. Before the group there was a large staircase that came to a landing before diverging to the left and right. Gold, blue, and silver accents adorned every tapestry, railing, painting, frame… Fresh flowers in vases, chairs clean, every surface freshly polished. A man walked by with candles, lighting lanterns in the foyer, replacing those candles that were too burnt out. He stopped and bowed low to the group before moving along. A woman could be seen in a room to the left lighting a fireplace. Most likely a sitting room to gather before and after meals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing.” Newton said from behind them, walking in and turning around once. He tried to gather everything in, “This is easily the biggest castle I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now.” Ezra chuckled, turning to Adam, “Please, if you’d be so kind as to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nodded, “Please wait here your grace. I will ring for help to escort you as well, Madame.” He stepped to the side of the stairs and pulled a rope that most likely rang a bell in the servant's quarters for assistance. He came back and stood before Ezra, hands clasped behind his back patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, a door opened to the right that led to the servant’s quarters, two men and a woman coming out. They all dressed similar to Adam. The woman wore a long dark blue skirt, but matched the men on top. A dark blue jacket, white shirt and golden ruffled cravat. The jacket was slimming, more for a woman’s shape. As soon as they came before Ezra the men bowed, the woman curtseyed low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Aziraphale.” They all said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, bowing his head slightly as he did with Adam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Aziraphale, these are your Valets Brian and Wensleydale. This is Pepper, the Housekeeper and head of the women staff.” Adam waved a hand to the side, the three remaining bowed down. Pepper let out a snort when she was introduced, unseen to the others her eyes rolled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure.” Ezra smiled, holding his hands out to allow the staff to stand. They all stood and stepped to the side politely, allowing Adam to turn and lead the four up the stairs to the landing. He turned right, up the second flight and stopped at the end of the hall where the path split. He turned to Ezra, the rest of the staff catching up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madame, Pepper will show you to your rooms. She will assist you with anything you may need, please do not hesitate to ask.” Adam nodded to her, hand extending to present Pepper. Pepper stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, allow me.” She nodded as Tracy walked closer to her. Tracy stopped and turned to Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Ezra.” She curtseyed, “It would be an honor to join you for dinner if you would be so obliged.” Ezra was caught slightly off guard. Dinner. Sitting down and eating an actual meal? He hadn’t been able to do that for weeks it seemed. Constant moving, blacking out, imprisonment… He was sure he had lost quite a bit of his tummy and wasn't too happy about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The honor would be mine, Madame.” He bowed, straightening and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy moved close to whisper low, “Stay vigilant” then turned, walking after Pepper who was grumbling something about ‘masculine imperialism’ and ‘the system’. Adam coughed, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… This way, if you please your grace.” He continued. Crowley stayed a moment, watching Tracy walking away before catching up to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Stay vigilant’. She must sense something is wrong.’ Ezra thought with a frown. He continued their stroll, looking over every wall, every piece of artwork that hung on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam stopped after a few doors and turned again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Crowley, you will be attended to by Wensleydale. Lord Newton, you will be attended to by Brian. I will personally see to you, your grace.” Adam nodded. Crowley glanced over, catching blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will see you for dinner then.” Crowley bowed. Newton followed his lead, looking around nervously. He stood and turned to follow his valet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a castle before…” he muttered to Brian as they walked down the hall. Adam stood with Wensleydale, waiting politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to have a moment with Sir Crowley, alone please. Is there a room?” Ezra asked, eyes leaving gold and turning to his help. Adam nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your living quarters have a private sitting room, your grace. Allow me to show you to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four made their way down the hall, around a corner to the end of a short hallway. There boasted double doors, dark wood with engraved golden details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your personal living quarters, your grace.” As Adam opened the doors Ezra wanted to gasp but kept himself collected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge room lay before him. The wall in front of him had a large marble fireplace, with a roaring fire. On either side of the fire there were large floor to ceiling windows with cream and gold curtains drawn back.  A dark wooden table sat in the middle with two chairs, cream padding on the seats and back. Intricate carvings lay in them of lotus flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra turned to see Crowley and gasped. There were two floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side of the door, overflowing with novels. On the left wall there was a table with a mirror, a plush chair most likely for makeup and hair… for his wife. He frowned and glanced to the right where two doors stood. One for his sleeping chamber most likely, the other for his wife’s. His heart dropped slightly at the thought. He’d forgotten about his obligation to his people, to produce an heir to rule when he was gone. It was all laid out as it had been for centuries. But that was future Ezra’s problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely.” Crowley mumbled in approval, looking around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you are ready, your grace, a ring of the bell-“ Adam presented a rope next to the fireplace, “We will come to your needs. Sir Crowley, we can then escort you to your rooms as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, “Thank you, Adam. If you could be so kind we need the room please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam and Brian bowed slightly and turned, walking out. Adam closed the doors behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were alone. Ezra waited a moment to be sure they were truly alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is wrong.” Ezra frowned, walking closer to the fireplace, “They're too… accepting. They knew we were coming. They knew me without question. We were welcomed in… The pictures on the walls are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not you.” Crowley slowly walked over to the table, fingers tracing over the dark wood, lifting to see if there was any dust left. There wasn’t. Immaculate. He wrinkled his nose and slid around a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel it is yet safe here, Crowley. Someone is… Someone is a step ahead of us…” Ezra trailed off. Who could he trust? Everything was moving so smoothly, he got to the castle too quickly, let in without question. Someone was forcing these people to become compliant, blind to the truth and reality. The people of the kingdom, the servants… Tracy was right, something was amiss. He had to stay vigilant. He felt-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been betrayed…” Ezra whispered. Something clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley. He’d been there since the beginning. He disappeared after the cottage and turned up suddenly in the dungeon. He’d been mysterious, coddling… getting on his good side, getting intimately close, protecting him until the end. He’s been acting odd since they left the cottage, not like the Raphael or Crowley he knew. Crowley brought him to the right people, but the right people did not bring the right knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It’s about damn time little Prince</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Crowley’s voice was mocking, playful, sinister. “I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his breath catch in his throat and turned, staring. Crowley had sat down, crossed his legs, tapping his fingers on his knee. His head tilted to the left and back to the right, neck cracking. His eyes flashed slightly, a hum escaping his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley snapped, “I needed to get you here, in the castle, alone. Everything else was just… collateral damage. Once I got you into the castle walls who was going to stop me from destroying you? I needed the other fools to show me the way here and get me in the gates. It’s been ages since I left for the North... Didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Crowley rolled his eyes, leaning forward and tapping a finger to his temple, “For one second, this was too easy? Did you use any of that pea sized brain of yours? You were so caught up in fairytales and romance novels to figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt himself snap. His eyes darkened and he started toward the man. Crowley stood and grabbed him, slamming him back against the fireplace. He was strong, much stronger than Ezra. Crowley’s hand came to grasp Ezra’s chin tightly, a chuckle left his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw… Poor, sweet little Prince. Fell so hard in love with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>gardener </span>
  </em>
  <span>just to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoured.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” An evil smirk crossed his lips.  He roughly turned Ezra’s head to one side, leaning into his ear. Ezra let out a yelp, pushing at the other man. Crowley’s hand grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the mantle, other hand leaving his chin, grasping his neck. Crowley nuzzled his nose into the skin under his ear and smirked. His tongue darted out and licked a thick strip over his ear, causing Ezra to lean away and gasp for air. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra fought against the hold, growling. The hand around his neck tightened, choking. He lifted his free hand toward Crowley’s neck, toward his ring as he sputtered out, “You can’t... kill me… Think of... the… implications!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were always going to kill you, Ezra. It was a matter of-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Crowley’s eyes flashed wide and he choked, stumbling backwards. His hands grabbed at his stomach, blood spurting from a wound. Ezra coughed, managing to jerk his hand back, the ring coming with him on the chain. He jumped away toward the window, sputtering to catch his breath. He watched the red head collapse forward to his knees. One hand held his stomach, the other held his body up. Ezra looked beyond Crowley, his face turning to ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was… Crowley?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another one. He was ragged, blood and dirt in his unkempt long hair, stubble along his jaw. His eyes were deep gold, black bags under them. A sword was held weakly in his hands, shaking slightly. His clothing was torn. It was what Raphael was wearing when he saw him last. His black pants, his black shirt, laced up the front. This Crowley fell to a knee, panting. Behind him the door was open from where he had entered, and Anathema stood out of breath, daggers in her hands. Her hair was tousled, dress covered by a cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Oh Ezra thank goodness… you’re safe.” Anathema got out. She was smiling, leaning against the doorframe. Ezra looked down at the two Crowleys on the ground, head tilting curiously at the first wounded one. Blood dripped down from his lips to the floor, some miraculous strength holding him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who…?” Ezra asked, eyes squinting. He glanced at the second Crowley who held his sword up in offering. Ezra skeptically took it, carefully watching them both. He held the point of the sword toward the stabbed man. “Who are you? What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley's hand grabbed the blade in front of him, head snapping up. His lips smirked as he held the sword tighter, cutting into the skin, blood dripping down. “You don’t know me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The man’s head tilted to the side and he chuckled. Ezra frowned and looked into the golden eyes, shocked to find them turning into a deep… </span>
  <em>
    <span>orange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He only knew one person matching this description, one person on his mother’s horrible court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carmine…?” Ezra growled, hand gripping the sword tighter, eyes darkening, “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon is quite a crafty individual. It is easy to persuade him to do what we want him to. I can’t believe you didn’t see through our disguises by the lake so long ago, fool.” She rasped out, red and blonde hair growing out to her waist. A sharp chin, strong cheekbones, those devilish looking orange eyes with their own agenda. She was beautiful, but lethal, the cause of many wars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> had proper magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> had started this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You devil.” Ezra snapped, raising the sword. Carmine let out a sinister laugh. Suddenly a body ran past Carmine to grab Ezra. The second Crowley held his arm, breath heavy, body weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t…” He pleaded, “She’s too weak. This is what she wants. She wants to be a martyr… be a reason for you to die. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to live for now.” Crowley leaned into Ezra’s body, losing strength, losing his grip. Ezra gasped and threw the sword, grabbing Crowley and holding him, kneeling on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema!” Ezra yelled, looking up to the woman. She nodded, looking behind her. She gasped and held her chest when she found Adam patiently waiting. He stepped up into the doorway and looked to Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help, your grace.” He nodded in a bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam. The voice was so kind, so understanding. He had no idea what was happening- the blood, the imposter. He was still under her spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam- Anathema he’s… he’s not right...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema nodded and took Adam’s arm, “Adam, take me to Tracy. Quickly.” She asserted herself, gripping tightly. He nodded and took his arm back, stepping into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you please, ma’am.” He held a hand out to allow Anathema to walk alongside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmine let out a ragged breath and collapsed forward, groaning, “You’re… you’re going to suffer. We will make sure of it.” She paused and let out a short, disgusting laugh, “So easy to manipulate, I should have had you eating out of the palm of my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra held Crowley close, feeling his breathing staggered. He was disgusted. He’d kissed her… He was falling in love with a fraud. The betrayal of himself, of his mother, of his kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” Ezra snapped, eyes clenched shut, holding Crowley’s tired, broken body in his arms, “You will be imprisoned. You will stand trial for your crimes against the East, against the North. When you are found guilty… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You. Will. Suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra felt his mind shut down, eyes dark, everything collapsing around him. Rage enveloped him completely, and all he saw was red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ezra!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aziraphale!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twist! O.O The plot thickens... </p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which many things are cleared up, Ezra and Crowley have an important discussion, and we see the true Adam. ;D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We getting frisky. Me-ow. ^..^</p>
<p>This chapter has many things cleared up, Ezra and Crowley have an important discussion, and we see the true Adam. Not the Adam you think. </p>
<p>Thank you so very very much again to Vagabond for her beta skills, and teaching me the wise ways of how to write without using the same words over and over and over.  </p>
<p>And over. :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley awoke in a bed, surrounded by pillows and covered in warm blankets. His clothes hadn’t been changed yet, he was still covered in blood and dirt. He turned his head to the right, a table next to the bed had a glass of water and a pitcher. Beyond that there were two large windows allowing the light in through sheer curtains. Outside he could make out blue, the calm ocean that led to the edge of the world. He closed his eyes again, sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you awake…?” Ezra whispered, hands clenching his pants over his thighs tightly, afraid of the answer, “Are you… Are you really you? I need to know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The-“ Crowley paused to clear his throat, wincing at the pain, “The toadflax… at the shop. It’s actually a wild snapdragon… It was outside of the door the last time I saw you… Means ‘Please notice my love’. Aster is the other plant that was outside. It is a symbol of love, trust. Pink peonies symbolize bashfulness. Purple morning glories, love in vain; forget-me-nots, don’t forget me; daffodils, return my affection...” Crowley turned to look at Ezra, his eyes pleading for some sort of acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head, “Anyone could know that. Anyone could find those meanings in a book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I… When I met you… At the bakery. White and purple lilacs with purple roses were what I delivered to Anathema from Newton. The Lilacs… First emotion of love. The roses love at first sight. I… I was so embarrassed knowing what they meant when you were there. She… gave you some chocolate biscuits.” Crowley continued, frantic for affirmation. He slowly sat up, groaning, holding his side. Ezra watched him and his heart dropped. He was a bit thinner, cheeks hollow, eyes deep. They must have fed him, but just enough to stay alive. His ribs were broken. He was battered and bruised, cut and torn, sliced and who knew what else. This was real. This had to be his true self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony...” Ezra whispered. The only other people who would have known information that detailed would be Newton or Anathema. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Crowley looked to his lap, “I um… You know my … my </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From her. We threw her in the dungeon, a guard on constantly. She’ll be in there until the end of her days.” Ezra frowned, moving to sit on the bed next to him, “Is… Is that alright? Or I can call you Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either is fine, Angel… I- I’m glad she’s locked up...” Crowley swallowed, looking at his hands nervously. He began to get overwhelmed, Ezra noticing the struggle within his body language, “She… She ruined me. They took...” Teeth bit his lower lip and eyes shut tightly, “They threw me in the dungeon for… for so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They took over my life!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley cried out, fists digging into his legs. Ezra leaned in and grabbed him, pulling him into his chest, squeezing gently. Crowley let out a gasp and quickly moved back, holding his side from the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No, don't let them win. We will take it back, we can… just… talk to me… can you tell me what happened?” Ezra paused, frown deep and head tilted. Crowley tensed. A moment passed before he relaxed, hands dropping into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was beaten… They used everything at their disposal on me- Metal bars, glass, ropes… Sandalphon had me tortured for information on all of you. He promised he would kill you if I didn’t speak. I know they could, they would. There was blood… so much pain and blood and I told them all I knew and… then she took over. I’m so sorry, Angel…” Crowley choked out a sob and let tears fall into his hands. Ezra moved closer, hand gently touching his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… You apologize for nothing. What… What do you mean she took over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She…” Crowley continued, “I don’t know… Anathema filled me in on a lot but… She took over my mind, took my body. I could see what she was doing… The only way I can explain it is her fingers were in my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was magic, real magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… let me ask you, and don’t feel like you need to answer… but…” Ezra ran his thumb over the others knuckles, “Now when she was you… she mentioned healing and your ring was… well </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tensed. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She turned into a snake with your ring… and could heal herself… She said she was ‘The Healer’, and called me 'The Peace Bringer’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley paused for a moment as if in thought. His free hand came to touch his chest, surely where the ring once hung from a chain as it had the last time Ezra saw it. The ring he ripped from her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only know a few stories about the East…” Crowley’s eyes raised to meet blue. He winced again, his breath coming heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His breathing… His ribs are broken, his lungs… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezra thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t… I didn’t want to overwhelm you. Please, lay back, we need to clean and bandage you.” Ezra stood and moved his arms to help Crowley lay back down. His heart dropped at the pain on his face, the gasps and groans he gave as his head pressed into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Angel… You could never overwhelm me.” He grit through the pain, wincing. Ezra swallowed everything he wanted to say and nodded. He could certainly overwhelm him. If he told him what happened at Tracy’s cottage, how they kissed, how badly Ezra wanted more. He couldn’t, he was sick thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised…” Ezra whispered, pulling the blankets up to Crowley’s chest. He clenched his teeth and turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… What does that mean?” Crowley moved to lay his arms under the blankets, the warmth seeping into his skin. Ezra tensed- he’d said it out loud. Worse. He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to walk to the door, intent on calling someone to help bathe and change, add dressings to Crowley’s ribs. Any distraction from this conversation. He couldn’t look this battered, beautiful man in the eye and tell him how he… How they touched, how they kissed, all the inappropriate thoughts he wanted-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop… ‘Keep walking…’ He told himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, stop...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get away, his heart was breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shouted in panic, gasping in pain after. It must have hurt tremendously. Ezra stopped and his breath hitched, turning back. Crowley was sitting up again, furious at being ignored, clutching the blankets to his chest. His breathing was ragged, forcing him to take those deep breaths to stay alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me... what she did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name… She knew because of you but how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know...” Ezra frowned, slowly walking back to the bed, “Are you one of her spies? Are you working for their side? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you know?” As he made his way to stand at Crowley's bedside, Crowley gingerly swung his feet over the edge of the bed and very, very slowly stood. “What aren’t you telling me, Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley winced and held his side to buffer the pain. This talk was a long time coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I know quite a bit more than I have ever let on, Ezra...” He started, “Everything she told you was fr- from me, from Tra- Tracy. Very little of what she spoke was the truth… she is truly a witch. When I say she took my life… I was just a body while she took over my thoughts, my past, my pr-“ he gasped and stumbled back a step in pain, “My present. I saw everything she did with you. To you. I know, Ezra, about the- the cottage. The lies she said- ah… What she did to you. She tor- tormented me. It’s not your f- fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- Crowley please we need to help you, your side it’s not- it must be hurting the rest of you.” Ezra frowned and brushed a hand over his forehead, drawing it back quickly, “You’re burning up! Please, we can pick this up later, just let me get Tracy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N- no! Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>finish, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Crowley pleaded, breath hitching, cheeks flushed with fever as he sat back down. Ezra felt his eyes well with tears and nodded. He sat next to him on the edge of the bed, determined to listen, to understand, and to make sure he was treated. Crowley somehow managed to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They took me to the dungeon, Shadwell was only doing his job, that man never questioned anything. I told you they… they beat me. Then she came.” Crowley paused, taking in a shuddering breath and letting out a groan in pain. He had to finish before the pain was too great. Ezra touched his leg in concern, squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She made some… drink, added my blood from a deep slice. Some… witchcraft happened-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What witchcraft?” Ezra asked, leaning closer to offer some warmth to the shivering man. He was getting worse. Crowley’s hand touched that on his thigh and squeezed gently, using all the strength his fingers could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A spell I suppose, Ezra. I wasn’t able to hear it, but suddenly she was in my head. It’s like she had access to my deepest thoughts, secrets no one knows… And they kept me under… Anathema noticed at Tracy’s cottage, but it was too late, Carmine had what she needed from me. The last I remember is you leaving her in that room.” Crowley frowned, sucked on his bottom lip, teeth grazed over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Crowley if I knew-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what broke her spell. You. You made her nervous, you got too close and she got scared of -ah...” Crowley swayed, eyes closing tightly, “The… the trah- truth…” He leaned into Ezra and groaned, limp. Ezra grabbed his shoulders and laid the man backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley! Crowley, please stay with me… You should have listened to me… Shit!” He ran to the door and rang the bell frantically, opening the door and yelling down the hall. He didn’t know where anyone was, who was close by, but he needed hands, practiced hands that knew how to wrap bandages and what medicine to give. He yelled for Anathema. He yelled for Newton, for Tracy, for anyone and everyone that could possibly help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ezra turned toward Crowley he whimpered helplessly and ran to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took one hand and the other stroked through his hair. His breathing was ragged and shallow, his eyes were closed, asleep or passed out from the pain. He was sweating, feverish, hanging in on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Stay with me, Anthony.” He whispered, leaning to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help arrived none too soon. They were able to undress him, but stopped as soon as his shirt was off. Bruises covered his torso, his side was completely purple and red from the break. Blood was clotted in the hair on his chest, slices prominent down his arms and chest. They rolled him to continue checking the damage done to his body. His back was bruised, evidence of cutting and whips covered his skin. They kept him alive on purpose, to torture him further by forcing him to see what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing. Ezra paled. His stomach churned, he felt the bile rise in his throat, the tears in his eyes. His body shook violently. Tracy escorted him out of the bedroom. She sat him down in a plush chair in front of the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra please… I have to insist you stay here love.” She knelt before him and held his hands, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> can take care of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to be strong for him. I will get you when he is cleaned up, love but please.” She touched his cheek. “You need to be his strength.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will… I must.” Ezra nodded, leaning into the warm hand, “Save him. Please. I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra fell asleep with a half drunk cup of tea and a book on his lap, opened to page one. He didn’t even get past the first sentence before his body gave in to the warmth and comfort of tea and a soft chair. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder hours later, gently shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… It’s morning. Come along.” Tracy’s voice whispered. He met green eyes and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony! Is everything alright? Is he- what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now he’s just fine love. His fever is at bay and he’s been mended. We’re putting some salve on and he’s resting. He’s very lucky to have you, you know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... “ Ezra shook his head and put his book down. He stood from his chair and took Tracy’s hand, squeezing tightly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He let go, leaving Tracy. He walked to the door and into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema was spreading the ointment across a cut on Crowley’s chest, bandages wrapped around his broken side. She had a towel slung over her shoulder. Newton watched, whispering something to her from a plush chair next to the bed. They heard the door click open and eyes shot back. Anathema beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lover boy… We fixed him up, good as new for you.” She winked. Ezra blinked, stunned. Newton smacked a hand to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not the best timing, Anathema…” He groaned. She shrugged and put the bowl on the bedside, taking the towel off her shoulder to wipe her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… He’ll need this reapplied every few hours Ezra. There’s medicine for his fever but that’s not for a while now. Let us know if you need anything… I’m sure Adam or his friends will get us.” Anathema handed Ezra the towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… Thank you both.” Ezra said, accepting the towel, “I believe Tracy is waiting for you. She’ll want to talk about everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded a curt bow before adjourning to the sitting room. Ezra felt his chest warm with love for his two friends. He folded the towel and placed it behind him on the table before looking down at a sleeping Crowley. Red hair was now clean, loose curls splayed over a clean white pillow. Strands were drawn away from his face, long eyelashes resting on thin cheekbones. The sheets were drawn to cover just over his waist, his chest exposed to the air and freshly covered in salve and bandages. The ointment caused his body to glisten in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry... so sorry…” Ezra whispered, sitting in the chair next to his bed, taking his hand. He brought it to his mouth, pressing and holding his lips against the knuckles. His eyes closed, and he took in a breath, “I- I love you… I promise, I will be here when you awake.” It was a whisper against skin. It was so much easier to say than he thought it would be. He would stay, he would always stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra kept his promise. He stayed with Crowley, sat by his bedside through the following days. Food would come in and Ezra would eat what he could stomach. He would talk to Crowley, read to him. All the time Ezra would stay in the chair. All the time Crowley slept, body recovering from the suffering he had endured. When Ezra was tired, he’d lean forward and laid his head on the bed by his waist. He would take Crowley’s hand and grip it tightly, kissing it before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the third morning light came, Ezra awoke to a hand stroking his hair. He murmured softly and nuzzled into it before sighing in contentment. It was a lovely feeling to wake up to. Skilled fingers twirling through short curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- Oh! Crowley!?” Ezra gasped and looked up. Crowley was still laying down, Ezra’s head next to his hip. Crowley blushed softly and took his hand back, laying both across his stomach and fidgeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Angel I- It was so… tempting. You were there...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled and sat up, placing a hand gently over his to stop their movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, it’s not a problem, Crowley. How is your side feeling? I’m so happy to see you, the real you that is. You look- your fever is gone. You’re- Crowley...” Ezra stammered, squeezing his hands. His smile was bright, lighting up the room, a tear in the corner of his eyes of happiness. Crowley glanced at his hands touching Aziraphale’s and swallowed hard. They’d never touched like this, holding hands, touching hair. At least, not with the real Crowley… It was nerve wracking for them both, even the butterflies in their stomachs were panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m fine. Much better, just a bit sore. Whatever Tracy and Anathema did is a miracle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s… Let’s get you something to eat…” Ezra stuttered. He knew he needed more ointment applied, and Crowley was in no shape to do it himself. “We have to get your strength up. Some bread to start?” He stood, turning to the night stand and pouring a cold glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fine…” Crowley adjusted himself to sit against the pillows and headboard, taking a deep breath, willing his aching body to settle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra walked to pull the rope by the door, before sliding back in the chair. He froze, looking down at Crowley’s hand, questioning if he should take it, touch it… Another more pressing question arose but they were quickly interrupted by Adam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Ezra.” He said, stepping into the room and bowing, “I need to apologize for any behavior when you first arrived, apparently there was a witch and spells…?” He shrugged, “Anyway, I’m really happy you’re back, I finally get to do some actual work for someone so- Oh sorry I’m not supposed to talk to you like that, am I… My dad always said I carry on too much. ‘Overly active imagination’ he says, ‘You’re a chatterbox, Adam’. I don’t even know what that is! Oh, and he’s back, too! So I’m back to being an errand rat I guess. Second butler or some nonsense? Well if you need anything I’ll probably come. Dad’s getting weak in the knees, but don’t tell him I told you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra raised an eyebrow and looked to Crowley who shrugged and smirked. Chatterbox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Well thank you but no need to apologize. We would just like something to eat, to help get our strength back.” Ezra nodded politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For both Sir Crowley and yourself, Prince?” Adam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Thank you, Adam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, Prince.” And with that, he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra blinked, confused, several times. He turned to Crowley before stifling out a chuckle. They continued their conversation, well into the food that was brought in.  A tray was wheeled in overflowing with bread, fruits, scones, cheeses, and a few pieces of iced lemon cake. There was fresh water in a pitcher, as well as a pot of hot tea. Ezra sat on the bed next to Crowley. He broke a piece of bread and handed it to him, pouring him a glass of water as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start off light… You don’t want to get sick from too much.” Ezra handed him the water. He fixed himself a tea, picked up a scone and nibbled, murmuring happily. It reminded him of Tadfield, Anathema’s bakery, the smell of fresh bread and treats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke of their time apart briefly and times they were together. They discussed each friend, each foe, each and every mystery that was still unsolved before them. Problems that had arisen and could arise. Everything was discussed from the apple tarts they shared their last day, to the scones they were eating at present. They spoke for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took Carmine- well, your ring… Tracy said there was a dark um… force surrounding it? Something to that nature… But if it would allow her to transform into other creatures and she could escape the dungeons.” Ezra explained, looking at the scone. His appetite was suddenly gone, so he put it back on the tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A snake as a healer seems so... You’d think it’d have you change into a dove… or maybe a rabbit?” Crowley held the glass of water in his lap, watching the ripples, “I can’t believe she brought you here. Everything she did, every lie she told you.” He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was feeding off your mannerisms, how you move and treat me. I really hate that she… she took the real you from me. She stole so much time from you. She really did take your life.” Ezra frowned, gripping the comforter next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley touched Ezra’s hand gingerly and slid his own into it. Ezra took a sharp breath in and looked down at their hands clasped together. Crowley’s cheeks were painted a deep red and he bit his lip shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry if I’m being too forward…” Crowley said softly, trembling. Ezra blushed at the contact, staring where their skin touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect…” He swallowed, looking into golden eyes with a small smile. Everything flew from his mind besides this. This moment, what he was feeling set his nerves on fire, made his heart thump wildly against his chest. The rest of the world disappeared around them. Golden eyes closed and Crowley looked away, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should… We should prob-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was cut off by a hand touching his chin, turning his face back to look into his eyes. Ezra slid his right hand to cup his cheek. His heart slammed against his chest, his nerves were on fire through his body, the warmth in his chest expanding through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... So beautiful…” Ezra murmured. His thumb grazed over a sharp cheekbone, swallowing hard. His control was slipping, if there was any left. His thoughts raced, Crowley leaning into the hand and pressing a soft kiss into his palm. Ezra took a shuddering breath in and felt his body leaning in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave in to temptation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips brushed together tenderly. Ezra’s hand moved from his cheek to lace his fingers into red strands of hair. He wanted everything about Crowley. He needed him. Needed to feel, touch and know this was truly him. Crowley sighed, pressing his lips back against Ezra’s shyly. His right hand came to hold Ezra’s shoulder, steadying himself, allowing a small murmur to escape his lips. It was so soft and surreal. Crowley melted against him, sparks flying before his eyes. Finally… He pushed at Ezra’s shoulder, pulling back. It was like a dream… He really would hate to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…” He whispered, forehead leaning into Ezra’s. Ezra smiled and kissed him again, stroking through long red tresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize… I’ve wanted to… for so long…” Ezra spoke through his smile, both hands cupping Crowley’s cheeks, “Before, at the cottage. You told me you loved me, that you were protecting me… Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley. Let me-” Ezra felt his heart racing, eyes looking down toward Crowley’s lips, “Please, I love you.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed hard, “I love you, Ezra... Always.” His hands came to cover those on his cheeks, face turning to kiss the palm of his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will show you all the ways I love you when you regain your strength…” A hand slipped down to Crowley’s chest and he leaned in to nuzzle his ear, “I will show you as many times as you let me.” He muttered, kissing his earlobe. He heard Crowley’s breath hitch, hands grabbing Ezra’s shoulders tightly. Ezra smirked, “Unless that is… you have enough energy and I can start showing you now…?” His tongue snuck out to lick Crowley’s ear. The hand brushed down from his chest, over bandages, down his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah…” Crowley gasped and grabbed his wrist. His cheeks flushed a deep red, “St- Stop, Ezra… Please...” He managed to get out, breath heavy. He pushed Ezra away. Fingers clenched into Ezra’s shirt and his forehead pressed into his chest, “Not that I don’t… I just need time, Ezra… To recover.” He swallowed hard, nervous about the other’s reaction. He hoped Ezra would understand. Crowley was still so weak, sore from his injuries. He was unsure about everything that had happened still. Yet…. His mind went wild, avoiding what his mouth just said. He wanted nothing more than to feel Ezra press his body against his own, to wrap his legs around his waist, moaning, grabbing, thrusting-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley let out a soft moan and hid deeper into Ezra’s chest, face warm, body and mind betraying him. He shoved a hand between his legs trying to relieve some pressure, finding that touch just made it worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra murmured. His hand moved from his stomach back into his hair, “I understand. We will take our time, don’t torture yourself like this. Believe me, I’ve done the same over you.” Ezra tilted his head, nuzzling his nose into Crowley’s hair. Crowley nodded into his chest, letting out a shuddering sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just… You’ve always had this power over me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled into his hair, “And you of me, Crowley.” His hands stroked over Crowley’s back, “But now you must eat and rest. I should find the others, there is much to discuss and little time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley agreed. They separated themselves and Ezra sat beside him, finding the book he’d been reading. It was much better to read to someone who was awake and listening. After a bit more bread, water, and a nibble of a scone, Crowley slept. Ezra kissed his forehead and left the room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him before turning down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going, the hallways were a labyrinth of turns and doorways, far too many for him to know. He found himself lost for a moment before he heard a familiar voice through a door. He knocked politely and stepped back, hands behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tracy opened the door she looked concerned, tired, disheveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… How is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He finally woke, thank goodness. I was able to get him to eat and drink a bit. He’s asleep now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy nodded, “He’s like the son I never had… I’ve known him his whole life, and I owe him for mine.” She let out a breath, “But enough about me! We have much to discuss. Should we find a room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, watching as Tracy reached to pull a rope next to the door for the young woman that was helping her earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must find Anathema and Newton.” Ezra looked down the hall, hands coming out from behind his back to fiddle with his shirt, “They need to be a part of this. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy nodded and stepped from the room, closing the door behind her. They waited a moment in the hallway before the young maid, Pepper, came down the hall, wiping her hands on her apron. She was frazzled, obviously in the middle of something and they so rudely interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. What is it now?” She sighed. Ezra’s eyebrows flew up in shock and he looked at Tracy. He really needed to get this staff trained on proper manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheek!” Tracy chuckled, patting Pepper on the head, “See? You can’t talk to these men that way they get insulted! We need a room and the other two from our party dear. The young man and the woman, not the one in the Prince’s chambers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra blushed, remembering Crowley sleeping half naked in his bed, hair splayed over his pillow, how he had reacted to his words and touches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear… I am in trouble. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, shaking his head, trying to get the image out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, right away I’ll get on with it.” Pepper grumbled, fixing her hair. She muttered about masculine imperialism, democracy and something about hats as she walked away, surely to get help setting up a sitting room of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that look… Tell me what happened.” Tracy smirked, leaning closer to Ezra after she walked away. Ezra jumped, stuttering, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean what happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He managed out, “We- It’s private! We only discussed certain events, Tracy, I don’t know what you are implying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy smirked and leaned into his ear, “You know perfectly well what I’m implying, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!” Anathema’s voice sliced through the awkward engagement. She came out of her chambers several doors down, running and throwing her arms around him. Ezra was never so happy to see her than he had been the past few days. She brought Crowley, she saved their lives. She was a real miracle worker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema…” he brightened, squeezing her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your boyfriend?” She whispered, smirking. Ezra grumbled, cheeks red and pinched her side gently. She’d always known, she’d been his confidant. She teased him like the sister he’d never had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema leave the poor man alone, everything’s been so topsy-turvy he may as well be in Wonderland… Besides, he wouldn’t even tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton came down the hall shortly after, hands behind his back, a smile across his face, “So good to see you fully recovered, Crowley is well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stepped away from Anathema, nodding. He’d only seen them a moment since the imposter showed herself. They did have much to discuss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35</p>
<p>I really don't bite. Unless it's a sandwich... </p>
<p>PS: Adam made me giggle when I wrote him in. :3 Sorry not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Newt is a sass machine. Idk, I feel after he took Shadwell’s scissors and pretended to stab a witch with them it could be HC. 😆 Heck, poor kid has nothing else going on. Maybe Aziraphale’s apprentice? 👀 I could be alright with that. Ah, add this to my “to-do” list.</p>
<p>Oh so this fic, right. Crowley is recovering, Ezra is getting answers... And we are introducing a new character. Also a huge plot twist. I love plot twists. 1941 blitz was probably my favorite, it was just one twist after another. </p>
<p>And so, here we are, nearly halfway done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam came, gathering them and escorting them down the halls, back to the front entrance. One of the doors off the main foyer was a large sitting room, floor to ceiling shelves of books; encyclopedias, novels, maps and personal diaries amongst everything. Ezra was in awe at the amount of literature. There was a roaring fireplace- and Ezra noticed a large painted portrait hanging over the fireplace of a family. He recognized the boy as his father, his grandparents standing at his sides. Family he would never know, he would never see. There was something strange about them though. Something familiar and yet...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, there are more pressing matters. What are we to do about the traitor, for example.” Tracy frowned and sat in a chair by the fire, watching his face, “You need to reintroduce yourself to your people, you need to appoint a court to serve in your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Ezra sighed. He leaned his forearm against the mantle of the fireplace and watched the flames flicker, “One step at a time. You are my most trusted advisors.” He turned and looked at the three, “We need to keep a close eye on the North, they’ll be coming for Carmine. We need to make an example of the witch, find out what she wanted and why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose your head to be removed?” Newton shrugged. Anathema shot him a look and he just smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I need to know… how was everyone in this castle enchanted before we got here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’d say she wasn’t working alone. More than likely she sent someone here while she rode to the South to spring you from jail. Less likely, you have a traitor in your midst.” Tracy frowned, “Even amongst those closest to you, Ezra. Even us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned and looked into the fire, the flame dancing and causing his mind to spin. A traitor. It could be someone in the room, someone in the village, someone on his staff… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh…” Ezra growled, “There has to be a way to find who she is working with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amathema sat next to him, “You have to show everyone who you really are, who you were born to be. Whatever power that… that bitch had over the people seems to have worn off, the staff are already back to normal… If you can call them normal that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But even if Ezra can prove to the people who he is and his birthright is true, they could still refuse him as leader.” Newton frowned, arms crossing. Anathema looked to Tracy, waiting for her mentor to interject </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will cross that bridge when it comes.” Tracy nodded, “What say you, Prince? What are our next steps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stood and turned toward Tracy. He looked at his shoes. They were suddenly interesting, maybe they would know how to proceed. He bit his lip thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can</span>
  </em>
  <span> I trust you all? How do I know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, “I have more of your secrets in my head than I care to share right now.” She winked, “You're going to have to trust your gut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That worked so well last time.” Ezra muttered, gasping as he wasn't alone when he said it. A voice came from the doorway and Crowley stood, bare feet, trousers, tunic loose and untucked exposing a little chest and most of a shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra frowned, standing and walking to him quickly. Crowley held a hand out and touched his shoulder to slow him down. He was leaning heavily against the doorway, still incredibly weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep… Adam helped me down here to find you, said you were all talking. He said it was boring and it might help get me back to sleep.” He smirked. Ezra shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tutted, taking Crowley’s arm over his shoulder and walking him to the couch where he sat Crowley down. Tracy’s eyes filled with sympathy, reaching over and taking his hand comfortingly. Crowley looked at her and squeezed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Crowley, can’t you just rest yourself for one day? Two at the most?” Anathema interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he needs a week…” Newton grumbled, looking out a window. Anathema batted his arm, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. I’m not going to sleep and I'm sitting here resting. Let me in on your plans at least. I know this kingdom better than all of you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy cleared her throat, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.” He corrected himself with an eyeroll, “Besides, our Prince will need his Knight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Prince will need his Knight to be strong and healthy, not weak and broken.” Tracy took her hand back, standing, “You can stay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not for long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley winced at the name and sighed, defeated. It was the best he was going to get, but at least he would have an idea of what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Ezra,” Tracy continued, “There is a way to alleviate </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic or curses put upon people without having to wait a tremendous amount of time. There is a tree that grows in the castle gardens with pink flowers. The fruit from this tree will cleanse the body and mind-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an apple tree, Ezra.” Crowley interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush!” Tracy snapped. Crowley smirked, Ezra chuckled. “This isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular </span>
  </em>
  <span>apple tree, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> apple tree, where all of life in this world began. The apples from this tree allow you to choose between right and wrong, and will cast out any doubt or evil within you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a cleanse.” Crowley added, craving the sound of Ezra’s laugh again and getting just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well! If you think you’re so damn smart then you lot go on ahead.” Tracy sighed, sitting next to Crowley and crossing her arms, “Don’t need me to tell you how things work around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema stood, “It’s not so simple as to just pick an apple and eat it off this tree, Ezra. There are special rules to selecting the fruit. See, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get to pick the apple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” Tracy interjected, “It’s as if the tree speaks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the entire operation. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>apple tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> will talk to him and tell him which apple to eat, and then he would be cured? ‘This is ridiculous.’ He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it sounds crazy, Ezra but… you’ve been taking it for some time now without us telling you. The cure for the poison we were giving you in Tadfield was from this tree. Tracy was bringing it to us as often as she could. We slipped one time, Carmine had put her own plans into motion.” Anathema frowned, “The flowers of the tree can cleanse your body. The fruit… The fruit will cleanse your soul and any impurities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is in the castle garden, overlooking the sea.” Tracy nodded, hands smoothing out her skirt, “Still think it’s crazy?” She caught Ezra’s eye, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ezra was silent and absorbing this new information. There was a tree in his castle</span> <span>that had magic flowers and fruit. This garden was the beginning of the entire world, where life began. It’s just an apple tree though… Right? After deliberating the thought, Ezra agreed to see the tree in question and partake in its fruit. Depending on which piece of fruit it decided to let him eat, of course. As illogical as this all sounded… This seemed the first logical step before discussing any further plans, to make sure his party was finally complete and trustworthy.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra helped Crowley up, holding his arm over his shoulder and a hand around his waist. They all followed Tracy and Anathema out of the sitting room to the main foyer, through another door. They entered a grand ballroom, an entire wall was floor to ceiling windows which allowed the sun to beat into the room. Three enormous chandeliers hung from the ceiling sparkled in the sunlight, causing colors to dance around the walls and dark wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stared at it all. Stained glass adorned the two windows at either end decoratively with art of flowers on one, and an apple tree on another. Large blue and gold curtains hung between the windows and around the room. A small stage stood at a far side for musicians, doors on either side that led to another mystery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing…” Ezra gaped, holding Crowley close, stopping and staring at the incredibly beautiful room. It was like something from a book Newton had given him, causing his imagination to run wild. A Prince looking for his love at a ball, dancing and drinking, music and laughter all night long. He shyly thought a moment of a small dance- just himself with Crowley, gliding across the floor, touching hands. Ezra sighed dreamily. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sucker for romance novels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Crowley whispered. Ezra looked to him and caught Crowley’s eye. He’d been staring at him. Crowley blushed, caught, and looked away quickly. They continued to follow the others toward the bright doors and windows. The prospect of dancing with Crowley was so thrilling. At the same time it was depressing. He knew if there was a ball held, it would most likely be to find him a wife, he’d have to have an heir. With Crowley… it just wasn’t possible. Ezra swallowed and shook his head. That was not a problem for this moment. He needed to make sure he could trust this small party first before moving on to bigger problems. His mother, these kingdoms… they had to come first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked outdoors to a large terrace, Ezra gasped. The grounds were much larger than he had imagined. The greenest grass he’d ever seen splayed over the area until it met a large wall. Over the wall the crisp water of the ocean could be seen for miles. Inside the courtyard was a large white marble fountain centrally located at the bottom of the stairs. A small pond was to the far right, and a garden with a small orchard to the left. The grass wrapped around the sides of the grounds and he could nearly make out where it continued to. He imagined the stalls where the horses were kept, perhaps a garden on one side, or a greenhouse. He’d require a proper tour of this beautiful plot of land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s magnificent.” He muttered, taking in a deep breath, the salty air filling his lungs, the sea breeze drifting through golden curls. It was the most peaceful he’d felt in months. All thoughts left his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Angel.” Crowley spoke, hand coming to touch the hand on his waist. Ezra glanced up at him and smiled, relaxed, so in love. His eyes were even more golden in the sunlight. His red hair seemed to have streaks of gold laced in, and Ezra could just make out the freckles that brushed across his cheeks. It was as if he was actually seeing him for the first time. Ezra leaned in, glancing down to his lips, swallowing. They had a moment… They-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey uh… Lover boy let’s get going…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spell broke. Ezra jumped, cheeks blazing, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah… Sorry I got… I was just… Let’s go then?” He stuttered out. Tracy stifled a laugh and started down the steps, Anathema and Newton following behind. Ezra turned to Crowley again and quickly pecked his lips, hand gently squeezing Crowley’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, in the sun.” Ezra whispered, “I will bring it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Thank you.” He found an iron cast table with several chairs on the terrace. Ezra helped him to sit and kissed his knuckles tenderly. Their hands lingered together a moment before Ezra joined the others at the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stopped next to the fountain. It was engraved with cherubs holding lotus flowers, snakes wrapped around the center spout with the flower prominent in its design. Four other spouts around the main were designed with the lotus. Wings were engraved around the rim of the basin, and when Ezra looked into the water he gasped softly. Two wings, a black and a white were at the bottom of the pool, the twin snakes meeting and the lotus between them. It was the emblem that was on his cup at Tracy’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Ezra.” Tracy turned, pausing to wait, “We will have time to discuss many of your questions later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the four made it to the garden there was indeed a small orchard of fruit trees. A single apple tree stood with a dirt path leading directly to it. It stood in the middle of the orchard, bunches of the fruit hung from top to bottom. Beautiful red orbs, perfect without a single stray on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he heard it: A man’s voice calling to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ezra asked, looking at Newton. Newton shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything, Ezra…” He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come, Aziraphale… I have been awaiting your arrival for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at the tree and nearly gasped. The tree. The tree was </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his father’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s breath hitched and he walked down the path to the tree, thankful for the shade it lent from the bright sun. When he stood before the tree he paused and reached up to touch the leaves, smiling softly. Something inside of him made him decide to go further, ducking under the branches and standing under the oldest tree in existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you…” He asked, touching the leaves gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father, Aziraphale. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have been waiting for you for so many years, my son. You’ve grown to be such a good man… But now it is time you know the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know you are my father? You’re… you’re a tree.” Ezra frowned, hand gliding from the leaves to the trunk, running a hand over the bark, “Though I did speak to a snake before…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was not killed by the South, Aziraphale. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… a witch turned you into a tree…?” Ezra raised an eyebrow, “What happened, father-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never went to the West. I don’t have time to explain now, my son. When the descendants of the Angel Aziraphale die, our spirits connect to the beginning of existence. This tree is our family tree. Now let me quickly explain. I left for the East, for home, to find your older sibling. However, my child, it seems you have already met them. You may have known them for some time now, I suppose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his brain malfunction, hand snapping back from the bark as if burnt. He couldn’t have just said… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My… what now?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snapped, “Mother never mentioned a- a sibling? But how is that even possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will explain later, my boy. Come back tonight when the sun is at its lowest point. For now you must take these to your court.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A branch dipped down next to Ezra with exactly five apples, one for each of them. Ezra reached up and brushed his fingers against the shining red skin tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My court… A sibling…” He whispered, “How can you be so sure they exist? This is- this is madness...” Ezra began to pluck apples from the branch, a pit growing in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tree chuckled</span>
  <em>
    <span>, They are with you now… Just on the other side of these branches. The rightful heir, protector of the realm, the bringer of peace, the one who will unite the world… Come back to me, my son. Tonight. You will know everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his stomach fall. Who would it be…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can that be possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will explain, but for now you must go. Do not speak a word of this, Aziraphale, my boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swallowed and held the apples close, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. How? How could this happen, years without such an important piece of information? Years of being lied to, kept in the dark, shunned by his mother for not being good enough. His life had been tossed around so much in recent months and now completely uprooted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father please, tell me… If they’re the rightful heir… What does that mean for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The branches receded up into the tree and a small opening cleared to allow him out. Ezra clenched his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves, ignoring the pit in his stomach. He walked into the sunlight and looked directly toward Anathema and Newton, swallowing hard. One of them was the rightful heir to the North and Eastern lands. Ezra walked closer to the group and started handing out the apples. When he was left with two he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… told me to take these all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my court</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said, watching the shine on the red in his arms. It wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> court, after all. It wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> castle after all either, was it? He was now second in line for the throne. A throne he didn’t really want, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How unusual…” Tracy raised a delicate eyebrow, taking a bite of the fruit. Anathema, Newton and Ezra followed, taking a bite. Ezra swallowed the fruit, letting out a pleasant hum. It was the sweetest, juiciest apple he’d ever bit into. Yet he looked at it sadly, staring at the uneaten one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go… Crowley...” He hushed, hurrying along. Tracy watched after Ezra as he hurried away. Anathema and Newton glanced at each other in curiosity and started to follow. Tracy held a hand out to stop them, glancing back toward the tree, studying it with a worried frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt a tear tremble down his cheek as he walked purposefully toward the castle. He was dazed. Crowley… The only thing on his mind, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. The Black Knight of the East, sworn to protect the king, to protect him… but he wasn’t even the true King. He’d been lied to all his life, told he was to rule over and protect his people for his whole life. Why was his sibling cast out, hidden from sight? From the palace and his mother? They didn’t turn up until his Father was gone, maybe he was right and did find them all those years ago? Would they accept the throne? Would they relinquish their new title and force Ezra to rule? Would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…” Crowley sat, frowning concerned. Ezra stopped in his tracks and realized he was at the top of the stairs, facing him. Crowley…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra didn’t realize he dropped their apples. He didn’t feel his feet take him forward. He’d nearly thrown himself at Crowley, arms wrapped around his neck, face buried into his shirt. Tears moistened the cloth, breath choking out of him. It was too much- it was always too much. It didn’t dawn on him what was happening until hands were pushing him away gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra? What happened?” Crowley tilted his chin up to see his wet eyes and tear stained red cheeks. His thumb brushed over the reddened skin to wipe away the tears that fell. Ezra looked down and shook his head, clenching his eyes. His hands took Crowley’s, holding them to his face, tilting into the palm and kissing one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I need you- the apple- please…” He mustered out, “Please… I need to trust you, Crowley… You are-” He choked, hands leaving Crowley’s to lace into his hair, “Please, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his chest tighten at such an intimate statement and nodded, “Anything for you, Angel.” He leaned to press a soft kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra picked up the apple and brushed it off on his own shirt, making sure it shined. He shakily presented it to Crowley, holding it up so the other could take a bite. Ezra looked into his eyes, pleading for the other to be real, to be his true self that he knew and loved from Tadfield, to have no incantations or spells or potions in his system. He truly believed that this was the cure to these spells, the antidote to the poisons. He hoped that was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned in, allowing Ezra to feed him. He held Ezra’s gaze and sunk his teeth into the fruit. The juice ran down his chin, dripping down to his chest. Crowley kept his hands on the arms of the chair obediently. He kept Ezra’s gaze as he chewed and only closed his eyes to blink. He swallowed, the rest of his body still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you… I need you to get better.” Ezra whispered between them. He dropped the apple and placed his hands on Crowley’s wrists, “Right now I need to know you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> though. I need to know you are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am… I am yours, Angel.” Crowley’s hands stayed on the arms of the chair, gripping tightly. His head turned to the side shyly, swallowing hard. He couldn’t catch Ezra’s look, it was too intimate. The heat grew within Ezra, fire burning in his eyes, through his veins. Ezra moved a hand to his chin, turning his head back to catch his eyes again. His other hand moved to his thigh and used it as leverage to lean up closer, noses brushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra..” Crowley leaned in, cheeks flushed. “Please…” Ezra moved away. He stood and kissed his forehead, causing a small whine to leave Crowley’s throat at the tease. Ezra buried his nose into red locks, breathing in his scent with a shaking breath. Lavender and sandalwood… his true self. Devotion and protection. This was his Raphael, his Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you…” Ezra whispered into his hair, “It’s really you…” A smile exploded over his face, hugging his head into his chest, shaking, “You… Crowley you really are my </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He managed. Crowley leaned into him, arms coming up from the chair finally and wrapping around Ezra’s waist, squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me. I’m here… and I will always be yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😍</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Blood and a little gore, an almost NSFW scene, but not quite yet!</p>
<p>So much information here, I really wish I had split this into two chapters but next chapter is fantastic so... Nuts to you. </p>
<p>Beware: Heavy plot is a foot. I swear this could have been a 50+ chapter piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before the sun had set and he was requested at the presence of his father, Ezra made sure Crowley was comfortable. He insisted Crowley continue to sleep in his personal chambers as opposed to his own room. Crowley argued this offer to the point Ezra had to lay down rank, as this is where he had been since their arrival. It was where he was most comfortable, and where Ezra was comfortable having him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sat on the edge of the bed still dressed, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Red hair hung loose over his shoulders, strands brushing against his cheeks. It had grown out since Ezra saw him in Tadfield, at least a few inches. Ezra knelt in front of him. He brushed strands of hair behind his ear before taking his hands, squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not lay with you until you are ready, my love. Be it tomorrow or months from now.” Ezra brought his hands up to his lips and kissed them sweetly. Crowley flushed, biting his lip. He nodded, relaxing only a tad but keeping his gaze away from searching blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand…” Crowley said, barely a murmur. His hands grasped Ezra’s tightly, palms sweaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Ezra frowned, tilting his head, trying to catch his avoiding gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t want to disappoint you when we- um… I just... It’s just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he trailed off shyly, teeth gnawing at his lip. Ezra chuckled and ran a hand into his hair, letting those fire red locks frame his face. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tire of his hair. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips, lingering for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve-” He swallowed, his own cheeks pink, “I’ve never… I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Crowley. I’ve never had anyone like that. Everything I know I’ve read in books. Lots of books. They… some had pictures for reference.” Ezra’s face was suddenly steaming red, “Lots of pictures, made it easy to um… put the pieces together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley laughed a little, nerves bubbling to the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s hands came to his shoulders, “Crowley… I just… I want a future that I can be with you without fear of persecution, and the North was so hostile-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Crowley snapped, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, “Please- just, don’t. I won’t think of things like that, of being without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, leaning into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go… I still have questions that need answering.” Ezra leaned in and kissed him once more. Crowley allowed Ezra to stand, his insides warm with adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra left Crowley with Wensleydale, who was being trained by Adam. Ezra wasn’t sure Adam was the best person to be training anyone, though Wensleydale seemed a polite, a fast learner, and eager to please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra found his way through the halls to the ballroom, where he stopped to looked around. Lotus blooms, wings, snakes… they were everywhere. The sun was falling rapidly, he had to move. He pushed the doors open and ran down the stairs from the terrace, past the fountain, through the grass. Finally, he saw the tree. He stopped when he stood in front of it, where he was just earlier with the rest of his party. He stared at the tree, admiring and studying its branches, its shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the apple tree moved, branches casting aside like curtains and inviting him underneath. Ezra nodded firmly and walked forward until the branches closed behind him. It was quiet, warm, and inviting. Then, a voice spoke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, Ezra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His father, Lord Azeris’ voice said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please sit. We have so much to discuss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra noticed a large pile of leaves behind him and sat, the tree offering him an apple. He took one and shined it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me father…Tell me who my sibling is? I want to know everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your sister. Her name is Anathema.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra dropped his apple in shock. Anathema, strong willed, outspoken, beautiful Anathema was his sister. They didn’t look much alike, but that didn’t matter. Years of friendship was actually two siblings, a deep secret buried in only the few minds that knew. Ezra shook his head and looked through the branches, eyeing the stars through the spaces between. His sister. Azeris continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was born nearly two years before you, Ezra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was born in secret, as your mother and I were not wed. Philomenia remained indoors with only her closest maid at her side here, in the East. Once Anathema was born we returned to the North, leaving her here with the maid. It broke your mother’s heart to leave her child, but they would have both been killed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When we were wed some months later, you were the result, an honorable child in the eyes of the kingdom, born from our nuptials. A Prince. So we hid Anathema all those years until you became older. The maid sent us letters about how she was doing often, until she grew to be 12. That’s when I brought her here… I went </span>
  </em>
  <span>East</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Ezra, to bring my first born home, your sister. The maid came with me to see us back safely but… I never got to see my family whole again. We were attacked. I forced them to flee and took a blade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s heart panged in his chest, bringing his knees up and hugging tightly. The story of how his father died, his family divided. He stayed quiet, as the story continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know the maid, Ezra. Tracy. When Anathema lived in the village in the East she watched over her as she grew, and when she came to adulthood she left. I doubt you ever even noticed Tracy. When she left, she assigned a young squire to watch over the two of you, to help defend from-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my son. He used all the knowledge of the books and manuscripts he possessed to help you when poisoned. Tracy would bring herbs to Amathema that she could not find. Flowers from this tree saved you, my son. This… This Is my greatest regret in life, my son. Abandoning my child, ruining our family, your lives. You grew to be so strong, my son. You all deserved better...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sat quietly, absorbing this information. He stared at the leaves of the tree, how they rustled with the branches movements. It was a sad tale. Sacrifice so a child, once abandoned by her parents, could live. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Ezra understood, he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father… Crowley, he is the Black Knight of the Eastern Kingdom? Sworn to protect the royal family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tree was silent for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony Crowley is not a Knight like you would think, Ezra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his breath hitch and he widened his eyes in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony Crowley… He is a Knight of the Black Order. This is not a Knight of the Eastern Kingdom as many assume. He protects the realm, protects the royal family but at a price. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s… We</span>
  <em>
    <span> pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? In gold? What’s a Black Order?” Ezra frowned angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no my son. Allow me to explain. This price is not gold or jewels. He may not even know this price yet himself, Ezra. Anthony was an orphan, raised with the Black Order in the East. They were fighters, protectors of the East and all within it. Anthony left them however, never fully completing his training. Have you noticed he carries a black ring, with the likeness of a snake?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, fearing the next words. He had a run in with this ring before. With Carmine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This ring… It is not ordinary, it allows the wearer to heal themselves at a price. In order to heal another, the holder must be wounded themselves. An eye for an eye. This ring has been with Crowley his entire life, passed from his father and his father before him, who founded the Order. The Black Order has always protected our family, Ezra, since time began. Tracy sent young Anthony to the North shortly after my death to watch over you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father… Carmine she stole the ring from him and used it. She… She betrayed us-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Long ago, she was a part of the Black Order. They have since disbanded because of three traitorous leaders. Carmine, Chalky and Raven. Their rings were taken from them, my son. The red phoenix, the white stag, and the-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The black snake…” Ezra whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. All had similar powers to them, but were being used for evil purposes. They are why I am here, my spirit attached to this tree until the next great Leader of the East releases me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They… So the three, they attacked you. They stabbed you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azeris lowered the branches to allow for more privacy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my son. But young Anthony helped to save what was most important. He ripped the ring from around Carmine’s neck and allowed Anathema and Tracy safe passage to the North. Anthony would have helped me but it was too late. I told him to run, take the ring back to the East and hide. He continued to train until Tracy came for him, sending him to the North to watch over you. Carmine was a step ahead of us, as were Chalky and Raven, taking up places on your Mother’s court.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t mother recognize Anathema?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She never left the castle grounds, my son, did she</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned. How did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know because of Tracy. She’s told you everything, she came to see you, she’s known all along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Ezra. She’s always been there for you, whether you knew it or not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ezra could swear he felt his father smiling, a warmth surrounding him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra… Am I wrong to say that I feel… You have become very attached to Anthony?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra blushed and swallowed, “I… I have father, I’m sorry I know it’s wrong-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azeris chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My son… Why is it wrong? Are you not in love? Are you not happy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra clenched his eyes shut, “Yes- Yes father I am, I’m so happy but… But two men… We can bear no children, it’s frowned upon, shunned… People will think and talk-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra… Do not make the same mistakes I had made in my life. Do not shun your love and your family. The people of the East are much more accepting than that of the North. Closed minded peasants up there if you ask me. You must meet our people, my son, as you did in the North. You will find your love is just as accepted as any other. Why do you think I brought your Mother here to give birth?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his chest swell with happiness, “I can have… I can be with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as Anathema accepts her position as Queen, Ezra. The sun will shine on your union.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father… If she declines… that is to say she does not accept the crown? I can’t live without him, Father I won’t.” Ezra felt himself panicking, leaning forward and grabbing the grass under his hands, “I-” Ezra felt a tear fall from his eye and saw it hit the grass, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand, my child. But do not fret. Everything happens for a reason. Your destiny has always been written in the stars, my son. Now go, he waits for you. We will speak again, of this I am certain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sniffed and wiped his face, “Father… Please tell me what will happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father… Father, please Father!” Ezra slammed his fist into the ground, yelling. ‘Your destiny has always been written in the stars’ he said. What is that destiny. A deep breath was taken in as he sat back on his heels. Dirt smudged on his cheeks as he wiped tears away. Hands came to rest on his thighs, dirt smudging into tan trousers. The story from his Father, all this new information about well… everyone. His head hurt, his eyes hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stay strong. He had to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his body moving on its own. He stood and moved out from under the tree, walking across the grass and stopping as he faced the castle. Lights were on through the towers. He wondered if Crowley was asleep. He wondered what he would be dreaming of. How beautiful he looked when he slept, little noises that escaped his lips as he dreamt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see him like that, so peaceful, so lovely. Not with his mind racing as if nothing had changed- the uncertainty of it all. He turned from the castle and walked toward the pond, troubled. He sat on a bench and listened to the earth, watching the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ezra…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A warmth spread over his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ezra…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra cracked an eye open and whimpered, sun blinding him, back sore. He had fallen asleep on the bench by the pond. He faced the back, curled up tightly. He was so cold from the night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Crowley…?” He shivered out, closing his eyes tighter and turning away from the sun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley knelt next to the bench, reaching to stroke through his beautiful curls. “You didn’t come to bed…” Crowley questioned, “What happened last night?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra froze. What happened last night, indeed. It was like a dream, maybe it was. Speaking to his father, his voice attached to a tree. Sleeping next to the pond under the stars. He knew what happened, but how could he explain what happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I found… answers.” Ezra began, “I found you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley frowned. His head tilted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I was asleep, Aziraphale. You didn’t come to me, you didn’t find me. Why can’t you find me? You’re going to lose me… We’re going to burn.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley buried his face into Ezra’s neck. Fangs bit into skin, blood gushing out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up, flailing as he fell off the bench and face first into the muddy shore by the pond. The sun was peeking over the wall and beginning to reflect off the water. He was dreaming. It had been just a dream, that Crowley was a dream. He wasn’t here, he was inside, in his bed, recovering. Ezra groaned and rolled over, a hand on his stomach, the other over his eyes. Fangs. Blood. What was all that about? He wiped down his face and sighed, the warm sun on his front, the cold mud seeping into his clothes behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra tilted his head backward to see Crowley upside-down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had a horrible dream about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely. Is that why you’re laying in mud?” Crowley gingerly walked closer, slowly and sat on the bench with a slight groan. He looked down at Ezra by his feet and raised an eyebrow, lifting a toe to poke his side, “Probably not a smart choice to wear white and tan then. You’re dirtier than I ever was in the flower shop.” Crowley chuckled and leaned back, looking over the water. It reminded him of the shop, the small cottage and the pond in the back, the flowers, the stolen moments they could share. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley? Can I ask you something…” Ezra knelt up, deciding to sit back on his feet instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you-” Ezra paused and thought a moment, “Where did you get that ring?” He decided on, looking up. Crowley swallowed hard and looked up to the sky. He stayed quiet, thinking that story through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stole it. A witch was attacking a family in the woods…” His eyes closed, “I suppose you must know this already, Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father told me, Crowley… He told me everything, I think. Things you might not even know. How that ring works, about Tracy-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know about my ring, Ezra. I know the power it possesses, what I could have. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I want a normal life. With you... t- to protect you.”  He looked into deep blue eyes. His cheeks flushed softly, “I want to be with you, always. Owning that ring takes that life from me. From us. It belongs in a vault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t let her get it back, Crowley. They can’t win. Anathema has to-” Ezra stopped himself and covered his mouth. That was too far, too much information. Anathema... His sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… I know. I know about her, Tracy sent me to the North to protect you both. Even worse is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carmine </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows who she is, which is dangerous enough. She did not mention this to the court when I was there, but told me so many times how she’d love to-” He stopped and shook his head, “Not… Not very nice things to either of you, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema can’t know. Father said, it’s too soon we have to settle in, gain our footing in the East before revealing such information to anyone. We must heal the new wounds before opening old ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, looking down at Ezra who was sitting before him between his feet. He paused and felt his tongue sweep out to lick his lips, his feet moved in and shyly brushed up against his thighs. Ezra looked down to see what was touching him. His hands reached down to touch his ankles tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling a bit better?” Ezra glanced up through eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his cheeks darken and his hands fisted into his trousers. Ezra knelt up before him and slid his hands from his ankles, up strong calves and delicate knees. He brushed past Crowley’s hands to move up muscular thighs, coming to the waist of his trousers and undoing his belt. Crowley felt his breath hitch, his body trembling from this new touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah- Angel… we should get you cah- cleaned up and presentable.” Crowley interjected quickly, hands frozen at his sides as he watched nimble fingers work on the button, “I’m not even supposed to be out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony J. Crowley what on earth are you doing out of bed?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy’s yell sliced through the moment, their eyes widening. They got caught. Neither could move. Ezra looked up to Tracy, frozen, holding Crowley’s pants which he finally unbuttoned, on his knees. This looked bad. Crowley grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Good Morning, Tracy-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘Good Morning’ me, you get your-“ Tracy paused. She finally figured out what she’d stumbled upon. She smirked mischeviously and walked past them to stand facing the water at the shore, back to them, hands clasped in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems I have come at a bad time.” She smirked. Ezra flushed, Crowley swallowed and hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, Tracy.” Ezra grumbled, buttoning Crowley’s pants, “We were just going back inside. Good morning.” He nodded curtly, standing and holding a hand down to Crowley. He pulled him up, perhaps too hard as Crowley fell into him with a pained groan. Ezra swooped in and hooked his arm over his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra muttered, gripping his hand and steadying him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled weakly, tired, “I’m alright, Angel. I just need to rest. I think I pushed it a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your father, Ezra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy’s voice caused Ezra to stop in his tracks and look back over a shoulder, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know…” He started, “Have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy shook her head, reaching into a pocket of her dress and taking out some cold peas, throwing them into the water for the ducks to find later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My window looks over the gardens, Ezra. I merely saw you walking to the orchard last night.” She assured, “I did not intend to spy or make you uncomfortable.” She wiped her hands on her dress before clasping them together again. Ezra felt Crowley’s body lean heavier into him. He looked to Crowley who nodded, eyes drooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dearest… We really ought to get you to bed.” Ezra frowned, holding him up with all his strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” Crowley muttered out. His head tilted forward. Ezra scooped him up, holding under Crowley’s legs, red curls resting on his chest. Crowley hissed, arching slightly before settling into the arms. It would take a bit more time for his ribs to fully heal. Ezra would wait, he would use every piece of patience at his disposal. When they were to finally be together it would be right, it would be special. He would make it memorable, anything and everything Crowley wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy please meet me at the terrace in an hour… If you can please have the staff bring out tea and breakfast that would be lovely. I must get myself cleaned up, and get Crowley back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy nodded, curtseying, “Thank you, Ezra. Please see he is taken care of. I’m sure we have much to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra carried the sleeping man into the castle and through the ballroom. He stopped for just a moment and looked up at the chandeliers. This would always be his favorite room. Beautiful crystal, the sun reflecting through and causing the glass to shimmer in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you a dance when you are well, my love.” Ezra smiled lovingly, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It warmed his heart before he continued walking through the labyrinth of hallways, back to his personal chambers. What he wouldn’t give to share this with Crowley, to treat him to every indulgence he could offer, dote on him, cater to him, cherish every moment they would spend together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra managed short of a miracle to open the door, shutting it behind him with his foot. He walked to the bedroom, gently laying Crowley down. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair away from his eyes, stroking his cheek, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Crowley…” Ezra whispered, smiling, “Sleep, my love. Dream of whatever you like best in the world, I will try to be here when you awaken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra pulled the blankets up over his chest, hand resting over his heart when he noticed. He still didn’t have the ring on under his shirt. It had never been returned. Tracy was holding onto it… he hoped. Standing, Ezra went to wash up, questioning himself and what would have happened to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished, he changed his clothing into something familiar. A cream jacket over a light blue shirt, a dark blue cravat with golden brocade accents. His brown trousers led to dark brown shoes. It was his normal wear from his time in Tadfield and he loved being comfortable. He stared at himself in a mirror he found in the bedroom before nodding, stepping quietly, and happily out of his bedroom. An hour had passed and as promised, he made his way to the terrace. He found Tracy, Anathema and Newton sitting around a table that was overflowing with tea, sandwiches, biscuits and fruits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really need to cut back on these miniature feasts.” Ezra frowned, “How wasteful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Ezra, come sit. Tell us about your father.” Tracy pat the chair next to her. Ezra  sat down, laying a napkin over his lap. He’d been eating very sparingly the past three days with Crowley. It was time to make up for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, my father… He’s very wise.” Ezra started, “But Tracy, I need to know first. Do you have Crowley’s ring?” He grabbed a croissant, adding a few pieces of fruit to his plate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ezra. I’ve been wearing it, keeping it safe.” She took the ring out from under her dress to show proof, “I didn’t want Crowley to get the wrong idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded thanks and glanced at Amathema a moment, clearing his throat. The poor girl. Older than him by two years, no experience in any manner of royal life. He wanted to tell her, explain to her, show her how to behave properly when the time came. He’d promised though. He’d given his word to wait until the time was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father said we should meet the people in the kingdom.” He poured himself a tea, adding milk and sugar, sitting back, “He said they are very accepting and much different than those in the North.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will walk with you then, Ezra.” Anathema nodded, “I know the East, the people and how they think, how they work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Anathema.” Ezra nodded, “Newton obviously I’d like you there. Tracy would you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will stay here, look after Crowley. He needs ointment reapplied soon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tracy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else did he say? Was it weird talking to a tree?” Newton asked, on the edge of his seat eating some sort of pastry. Ezra swallowed and shook his head. He kept telling himself to not say anything, to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was at first but… he is so wise, more than I thought. I don’t feel I remember him as well as some. It seems like he had some big plan about this kingdom and about ruling it but I’m not so sure.” He paused and looked at his food, appetite suddenly gone, “It was strange talking to him. I didn’t realize how much he had impacted my life.” He muttered. Ezra wanted to stand. He wanted to run back to the pond and sit with Crowley for hours, forget the outside world, forget everything, his commitments, his mother even. As selfish as he was thinking in the back of his mind, he knew the right thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go now while it is still early, yes?” Ezra stood, looking between Anathema and Newton. He’d hardly had a bite to eat, but food was not important. They both nodded in agreement, Newton standing and wiping his face while Anathema took one last sip of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of Crowley, Tracy.” Anathema said, “I don’t think you’ll be forgiven if anything were to happen.” She turned and winked at Ezra playfully. He forced a small smile, and turned into the castle. Hands clasped behind his back, deep in thought as he started through the ballroom toward the front. He didn't wait for his party to follow, he didn’t really want them to come anyways. Royalty always needed a chaperone, especially in a new town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadfield, the quiet streets, the familiar faces, the smell of old books, freshly baked bread and armfulls of flowers. It was home, it was comfortable.This was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Change was scary, change meant stress. From his experience growing up, stress turned into glasses thrown at your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ezra.” Anathema caught up to him, hand touching his shoulder. He jerked away and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… let’s just go.” He grumbled. His mood turned completely sour in a matter of moments. It was no one’s fault, he was just homesick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” She grabbed his hand and forced him to turn, looking to see Newton still talking with Tracy, “I know… this is hard but you must be brave, Ezra. Newton hasn’t seen Tracy in so long this is special for him to be able to sit and talk for once, just sharing tea for a few moments is special. For all of us. He’s fragile-” She paused and held his hand in both of hers, looking to where they clasped together, “He’s fragile and handsome and… I love him. Just as you love Crowley. We have to protect them together. Be brave, be kind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at their hands and sighed. He forced his lips to curve up and he held Anathema’s hands tightly. He looked into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brave and kind… Oh Anathema if only you knew.” He shook his head, chuckling, “I suppose I must though… To protect this kingdom of ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema nodded and squeezed his hand tightly, looking back to see Newton walking toward them. She reached out and looped an arm through his to link their elbows. Ezra swallowed nervously. It was time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👑 What. Just. Happened?!</p>
<p>I might update twice this week. Maybe. 👀</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta, late post... I blame Hamilton, I've been trying to get through it for 3 days and I'm posting this with 30 minutes left still! All mistakes are mine, and mine alone. </p>
<p>Anywho. I've come to terms with the fact that each chapter is freaking long as hell so... Wahoo. Also, that plot twist? There's one every chapter too! Wtf?! Maybe if I actually wrote out a plot. ;) Hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three walked out of the front gates and over the stone bridge to a quiet field. It was at least a week since they arrived, and it was now abandoned by all that stood there. Ezra kept walking but paused, looking back to Anathema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t exactly know where I’m going. Better you lead?” Anathema gave a curt nod and passed by the Prince, Newton coming with her as they walked straight on toward the main town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was much larger than Tadfield. Much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadfield had the essentials and hardly any extra homes or shops to spare. This was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horse drawn carriages ran down the roads, their hooves clacking against the cobblestone. People were walking with baskets of groceries, bustling around to the different shops. Several tall three story buildings lined the roads with shops on the first floor, most likely living space above. There was a church, a bookshop, a bakery, a restaurant, a grocer, a candlestick maker. Everything that one person could desire and need was found lining the streets. Peddlers pushed carts down the cobblestone road boasting goods for sale. A butcher stood outside hanging a sign for fresh hen. A waft of air sent the smell from the bakery under Ezra’s nose. He took in a deep breath, it was something Ezra had never smelled before. It was sweet, full of spices and sugar. He wanted to curl up in that smell. It surrounded him like a warm embrace. The air nearly carried him away before Anathema tapped his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because my bakery never sent you flying towards it for a simple biscuit doesn’t mean this one should.” She grumbled, insulted, “Besides my goods were all made with love and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love and the cure for poisoning…” Ezra rolled his eyes, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good fellow!” A voice asked suddenly. Ezra raised an eyebrow and turned. A young man stood, holding out a piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Ezra asked politely, “How may I help you sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and see our play!” He smiled, toothy and full of joy, “It’s about two young lovers torn apart by their families, forced to love in secret.” He leaned in as if to whisper, “It’s very deep and dramatic if you ask me.” He added. Ezra beamed, looking to Anathema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would be honored to escort you, Prince Aziraphale.” She curtseyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man dropped all of his fliers. Women walking by with their children stopped and pulled them close. Men looked to the women, coming forward as if to protect them from danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince- oh dear! Prince Aziraphale?” The frazzled man with the fliers bowed low, “What an honor it is to meet you! I am Francis, a humble playwright.” He stayed low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Aziraphale of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>North</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Another man’s voice rang out. Ezra looked toward the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my good sir. I bring glad tidings from my Mother, Queen Philomena. I have come to reclaim the throne of the East for my Father, King Azeris as is my-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra never got to finish. Yelling took over, outrage over the Prince of the North coming to take over the East, coming to enslave the Easterners, turn them into outcasts. They yelled about him taking over the land. A great plot set forth by the North to combine the kingdoms now that King Azeris was gone. Ezra panicked. He looked to Anathema and Newton. He was petrified, eyes wide and cheeks pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help... “ He pleaded. He’d never been met with a mob like this. He’d never been rejected so immediately by anyone. The playwright was shoved into the crowd who clamored around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like King Azeris!” An elder man yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t take our kingdom from us!” A woman yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“STOP THIS INSTANT!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence took over the mob that had gathered. Anathema stood, fists at her side, head bowed. She stepped in front of Ezra and lifted her head proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She snapped, “Prince Aziraphale has traveled from the North seeking refuge in his father’s kingdom, coming to bring peace and prosperity to this land. He has been through quite the journey, even your playwright would have a hard time telling his story. But hear this, good people. He is not here to take your lands from you, or to impose taxes on your goods. He is here to protect you from traitors seeking to take over the North </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>East. We are here to unite you all, bring peace to our lands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema captivated the audience. They clung on every word, seeming to be entranced by her very being, and her beauty. The people nodded, speaking quietly amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name, young lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An elder man stepped forward from the crowd, gripping a cane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I- I am Anathema…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder man stepped even closer and squinted directly into her eyes, frowning a moment before stepping back. He was uncomfortably close, but the people seemed to respect every word from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” The man started, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like Azeris. You sound like him too.” He stated. Anathema’s eyes widened and she looked around, nodding faces through the people before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra raised his eyebrows and looked to Anathema, who looked quite confused as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The story goes…” The elder man started, “That Azeris had one child in the North, the sun that would shine over the kingdom, that would begin the great journey to peace. However, Azeris had a second child, hidden from the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> child was the Peace Bringer. One who would end the journey and rule over the kingdoms of the North and East. A Healer would join with them, and they would be the ones to restore and unify our lands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra listened to the elder respectfully, a pit in his stomach. Journey... Was this the end?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is-” Anathema stopped and turned when he felt Ezra’s hand touch her back. She felt her eyes nearly cross as she tried to register this story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, kind sir.” Ezra nodded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems like quite a tale for our good friend Francis to portray upon the stage. If you’ll please excuse us, I believe I smell apple tarts freshly baking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra bowed politely and turned to walk back toward the bakery. Anathema was stiff, but Newton grabbed her by the waist and steered her around to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra. Explain that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You know something… You must.” She growled when they got outside the bakery. She grabbed his shoulder to turn him but Newton interjected, grabbing her hand back swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema my love, not in public like this.” He warned, “Aren’t we here to meet the people, show how we-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped again, ignoring Newt. Her hands fisted furiously at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to speak of these matters, Anathema.” Ezra sighed. He stepped to the side of the door to avoid blocking the way, “I think… I think when we get back we should sit with Tracy. Just… just the three of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anathema managed out, fists shaking angrily, “This is absurd I- I can’t be what they are looking for? That old man was- He was crazy!” She paused her rant and looked at the bakery door, watching a pair of women walking out. A blonde. A redhead. The blonde was feeding the redhead a piece of cake from inside a bag and giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will make for a perfect wedding cake, my dearest.” The blonde grinned. The redhead made a pleasurable sound at the taste of the treat and took her hand, pulling the woman in for a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few more weeks… We can have all the cake we want. Together..” The redhead woman cooed, nose nuzzling into the blonde’s.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ezra felt his heart explode. He forgot about Anathema’s problems </span><em><span>This.</span></em> <em><span>THIS</span></em><span> is what his father was talking about. Freedom. Freedom to truly love who you want without prejudice, without question, without people banging on your door at night with pitchforks and torches. He wanted </span><em><span>that </span></em><span>forever.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me… Miss?” Anathema called them. The two women turned and smiled. The redhead stepped close to the blonde protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” The redhead asked, skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re… We’re not from around these parts and I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! We heard the commotion when we were trying cakes!” The blonde perked up, “Something about a Prince and maybe a Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, Jeanne!” The redhead grumbled. Jeanne, apparently, slunk back and blushed softly, “You’re definitely not from around here. You’re Northerners. Closed minded, set in your own-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not, actually…” Newton stepped in, “I mean we’re from the North but not originally you see Ezra- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sorry. Prince Aziraphale here is from the North but his-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema rolled her eyes and turned, putting a finger to his lips, “Shh. Darling let me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde was beaming, and Ezra caught her eyes. Brown met blue and she winked, causing him to fluster. The women were both very pretty, and it would seem they were getting married.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema continued, “I want to congratulate you on your wedding. It’s not something we get the pleasure of in the North at all. Weddings that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Jeanne lit up, “You know Mary and I are only a few weeks away and this was one of our last stops. She’s not too into the planning if you ask me, likes the food tastings and the wine drinking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeanne!” Mary growled, “Seriously! Every person we meet, you have to share our life story?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne blushed softly and looked up to her, eyes big, brown and apologetic. Mary seemed to cave and hummed, kissing her forehead, “But where would I be without you, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra was frozen. He could have sworn he saw the women walk away, he maybe dreamt sitting at a table outside under an umbrella. Maybe Anathema brought him a scone- or a pie, maybe both. He was in a daze, like he was drugged and riding the best high of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…? Are you feeling alright?” Anathema waved a hand in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe something stung him?” Newton shrugged, “I’ve read about some bugs that can bite you and cause instant paralysis.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I have… I have never seen a wedding.” He mumbled, barely audible. His eyes may have blinked but he snapped out of his fog, “And this? Two women… So deeply in love</span> <span>getting married.” He smiled, and that smile grew, and it was infectious.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to read more. Should have given you some raunchier books maybe...” Newton rolled his eyes. Anathema snorted and kicked him under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? I’m just saying…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want to leave this land, Anathema.” Ezra interrupted their banter, grabbing her hand, looking to Newton and grabbing his as well, “I could… I could stay here forever, the amount of love and happiness just from having that freedom. To love who you want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind immediately went to Crowley and he smiled even brighter, if even possible. He rested his elbow on the table and leaned into his hand with a dreamy sigh. He’d read about weddings, but never between two of the same gender. Weddings were rare in the North. Weddings between two men or two women in the North was practically illegal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If… Those two women get married, Newton… How does it work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton felt his face slowly turn bright red to the roots of his hair and his eyes widened at the question, “I really should have given you the raunchier books...” He hid his head in his hands, hiding his blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke him, Ezra…” She sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how does it work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wedding! I’ve read about weddings but is… is it the same?” He asked innocently. Anathema took his hand in both of hers. Ezra’s mind was racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ezra. It’s just like your books. Just there’s two women or-” She paused to smirk, “-two men. Two people, who cares honestly. They can choose the ceremony that they want.” She winked. Ezra squirmed in his seat, over the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gushed, cheeks flushed in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Now, can you please eat your scone so we can speak with Tracy?” Anathema grumbled, getting back to her barely warm tea, picking off a piece of Newton’s pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra clutched his bag from the bakery that held several scones. He barely touched it. He wound up with a few for himself and Crowley, but was unsure how that even happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ezra felt his imagination continue to run wild. He’d denounce his title of Prince and move to a cottage by the sea with Crowley. They’d have a small library, a large yard, a garden, plenty of flowers. He’d want to sit outside under the stars with him and sleep under the stars, with matching rings, counting the stars in the moonlight-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra? Hello? We’re here…” Anathema waved in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happened to him?” Tracy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask.” She sighed, eyes rolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sighed dreamily and held his bag of scones tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in that bag?” Tracy asked Ezra, to no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…?” Crowley’s voice snapped him out of it. Ezra looked up shyly, cheeks pink. His lips curved into a small smile. Crowley stood in the middle of the crowd around him- Tracy and Anathema on one side, Newton on the other with Adam holding the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, are you feeling alright?” Crowley asked, stepping forward and touching his forehead. Ezra hummed and leaned into the touch, his flush deeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scone…” Ezra was able to muster out, holding the bag out and against Crowley’s chest. Crowley touched his arms and tilted his face to catch Ezra’s eyes. Ezra swooned, leaning up toward Crowley with a happy hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He um… Met some people.” Newton chuckled, “Got some ideas in his head, I guess you can say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s get those ideas out and move on.” Anathema snapped, “Tracy we need to talk. Immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy was taken aback, “I’m sure I know what this is about…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, loverboy.” She grumbled and grabbed his arm. Crowley took the bag and watched Ezra being dragged off, confused by the entire ordeal. Ezra watched him as he was dragged behind Anathema, a small wave from his hand and a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked at Newton, a small panic, “Is he…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovestruck. Met a lovely couple getting married in a few weeks. Joanne and Mary.” Newton nodded, “Maybe got some ideas floating around in that brilliant mind of his. He never saw a wedding, never mind a same gender one so…” Newton rocked from his heels up onto his toes and pat Crowley on the back awkwardly, “Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed and felt his cheeks flame up, a small nod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a big conversation to have, and he wasn’t too sure he was looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on here?” Anathema slammed the door behind her. The three stood in the sitting room, fire burning. Tracy walked closer to the fire where two sofas were on either side of the fireplace. She sat on the right, Ezra moving to sit next to her, both across from Anathema who had yet to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Tracy asked calmly. She knew- Anathema had to get there by herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>elderly man</span>
  </em>
  <span> said I look like Azeris… that Ezra has a sibling. Some… Peace Bringer- </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to tell me that story when I was younger, and the Healer and they were married and ruled over the kingdom?” Anathema frowned, “It’s about me, isn’t it? I’m… I’m the Healer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy shook her head, hands resting in her lap calmly, “No, my child you are not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema and Ezra watched her, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azeris wanted to make sure his first born child was protected from the closed mindedness of the North. Philomena gave birth to a beautiful girl, who was kept here and protected until she came of age. When she was brought to the North, her Father died during the move. This girl worked and learned. She was strong, stealthy, knowledgeable, and so beautiful.” Tracy paused, a tear in the corner of her eye. Anathema felt her lip wobble and she fell to her knees in front of Tracy, “You… Are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace Bringer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my dearest. You are the true heir to the North and Eastern Lands, daughter of Azeris of the East, Philomena of the North and elder sister to Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anathema whispered, a tear falling. Ezra reached to grab her hand, squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Princess Anathema.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is… I mean I always knew I was different but I thought that’s because of you, Tracy.” Tracy gave her a dirty look as she continued, “I can’t- I have to tell Newton! I have to- No… Tracy, I have to marry the Healer? Who is this Healer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his heart fall into his stomach. His heart crashed like a vase on wood flooring, fear of losing the one he loved overwhelming his every sense. A lump came into his throat. His worst nightmare… This was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… He’s… He’s the healer.” He managed, eyes fearful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please… Please no, anything but-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, who said you have to marry him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You said in your stories that we get married! That elder fellow said the Healer would join with me!” She gasped, looking to Ezra, “No… I refuse. Ezra I would never- I could never take him from you- he’s a brother to me! I renounce-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Anathema, stop with the dramatics.” Tracy put a finger to Anathema’s lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks, long brown hair wild on either side of her face, “When you are a little girl, getting married is the ultimate love story dear. The truth of the matter is you </span>
  <em>
    <span>work together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You join together to restore these lands to their glory. Besides-” She paused and moved her finger to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, “My dearest, how would Newton feel if you were to marry him? I don’t honestly think you’re Anthony’s type, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema laughed slightly, wiping her face on her sleeves, “Can you even imagine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the gods…” Ezra breathed out in relief, a hand holding his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think any of us would want to imagine that, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ezra pouted playfully. He was giddy, overwhelmed knowing that he could have a happy ending in his life. Things were looking up. He’d be with Crowley, he’d be away from the royal life and the potential of ruling over lands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema looked to him and took his hand, “You’re my brother by blood. My real brother, Ezra, I can’t believe it’s real.” She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema. My dear sister.” Finally. They’d been through two months of pain and suffering for this one day full of joy. Ezra noted this feeling, hoping that he would remember it for years to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you will, Ezra… I may need some brushing up on royal um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything.” Ezra let out a laugh. She laughed with him, their hands still held together, “I would be more than happy. Shouldn’t you think this through, Anathema? It’s seriously life altering... Becoming the ruler of an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>kingdom </span>
  </em>
  <span>and everything that comes with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema shook her head and stood, pulling Ezra and Tracy up with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was born out of sight, always under the radar, never had anyone think twice about me like that aside from my closest friends and- well, family. I’ve already thought about this. I’ve thought about this for decades, Ezra. If I was secretly a Princess, how would I rule. Every girl’s dream I suppose. Mine, at least, was just to know who my parents were. This is very overwhelming I admit but I know- I feel like I’ve known all along since they brought me to the North I was different. I was meant for more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema paused and turned to Ezra, holding both his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra I know you have been brought up your entire life to be a Prince, to rule the land and to be the people’s champion. I’m sorry if… I would be taking this life from you. I don’t want our new relationship to start on a bad note.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Anathema.” Ezra gripped her hands, “I have a much better future for myself in mind. I feel selfish, almost forcing you into this. Having you take the throne and ruling in my stead. Allowing me to live for…” Ezra felt his cheeks pink, pure joy radiating out of his face, “Take it. I will do anything you wish but please, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with him while I do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema threw her arms around Ezra’s neck and hugged him tightly, Ezra’s hands coming to hug around her thin waist. Tracy smiled watching the two and slowly made her way to the door, slipping out. She leaned against the frame and closed her eyes, taking the necklace off that held Crowley’s ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Azeris… If only you could see them.” She smiled to herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
<p>Next chapter is NSFW :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHA two chapters in one day and before midnight my time! :3</p>
<p>Here's your smut. Just a little teaser taste. It gets better as we go along though. </p>
<p>Again, no beta, no idea what is going on in my brain... Just please enjoy and tell your friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezra asked Adam for a proper tour of the castle the next morning. He agreed, but only if Pepper could lead as she knew the rooms and grounds better. Ezra brought Anathema with him- this would be her home soon enough, she should know. Ezra left Crowley another day to rest, feeling that disturbing him would be detrimental to his recovery. A full day of sleeping would do him good. Getting some one on one time with his sister would be just as good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper showed them every room of importance to a ruler. The drawing room, the sitting room, the doors that lead to the servant’s quarters, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the strategy room. There was a room for elegant dinners and a room for more casual breakfasts. There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> ballrooms, and an easier way to get outside instead of cutting through the main ballroom. They met some staff- the head chef, the man that was lighting the candles when they first arrived. Every young woman and young man that took care of the linens, fires, flowers, gardening, grass cutting, the stables, the horses and the livestock. They finally met Adam’s father, who returned to his post as Head Butler but let Adam continue to perform most of the duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… how can someone remember these </span>
  <em>
    <span>rooms</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>names</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Anathema held her head, overwhelmed. They had returned to the sitting room. Ezra sat at a large, ornate desk, shaking his head and smiling. The desk looked out over the grounds and a beautiful golden sunset graced the sky. The day was already gone. His fingers ran over the papers at the desk, most with what could be his father’s handwriting on them but he couldn’t be certain. There were accounting books, lists of what to be done in the villages, the stack of papers he was looking at was a list of book titles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time.” He offered, “Associating people with things helps. Like the girl that fixes the beds is named Dusty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dusty works in the kitchen, Ezra. Rose is the girl with the beds.” She rolled her eyes, “Someday you’ll get it.” She paused and noticed Ezra’s small smirk- that was done on purpose. She wrinkled her nose and turned from him, looking at the large picture over the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If things were different, Anathema, I’m sure we would have been just as happy a family-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, please…” She frowned, “I don’t want to think about it, Ezra. I’m perfectly happy with Tracy as my- well… Aunt I guess, and you. I suppose I’ll have to meet our mother someday though.” She stared up at the painting. A woman sat with a young boy on his lap, her husband next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… You don’t suppose…” She started. Her head tilted and she stepped closer to the painting, looking at the family. Bright blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, a cheeky smile on the boy. Anathema frowned and tilted her head the other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra watched her and stood from the desk, bringing the stack of papers he was looking through. He looked up at the painting and shrugged, “It could be anyone, Anathema. That could be our great-grandparents for all we know.” He looked to her, a twinkle in his eye, “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is a treasure. I must speak with young Adam right away. It seems, dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>library</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this castle and we weren’t shown it! Newton and I must seek it out immediately.” He gave a small wiggle and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to get your priorities in order.” Anathema shook her head and chuckled. They both paused as the door opened, Adam stepping in as if he heard his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Crowley.” He nodded, announcing their company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his heart skip- he hadn’t seen him since they left for the village. It’d been well over a day. But when Crowley stepped in, dressed as one would not expect, every piece of paper fell from Ezra’s hands. He was dapper, very elegant and it put a blush to Ezra’s cheeks instantly. A grey vest over a black shirt, black trousers that led to shining black dress shoes. An untied necktie hung around his neck gracefully. The top few buttons were undone on his shirt, exposing a bit of chest. Two heavy silver chains attached between the buttons of the vest and disappeared into a pocket on it. It was slimming, it was the most formal thing he’d ever seen the man wear. His hair was done as well, hanging down around his shoulders, waves perfect, half tied back into what Ezra was sure would be a ribbon. Some pieces, as usual, framed his face- his beautiful, blushing face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, I need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my don’t we look dapper.” Anathema immediately cut in, smirking. Crowley’s face nearly started smoking it was so hot and he looked down at his shoes, muttering out what could only be ‘Shut it’. Ezra’s body moved itself and walked to him, not even stopping to glare at Anathema. He took Crowley’s face and tilted it up to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You are the most beautiful thing… I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen in my life.” Ezra said softly. Crowley swallowed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it too much? A bit?” He frowned, “I look like a complete fool-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> change a thing.” Ezra said threateningly. Crowley nodded obediently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to… Talk dinner- I mean first talk… And we- I mean can we- um, dinner?” Crowley stumbled over the words. Ezra chuckled and nodded, pulling him closer for a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dressed like that, I hope there’s desert too.” Ezra whispered. He winked and pressed one last kiss to his lips before stepping aside, as if to present the very flustered and very embarrassed Knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema.” Crowley started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley?” She asked back, smirking at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growled for her to knock it off. Ezra touched his shoulder and he calmed, starting again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema. I’ve known about… this arrangement for longer than you can imagine. It gives me great honor to have you fighting for the peace of not just the North and East, but of the world. On my honor as a Knight of the Black Order, I am bound to you as Queen of the East, to protect you with my life.” Crowley knelt down to one knee, hand covering his heart, eyes closing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema seemed to take this all in for a moment, looking up to Ezra. A million thoughts ran through Ezra’s mind as he fidgeted with the bottom of his waistcoat. She watched them both for a moment and signed, looking to the left, out the window over the grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Anathema simply stated. Crowley’s eyes flew up to her and he jumped up. Ezra gasped softly, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- What do you mean ‘No’? It’s not a question of yes or no, Princess. This is a duty and a honor I am bound to as a Knight, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Knight, are you?” Anathema raised an eyebrow. She gracefully took a seat, moving her dress to sit with her. “You never completed your training. You never received the title from the Black Order.” She looked to Ezra, who gasped and looked to Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You spoke with Father. Last night!” Ezra frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was the plan over dinner but it looks like you have yourself a date already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please get back on track here?” Crowley snapped, “I may not have completed my full training but that makes me no less a Knight than any of the others. I don’t need a fancy ribbon or pin to remind me of my place in the world. I don’t need them to remind me of who I was and who they wanted me to be: A traitor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra and Anathema both quieted down and stared as Crowley caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” He continued, “Will you accept my debt to your family, accept me as your protector?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema paused and thought on this a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Sir Anthony Crowley, as a Knight indebted to the royal family of the East, I will appoint you as protector of that which the Queen holds most dear.” She paused and smirked, “You can protect my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra gaped and looked up at Crowley. They had no words that they could get out to fight this ruling, even if they had wanted to. Anathema smiled smugly and crossed her arms, “I am very capable of defending myself. If not I have guards, I have Newton. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch over my most valued possession, Crowley. My little brother is now </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> most valued possession. If he wasn’t already, that is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sank back down to a knee and held a hand to his heart, grasping at his shirt. It was almost as if Anathema was blessing their being together, and his heart sang. Ezra turned from behind Crowley to stand in front of him. He looked to Anathema, then down to the man on the ground. It was all very formal and traditional. He swallowed and began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Anthony Crowley.” Ezra began, “Will you, on your honor, be bound to me and protect me until your debt is fulfilled. Will you be at my side through battle as my champion, to do me no wrong in the eyes of our Queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Prince Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you submi-aaah…” Ezra stopped himself. It wasn’t that he forgot the words. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span> of words made him uncomfortable with Anathema standing in the room. To ask Crowley to submit to him might be something he was more than willing to agree to. He hoped, “Will you pledge yourself to me, taking an oath to do no harm to me, my kin, or those I seem worthy of our kindness? Do you swear to be truthful, brave, just, and selfless through your days, so help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear this, Prince Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema stepped forward, “Arise, Sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley.” Crowley said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Crowley, Brave Knight of the East.” Anathema tapped her hand on his shoulder somewhat officially. Crowley looked up to Ezra from his knee, giving a lopsided smile. Ezra’s vision blurred, emotional, overwhelmed and he looked to Anathema, nodding. “Let it be known that as of today, you are his problem.” She smirked and winked at Ezra. Ezra looked back down at Crowley shyly, holding his hand out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand… Sir Crowley.” Ezra ordered. Crowley reached up and took his hand, kissing his knuckles sweetly. He looked up to meet Ezra’s eyes before standing, hands still together. Ezra felt a shiver run down his spine at the closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it.” Anathema nodded, touching Ezra’s shoulder gently before slipping out of the room. Ezra felt his head nod but he wasn’t sure why. He was lost in those golden eyes, drowning in their warmth. The door closed and he swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra whispered, trying to stop his body from betraying his word. He would wait, Crowley needed his time, he said. And Ezra needed to respect his body. Oh, that body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Crowley couldn’t. Damn it all, he was going to burst if he didn’t get his hands on him. His heart and his mind won over his body. He pulled himself closer to Ezra, bodies pressing together. Ezra gasped softly, letting out a soft ‘Oh…’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Angel… Why is it every time I see you my heart skips a beat. When we are alone my mind races, my body disobeys me. I know I’m not completely better but the thought of you- I can’t explain everything is just… every nerve is on fire. My chest just wants to explode. Why… Why do you do this to me it’s such torture…” Crowley clenched his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed hotly as he leaned his forehead into Ezra’s, “I need you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra breathed in sharply, his body froze and his hands moved to grasp Crowley's shoulders at the words. He took a deep breath, before pulling back to see his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” He swallowed, “I don’t want to hurt you, my love… You need to heal-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra please-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not hurt you in this-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want you to, Ezra! I want you to-” His face was brighter than his hair, bottom lip caught between teeth. He tried to look away, hide his embarrassment. A small whimper left his throat. His voice grew quiet. His head bowed slightly, “I’ve always wanted… I’ve always </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved </span>
  </em>
  <span>you… Having you in control.”  Ezra’s eyes widened and he felt his body tense, arousal seeping through his veins, dropping into his stomach. He swallowed down a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence between the two for a moment, the words crawling across skin. Ezra moved his hands down from his shoulders over his back. His left hand stopped at his waist to keep him close. He could feel proof of Crowley’s desire for him pressed against his hip. Ezra’s right hand moved from his waist, very slowly over his stomach, up his chest. He stroked over the untied tie, fiddling to grab both straps. He fisted them together tightly and tugged, bringing his lips closer. Crowley snapped to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>submit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra kept his eye contract, trying to keep control. Crowley nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Angel…” He whimpered, hand reaching for Ezra’s that rested on his waist and moving it between them, pressing hard against his bulge. A primal growl left Ezra’s throat and he pulled Crowley closer by his tie and crushed their lips together, hand grasping between his legs. He pushed against Crowley, hand moving from his erection into his hair. Crowley moaned into the kiss, knees hitting the couch and was pushed to sit. Ezra straddled his waist, thrusting forward. Their lips never left one another, his grip still tight onto Crowley’s tie and hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… I want nothing more than- ah... “ Ezra started, panting, “Than to have you my love…” He managed out, grinding his hips down. Crowley nodded, whimpering. His head tilted back, letting out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… I want… you to have me… I want to be yours- Aah- All yours...” He panted. Ezra’s lips brushed against his neck, tongue licking and teeth nipping the skin. He brushed his mouth up to his ear, breath hot against Crowley’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He whispered, “Not tonight, my love. I will not hurt you.” Ezra placed a kiss to his ear, the hand leaving his tie and running to his side, stroking gently. Crowley whined, tilting toward Ezra’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Ezra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sobbed, “I need you, I don’t want to wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt a pang of lust shoot through him, forehead dropping to Crowley’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” He whimpered, hips thrusting forward, slowly grinding down, “You want to do as I say… You want to be good for me… Be so good for me…” Ezra’s hand finally left his tie, both hands moving between them to Crowley’s trousers. He panted, nodding. Ezra kept their eyes together as he worked the button and fly of Crowley’s trousers, fingertips grazing against hardened flesh, applying slight pressure at times to tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Yes I want… whatever you say. Tell- ah! Tell me…” Crowley managed to get out. His hips pushed into Ezra’s hand, wincing as he twisted the wrong way. Ezra paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will do this… The moment it’s too much you are to tell me immediately. Is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned up to try and kiss him, Ezra leaning back and waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra repeated himself, sternness in his voice coming through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Yes, Ezra.” Crowley said, eyes huge, voice small. He kept his eyes glued to deep blue, chest heaving, body flushed, arousal pushing against Ezra’s hand. He needed, he wanted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want our first time to be here though… I’d rather be in a bed.” Ezra muttered. Crowley nodded, understanding. He thought he understood anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra continued working on Crowley’s trousers before fully pulling the zipper down. He sat back and looked down. Crowley had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>on underneath and was completely exposed. He was absolutely breathtaking. He glanced up and took Crowley’s hands, placing them on his own trousers and swallowing nervously. His mind raced. Was he adequate enough for such a handsome man to have? Would this change everything? He’d never been naked like this, aroused and leaking in front of anyone before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Crowley’s voice came through. Ezra stroked at Crowley’s cock absentmindedly as he watched him fumble with the button on his trousers. He hummed as a warm hand pulled his cock out. The cool air hit him and he gasped. He didn’t realize his hand wrapped around Crowley was fisting him rather quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>… mah- Ah!” He whimpered. Crowley reached between them with a cry, smacking Ezra’s arm away. He grabbed at his cock, eyes closed and gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… I- I almost finished… Too soon. ‘s been a long time.” He ground out, leaning back into the couch. He looked between them, willing himself away from the edge, breathing heavily. Ezra reached a hand up to stroke his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know when you’re ready…” Ezra nodded and leaned in to kiss Crowley’s temple. Only a moment went by, Crowley’s breath evening out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready for you, Angel.” He whispered, “Please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra reached down and took both erections into his hand. They both cried out at the sudden contact and pushed into the hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Ezra...” His head tipped back, moans, whimpers, hips thrusting as they rutted against one another. Ezra held the back of the couch, pumping them together, hips thrusting, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good Anthony… That’s it… So </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, my love…” Ezra ground out. His lips brushed against Crowley’s ear, moaning against the shell, hand pumping harder, faster, climbing toward completion. Crowley grasped at the back of Ezra’s shirt, legs tensing, squirming. He tilted his head to the side, crying out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…!” He yelped, grasping Ezra close as he finished. He felt his shirt dampen, his breath hard. Ezra gave a final jerk and shuddered out Crowley’s name as he came, body limp, panting hard. Crowley’s hands dropped to their sides, swallowing, breath hard against each other’s skin. They sat for only a moment, sharing lazy kisses, fingers stroking over arms and limbs. Crowley kissed Ezra softly, in a haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought… You wanted… bed.” Crowley whispered against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our first real time, my first time um… inside...” Crowley pressed a small kiss to his cheek. He nuzzled his nose into the skin and breathed in deep, taking in the scents of their heightened pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait…” Crowley shifted, “But we um… s’not…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh I’m- yes.” Ezra blushed, looking down. They were a mess- rumpled, wet and sticky, hair every which way. Crowley lost his hair ribbon at one point. Ezra stood, groaning as his legs straightened and buttoned his trousers back up. He held a hand out to Crowley and helped to pull him to stand as well, helping to button him, pulling his shirt away from his body. His nose wrinkled, shifting at his shirt. They caught each other’s eyes and laughed, warmly, lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to change?” Crowley asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so… Are you still courting me for dinner?” Ezra smiled, bending an elbow and offering it to the other. Crowley looked at the arm, blinking, confused for a moment. He slowly slipped his arm through, but laced their fingers together instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have just worked up an appetite…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took dinner in Ezra’s private sitting room after changing their clothing and cleaning up. Over dinner they spoke of their new roles. Ezra, Prince, second in line to the throne. Crowley, his Knight, his protector. They spoke of light things as they ate salad, such as the different flowers growing Crowley had noticed on the grounds of the sun and the lake. A small cheese and cracker spread brought up more pressing matters as the North was sure to be mobilizing. They spoke of hopes and dreams during their main course. Desert was sweets; small cakes and a bowl of cherries from the orchard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me… You want to submit to me, hm? What exactly does that entail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nearly choked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Well I like when- you tell me- and uh- like…” Crowley’s words caught in his throat and he couldn’t figure it out. His fork poked shyly at the sweets before him, cheeks flaming red. Ezra watched him, heart swelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet, Crowley…” He smiled, resting his chin on a hand and watching the flustered man. He seemed to let out a small whine at the praise, and looked away to the bowl of cherries. Ezra noticed and decided the timing was perfect. He reached to pick one by the stem, making sure golden eyes were following. He hung it over his mouth, opened, lowering the fruit, tongue sticking out slightly to help take it in. Teeth bit down and he popped the stem off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- ngk… Wha…” Crowley felt his brain explode, watching those lips, those teeth, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ezra’s fingers reached to his lips and took the pit out, plopping it on his plate. Completely clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… what were you saying?” He smirked, leaning into his hand casually as if he didn’t just eat a piece of fruit so intimately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Crowley yelped, biting his lip, “I mean… I like you- I’m not good at this, Ezra.” He sat back, hands folding in his lap, legs squeezing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… I feel you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very good</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, Crowley. But you like it when I do what? What is it that you’ve always liked? Hmm?” Ezra asked. His hand reached toward the cherry bowl and Crowley felt his breath hitch, a small whine escaping as he reached up quickly to stop his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Please don’t.” He pleaded. He couldn’t take much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra watched him and frowned. He knew where this was going, he wanted to make sure he heard and understood exactly what he was looking for. He’d read many books in regards to romance and well… ‘intercourse’, many of them including kinks and preferences in treatment during such. Some like it romantic, soft, loving. Some like it… not so soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stood and walked around the table to kneel next to Crowley, taking his hands and looking up into golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please my dear… You can tell me. I want you to trust me, tell me everything you want, everything you need. You’re so… so beautiful my love. Don’t be afraid, I need to know what you like so I can give it to you.” Ezra cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over a sharp cheekbone. Crowley leaned into it and turned, kissing his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always been like this just… withdrawn from everyone, always thought I was better off alone. Since the Black Order took me in.” Crowley sighed, “They took care of me, taught me everything, raised me. I was told to observe, be silent, obey. That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you want? Someone to obey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, “I want to submit to you… When you call me Anthony it’s so... overpowering, like you own me. I like when you tell me what to do and when you tell me… When I do good... Ezra I don’t want you to be gentle with me.” Crowley swallowed, “I’d like to try it um… I mean eventually quite rough… If that’s okay with you of course... But at least let me be good for you, Ezra. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra laced his fingers into red hair and leaned up, bringing Crowley down to brush their lips together softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>so good, Anthony… You’ve always been such-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came at the door and Ezra growled softly, eye twitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we tell them to go away?” Crowley asked teasingly, wrinkling his nose. Ezra’s heart nearly exploded in fondness. He leaned to kiss Crowley’s forehead as he stood, hand moving through his hair to grab and pull gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now.” He tsked, watching as Crowley hummed at the tug. Ezra vowed to get more books about pleasuring this man. Many more, every book he could find. He wanted to know everything that would cause him pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra straightened himself up and walked to the door, cracking it open an inch before opening it wider, allowing a parade of Anathema, Tracy and Newton to storm in. He frowned and crossed his arms, obviously upset at the intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra. I know you are um… busy.” Anathema started, nodding toward Crowley, “But we have just received word that a large group of soldiers from the North are on the move here. They should arrive after sunrise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already? We must meet them then?” Ezra raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have no army.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anathema panicked. Ezra swallowed and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Oh dear. How… Tracy how do you suppose… That is to say-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an army, my dear.” Tracy intervened, “You have to summon them, Anathema. Like I said they are all within the East-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I said</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Newton frowned, “We don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>resources</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be able to summon them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bantor went between the four for a few moments before Crowley stood and crossed to Anathema, touching her shoulder quietly. She frowned and looked at the hand, then back up to Crowley curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send me. I will fetch your army. Orion is the fastest horse in the kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema raised an eyebrow and snorted, “You. All by yourself will call upon every able bodied man to defend this kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy looked between them and at the door. Adam stood, waiting to take the dessert plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam.” Tracy asked, “Fetch me the keys to the vaults.” She nodded. Anathema and Ezra snapped toward her and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you up to, Tracy. What is in the vaults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something old, very old, which has not been used in centuries.” She nodded, “It will not help us summon an army but it may help defend us all… There is a fourth ring.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's like LotR meets GoT meets my brain. Woof. Hey that smut though! ;3</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fourth artifact is found.<br/>Crowley and Ezra look damn good.<br/>Trouble draws near.<br/>Help comes from an unexpected source.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 11, y'all. Which means 4 more left! Hope you're enjoying so far, whoever out there in the world is reading this. No Beta, I own all mistakes so sorry in advance.</p>
<p>Some of this chapter was what made me write this monster in the first place. Mainly the outfit change about halfway through. You'll see, you'll see.</p>
<p>BEGIN RAMBLE:<br/>I've discovered my goal in writing now is not for kudos and hit numbers... Because I'm writing for my own personal outlet and if people don't like it, that's tough cookies and they're missing out on this brain. My goal is to write something that someone reads and says 'crap that's a great image' and they draw it. Just think! ME. Having FAN ART of something I WROTE. I think that'd be pretty neat. :3</p>
<p>Ah... END RAMBLE. </p>
<p>Comments/Kudos always welcome. Questions too! I don't bite, I swear, I'm... soft.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam led the group with a torch down a spiral stairwell to where the vaults were. He lit other torches along the way, panicking as he brushed cobwebs out of his hair and face. Ezra stayed close to Crowley. They were behind Newton and Anathema, Tracy leading the five. It was cold, dusty, and forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has been down here as long as I have lived here, Madame.” He said, spitting out a cobweb that had landed on his lips, “Agh! I should have sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brian </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Adam. Though you are quite young yet.” She continued along patiently, nearly making out the end of the stairs approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tracy?” Anathema frowned, “Is it like theirs? Like Crowley’s, allowing the wearer some sort of power?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fourth ring has not been used or seen for centuries. It’s become more of a legend. I don’t even know if it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She shrugged, “But I’ve been told it is here and how to retrieve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been to see Father…” Ezra spoke up, absorbing the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tracy took the last step and paused as Adam unlocked the only door at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped in and began to light the torches, the room remarkably free of spiderwebs. Ezra made it in and gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a small vault as Ezra originally thought. This was a repository, a treasury. The room seemed like it went on for ages, full of riches, statues, documents and glass cases. Chests of gold and jewels lined the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen so many… so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Newton sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need the other vaults as well, Madame?” Adam spoke up. Newton’s eyes widened and he held Anathema’s hand tightly, nearing panicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s… more than one?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. There are I believe only seven in this location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton choked and looked to Anathema, “Only seven, Anathema… How am I to compile a master list of every item in these repositories when there are… so many items... I’ll never see you again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to be cataloguing the items in the treasury? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton nodded and shrugged, “I’ve been archiving and cataloguing manually for ages, Ezra. You’ve helped me with it quite a bit, you should know! It might just be a bit more than I’m used to.” Newton looked behind him, at all the pieces of treasure brought back from other lands, countries, ancient times, ancestral pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way, Ezra, Amathema.” Tracy beckoned. Ezra looked back to Crowley who seemed unphased by the amount of riches in the room. He caught Ezra’s eyes and nodded as if to say he’d wait patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy walked with the siblings through the maze of goods. Anathema inspected items as they walked, noticing strange and peculiar details on some things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all the way in the back. The left corner… A silver- there.” Tracy spotted a long silver chest, intricately decorated with their crest. Ezra looked to Anathema who nodded permission to go. He stepped forward and ran his hand over the chest, looking back to Tracy. It was locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Tracy fished a key out of a pocket and handed it to Ezra. It was rusty, and very dirty. He wrinkled his nose questioningly. “It was buried for centuries. Under the tree.” Tracy explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra turned back to the case and unlocked it, taking a very deep breath. He lifted the lid and gasped, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy…” Ezra whispered, reaching in tentatively to touch the handle before grasping it. He held the blade in front of him and watched as it shined in the light. It was beautiful to behold, shining as if it were brand new, silver with an extremely detailed handle and writing along the blade itself. It reflected the light that snuck in from the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the blade </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the light. It was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!!” Ezra jumped and dropped the sword, moving away as the flame extinguished itself. Anathema gasped and stepped back a moment before looking closer at the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This sword… Those inscriptions are very old.” She paused and leaned in closer, inspecting the handle a little longer before gasping, “Ezra! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> flaming sword, it has to be! It is said to have been wielded in heaven for the Guardian of the East… For Aziraphale himself.” Amathema gasped and bent down, touching the handle, fingers stroking over the beautiful detail found there. She winced and yanked her hand back suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t let just anyone touch it, Anathema. The sword is very particular about who wields it.” Tracy added, “It will only be accepted by one. The blood that runs through your veins makes the sword obey. Ezra, it’s chosen you as it's true master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t Anathema touch it?” Ezra frowned, “I don’t want to fight… I don’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t know much about the sword, Ezra I’m sorry.” Tracy frowns sadly, “But it has chosen you. Maybe because you touched it first? Regardless. You are the owner of the flaming sword, Ezra. We must now get prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his heart clench and nodded, picking the sword up and watching it reignite. He yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Make it stop! What do I do!? How do I stop it!?” He yelled, holding it out and waving it around. The flame continued. Crowley came running and gasped, stopping far away enough. He held a hand out to stop Newton, but he pushed through and walked to Ezra’s side. Newton touched his shoulder with one hand, the other held his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stop it by willing it to stop. It lights in defense, when it senses it’s owner is in fear. When the owner is calm and safe, so will the sword be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up to Crowley and took a deep breath in. He was definitely panicked. Crowley stepped closer slowly, swallowing hard, feeling overwhelming drawn to the flame as a moth. He reached forward, tentatively, toward the blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley! Don’t touch it!” Amathema panicked. Newton released Ezra, Crowley quickly moving to hold Ezra’s wrist. his thumb gently stroking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flame went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… what is this.” He asked, stepping closer and looking back at the blade. Newton came around, investigating the relic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Flaming Sword of the Angel Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate at the beginning of the world. Sworn to protect its truest descendant, only able to be held by those who need it most. It only flames when the holder feels threatened, scared, angry… it was said to have been lost years ago when the last known descendant of Aziraphale disappeared.” Newton stopped in front of Ezra. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared wide eyed. “Amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know all this, Newton?” Amathema frowned. Newton jumped and blushed softly, pushing a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ah… I’ve been hiding in the library here for a few days since we got back from the village… I maybe lost track of time and found a few books about the history of the East?” He added apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this sword is really thousands of years old.” Crowley let go of Ezra’s wrist and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six. Six thousand or so to be precise. Made in the heavens for the Angel to protect all that is right in the world and all he loves. The story of Aziraphale is he um…” Newton paused and looked at Anathema, “Do you know… his story?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Make it quick though, Newton every minute is precious.” She frowned, knowing he loved to tell a good story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it is said Aziraphale was given the flaming sword to guard the tree… There was the tempest snake, and Adam and Eve. Those three had the rings. The snake had well… Crowley’s ring allows healing. Adam’s ring is of pure power, the red and gold ring of the Phoenix. Eve was given the white and silver ring of the Stag, that of knowledge and purity. The rings were all lost at one point. Aziraphale set out to find them and he was never seen again. The sword was found in the forest, a snake wrapped around it. The rings of Adam and Eve were never seen again. It seemed fate. It was brought here for safekeeping. No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened to Aziraphale, just like Lord Azeris. A body was never recovered, nothing was found. It remains a mystery to this day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the vault and Ezra looked down at the sword. He gripped the handle tightly and looked to Crowley, nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will retrieve the other two rings and restore peace. We have to… Excuse me…” Anathema cut in and started walking toward the exit. She was pale, and uncertain. Newton ran after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s scared.” Crowley interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t be. She has to be the strongest of us all.” Tracy shook her head, “She’s not ready for this, my poor dear. She puts up such a good act, she always has but she’s so much like her father. Strong willed, his family was always his weak spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weak… what do you mean?” Ezra spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong now dear. Azeris was a strong man, but when it came to you children, his own family… He had no qualms about tearing you apart.” She sighed a moment and looked to the chest the sword came out of, “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you uncomplicate things?” Crowley asked, “Apparently an army is coming and I am needed to round up some soldiers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy sighed and looked up to the ceiling a moment. She took a deep breath in, eyes closing, contemplating the truth. Her hand came up to touch over her breast where she took a pendant out from under it. It was the sigil of the East. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother and father were very much in love, Ezra. They loved you kids more than anything. Philomena loved you more only because she never really knew Anathema which isn’t helping her right now. The sigil of the East. Purity, Healing, and our choices between what is easy, and what is right.” She paused, “Your Mother never listened to reason. After Anathema was born Azeris left her in the East with me because of the implications of a child born of wedlock and… and because Philomena wanted to kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his chest constrict. He grabbed at Crowley’s hand and squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t understand the right choice, only the easy choice. Azeris made the easy choice for them, leaving her with me. The right choice of raising her themselves… it was too hard I suppose. Philomena would never be able to be a strong, just ruler knowing she could not be compassionate to a babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wanted me dead…” Anathema’s voice perked up sadly from where she had taken off. Newton stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Her arms crossed over her stomach, face full of concern, “Ezra this… it’s all just too much for me. I was wrong. I can’t do this, not yet, not now. I'm sorry it’s so selfish of me.” She brought a hand up and held the hand in her shoulder, looking back at Newton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you need to do, I am here…” He whispered and took his free hand and stroked her cheek, “You are so strong, Anathema my love.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his stomach drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you… what do you mean, Anathema?” He frowned, “I can’t… I have to be the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only until everything is settled Ezra. Please, I’m- I can’t lead a country into a war with this many pressure points and weak spots on me.” She turned back to face Ezra, “I need the two of you to do this. To lead the East to peace with the North. To win Mother back from the demons surrounding her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gave Ezra’s hand a squeeze. Ezra looked up into golden eyes, so warm and comforting, full of adoration and he saw the man nod his approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… give me your word, when this is over-” Ezra paused and looked back to Anathema, “I am free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my word.” She nodded, “Lead us, Aziraphale. Show us the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stood outside of the main gates with his court by his side. Crowley stood to his left with Tracy. Anathema to his right with Newton. He was dressed in battle attire, same as the others. A waist long cream jacket with thick golden buttons hugged his waist. A dark brown and blue plaid kilt rested at his knees, where it was met with white socks and shoes with spats. These were the uniforms given to the leaders of the East. His father, and his father’s father would have worn the same. Ezra had the flaming sword at his waist and gripped the handle tightly. He looked to his left and received nods, to his right and the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley. You need to summon our people. I don’t exactly know how long this will take, I don’t know where they are. We need to protect our lands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped forward. He did not have the same look as the rest. His uniform was strictly black. It was homage to his upbringings in the Black Order. Even if they betrayed their oath to the East, he would uphold it and be loyal to Ezra. Red hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, a thin black rope tied around it. Several thick strands of hair caressed the sides of his face as they always did, unruly and unwilling to stay in place.  Black trousers tucked into tall black riding boots. A black and grey tartan half kilt hung from the center of his waist to the center of his back, held in place by a shining silver belt with the head of a snake. A black shirt was covered with dark grey vest. Around his neck a silver chain, thicker than any he’d worn before. It held the sigil of the East, along with Crowley’s ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra shivered as he stood before him. He looked lethal. He looked damn sexy. Wrong place, wrong time. He had to get him back into this uniform when all was over. To… inspect it further. Crowley bent to his knee before the Prince, awaiting official orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Crowley, My Brave Knight of the Eastern lands. Take Orion. Seek out those that have, can and will protect their kingdom. These able bodied soldiers are to report here as soon as possible. We will provide clean uniforms, food, water, and generous compensation for their families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema leaned over and nudged him slightly as if he forgot something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes.” He turned to Anathema who handed him a very familiar blue scarf with lotus flowers all over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take um… take this as- so they know we come to foster peace… As a favor from me, for your safe return my love.” Ezra held it to Crowley. Crowley took the scarf, taking Ezra’s hand and kissing his knuckles in the process. Ezra felt his cheeks turn a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be my honor.” Crowley stood and tied the scarf to his belt, offering Ezra a smile before turning to Orion who was patiently waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley mounted the horse, stroking down his mane. He gave Ezra one last loving look before leaning over and whispering to Orion, taking off on his mission. Ezra felt his heart rip in half and he grabbed his chest, eyes clenched shut, a tear falling down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe my love. Be swift. Come back to me.” He whispered out. He took a deep breath before turning, wiping the tear away. They walked back into the castle, straight into the war room to wait for news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many hours passed. Ezra paced, increasingly impatient. No news was bad news in this instance. Nothing from Crowley, nothing about the impending raid on the East. His hands grasped together behind his back as he paced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy. What are our sources saying about the soldiers coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No news yet, Ezra. We should have an update within the half hour.” She nodded. Ezra frowned. They needed to buy more time. What did these soldiers want, how many were there, why now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy! Prince Aziraphale! The North they’ve broken the border!” A young guard yelled, running. Tracy stepped forward quickly and grabbed Ezra’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra we’ve run out of time. If Crowley does not return with able bodies we will not survive. There’s no promise for this land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra growled and fisted his hands, one around the hilt of his sword. They needed time. They needed answers. They needed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fetch me Lyla. Now!” Ezra snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra you can’t!” Amathema yelped, running forward, “You don’t know what you’re doing, what if they kill you!?” She panicked. Newton stepped from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go. Allow me to accompany you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, get ready. We don’t have time, we need answers.” Ezra snapped, “Anathema you relinquished control to me, and this is what I declare will happen. I don’t want to pull this rank on you but you are not to question me. If anything happens to me, I need you here to take over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema’s eyes widened, silent. Ezra had never spoken to her like this, so demanding, in control. She nodded and took a small step backward. Tracy came to stand next to her and held her hand, squeezing in assurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra turned to Newton and nodded approval, walking from the room. They left the castle down the stairs meeting Lyla and a second horse, saddled and ready. Ezra took Lyla’s reins when they were handed to him and touched her snout, pressing his forehead to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need your speed, Lyla. Take us, my girl.” He whispered, before jumping onto her back. Newton was saddled on the second horse, holding the reins tightly. Ezra settled himself on Lyla and looked back quickly to see Anathema at the entrance, face wet, before they took off, Newton following closely behind, leaning over the horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Crowley has trouble finding many soldiers ready to fight. What he could find were young and old, men and women, prepared to take up their weapon for the cause. Many were skeptical, but upon seeing the scarf somehow knew this was a serious call to action. Most had stayed in the city nearby the castle. But as Crowley continued his journey, he began his own panic. There were far too few, not hardly as many as he thought there should be. As he headed toward the Southern border, many were against joining their battle, spat at him, refused to believe the heir to the throne even existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There has to be a better way.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley growled to himself. He stopped on the side of the road and jumped off Orion, leading her into the forest to find a small stream so she could drink. He stroked his mane, thoughts racing, Not even a moment past and he heard hoofs stomping up the road behind him. He froze, grabbing Orion’s reins tightly, ready to flee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers were marching past him toward the castle, bearing the flag of the West of all lands. The neutral, never get involved in anyone’s business but our own, West. Mysterious, isolated, never heard from, never visited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soldier stopped just past where Crowley was standing and the entire company came to a halt behind him. They were very well trained. Crowley felt the lump in his throat nearly choke him. If the West was getting involved… Would they with them or against them? Ezra… He’d be the first to go. He was in danger if that was the case. Crowley’s eyes darkened. Orion sensed his anger and jerked back on his hind legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, easy Orion…” Crowley whispered to him, “We’ll be alright, boy... I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked through the trees at the soldiers and continued to stroke the horse’s snout as the soldier that stopped dismounted, walking toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Anthony J. Crowley.” The man said. His voice was raspy. His voice was familiar. Crowley still couldn’t make out a face. But how did he know his full name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is asking?” He snapped defensively. Orion was very uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are friends of the East, good Sir Knight. No need to fear us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not fear those that walk this earth, as they must fear me. I walk in the shadows, bound to my own strengths and oaths, prepared to protect-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes fine. That is all just... lovely.” The man grumbled. He took a pipe and match from his pocket, striking and lighting the tobacco inside, “Now are you ready to go? I don’t need some Black Order lecture, you Eastern pansy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley froze and squinted as the man walked closer from the shadows of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Shadwell?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sergeant smirked and waved the match out, throwing it to the ground and stomping it for good measure. He puffed the pipe and pointed it at Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace offering?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a… How the… What?” Crowley froze, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… When you were taken into the dungeons and that devil left with your face to sabotage the Prince and the love of my life, I figured I should round up the troops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Western…” Crowley’s eyes darted around his uniform. Black pants, white shirt, long black coat covering most of it. A silver breastplate, which was oddly placed under such casual clothing, bore the sigil of the West. A Phoenix holding white clover in its claws, dual swords crossed over its breast. Majestic, mysterious, powerful. Rebirth, and… Promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, laddy. All Western. Figured you would have gotten that eventually but seems you’re pretty thick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley grumbled, “Where are you off to then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you listen to a word I’ve said?! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick, aren’t you! I have to go save the Prince and my Lady!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tracy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tracy to you, lad.” He growled, “Don’t ye forget it! Now let’s go! I have oaths to fulfill and a beautiful lass to woo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nearly gagged but nodded, smirking. His army. His miracle had arrived, completely unexpected but it arrived. Thank someone for Shadwell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ezra rode hard toward the Northern Border, Crowley took off ahead of the Western soldiers coming from the Central border toward the Castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Crowley hadn’t talked to Shadwell, paused for a drink, left when he did… they would have seen each other. Unfortunately for him, they were meer moments away from having such luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley rode hard to the castle, through the woods, a stupid smile on his face. They were saved. His Angel would be protected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra rode hard to the border, Newton on his side. He was angry, he was frightened, they were in serious trouble. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check so as to not light the sword, and himself, on fire. He wished Crowley were with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each reached their destinations in shock, and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was met at the gates by Anathema who was pacing, awaiting Newton’s return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where… Where is he?” He panted out, quickly jumping off Orion. Anathema clutched her arms around her and shook her head sharply, looking past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anathema where is he?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Crowley growled, reaching and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her, “Tell me! I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect him!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone… Gone to the border. Northern Army was closer than we thought. He went… he went with Newton to see and slow them down.” She whimpered out, “Help them, Crowley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gasped and looked behind him in the direction Ezra had just taken off. He was in danger. Ezra… was in danger and he needed his protector. He needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema… Tell Tracy that Shadwell is near. I hope she’ll understand. I have to… I have to go.” He grabbed the reins and took off down the road, riding harder than he ever had before, “Orion… Orion please take me to him. Fuck! He better be safe, untouched… I should be there with him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Crowley rode, Shadwell had made it to the front of his line and saw him fly past. He frowned and made a few motions behind him to his troops. Shadwell took off after Crowley with several dozen followers. The rest of the army followed the new commanding officer toward the castle obediently. Sergeant Shadwell ran a tight ship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally want to purr at the thought of either of these boys in their war clothing. Also, don't look up Kilt Yogis. Or do, but don't say I didn't warn you. ;3</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always welcome. </p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Warnings**<br/>This is the Character Death chapter.<br/>Includes Morbid, Injury, Blood, Uncomfortable mention of dub con that should have happened (Idk how to explain that, sorry...)</p>
<p>Welcome to Chapter 12. I’m bored so you get this bonus chapter! 3 more to go my friends. That includes 2 NSFW chapters because I just love you all so much. 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezra sat on Lyla and watched the Northern border. There were still several soldiers standing and protecting the path they had entered from. He looked back to Newton and back to the trees. This was their first time alone in ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suppose they’re doing?” Newton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A show of strength. A ploy so we know they’re not bluffing. They want us to poke the bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton nodded and watched the trees. They stood out in the open field, far away enough. Ezra watched the guards for any sign of intruders, any signs of any movement at all. That’s when it dawned on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards weren’t moving. They were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were pinned up to the trees with arrows to look as if they were keeping watch. It was a trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, Little Prince. What an honor it is.” A man’s voice boomed from the trees. Ezra felt a shiver run up his spine. That disgusting voice he’d heard in the dungeons of the South.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure to see you again, Little Prince.” Another said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better than the last time we saw you.” A rough voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure is all mine. Now if I could see who I am speaking to, I think we could move things along here.” Ezra frowned, sitting back on Lyla to allow a hand to rest on his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several men and women walked out of the trees, and then several dozen more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon. Chalky. Raven.” Ezra stated in order, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure of hosting such… despicable </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> such as yourselves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us what we deserve, and we will be on our way.” Chalky spewed out, arms crossing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve exile or death. Would you like me to give it to you? We can wait for more witnesses.” Ezra offered. Newton stayed silent at his side. Two against… One hundred or so that were waiting in the woods. They would die in an instant, flaming sword or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to wait for Gabriel to come, Little Prince? I’m sure he’d love to see your head on a platter. Maybe when he marries your mother they’ll hang it on the wall before we kill her? He makes for a lovely puppet.” Raven chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel… He’s…” Ezra’s eyes widened and he looked to the forest, “He was never… It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>always you three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chalky laughed, “Yes, yes, what a lovely realization. Simply charming. Raven and I have been controlling everything for well… since your useless father ran off. We moved right in, it wasn't hard. A grieving widow needing a little muscle and comfort? Gabriel was just in the wrong place, wrong time.” Chalky brushed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Little Prince, if you’ll please just </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> already-” Sandalphon unsheathed his sword and gave a sharp, skin crawling grin, “We’ll just be on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra moved his hand toward the handle of his sword, breathing deeply. He couldn’t give away his advantage. He immediately moved to hold the reins, puffing his chest up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you. If you’d be so kind as to just wait right here, I’m sure we can make an amendable agreement that will please all parties. You three are to be hung, everyone else goes free, for a start.” He tilted his head up bravely. Ezra kept a keen eye out for the riders before them. Suddenly, Newton’s breath came in sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra cried out, looking back to Newton. An arrow had struck through his abdomen and he was hunched over, gasping for breath. His hands weakened on the reins, “Ezra don’t let them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton! How… How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra growled, shaking. He noticed Chalky with a bow, reaching behind them for an arrow and aiming it toward Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this.” They said, and pulled back. The arrow soared and Ezra felt that time was moving in slow motion. He watched every tremble of the arrow through the air, silver point, black feathers at the end. Chalky was an excellent shot, he’d give them that. He looked down at his hip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be this way, I suppose.” He sighed, fingers tightening around the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one swish of the blade, Ezra sliced down the arrow mid-air. It fell to the ground, burnt through. His sword continued to flame, held out to the side as a show of force and so not to burn Lyla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You attack with an army against two. What cowards.” Ezra called out, “You do now know what you are against. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra felt something carnal taking over, a rage he never knew. He wanted vengeance. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was as if another was taking over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sword…” Raven whispered, barely audible. He sheathed his own sword. Sandalphon looked confused and looked at the two others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The flaming sword, but how? I thought it was just a myth!” Chalky frowned. They didn’t bother to reach for another arrow- it would most likely meet the same fate as the first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about, why did you all stop?!” Sandalphon growled. He raised his sword and walked toward Ezra. He licked his lips, a smirk coming over his face, “You know, I really should have taken advantage of having you all alone and defenseless in that dungeon, Little Prince. You looked so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were the final words of Sandalphon. He never even reached halfway to Ezra. A black horse flew by with a dark rider and sliced his head clean off his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra yelped in shock at the gruesome display. His eyes flew to the horse and his breath caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orion… That means… That means Crowley!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lowered his sword as the flame extinguished. Newton groaned behind him and leaned too far over, falling off the horse with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newton!” Ezra gasped. He sheathed his sword and jumped down to tend to the man, forgetting what he was up against. Crowley took charge. He jumped down off the horse and pointed his sword directly at Raven, staring straight into black eyes. Tension built like a static charge and resonated in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” He snapped. Raven smirked and looked over to Chalky, nodding. He stepped forward and brushed imaginary dirt off a sleeve before unsheathing his sword, holding it across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish. This idiot was useless to us after we got you in the dungeon. We require our Queen back though. Immediately.” Raven allowed a smile to plaster across his face, dark and vengeful. He walked forward, holding his sword up and stepping over Sandalphon’s body. Crowley kept his sword pointed directly at Raven. As he got closer he noticed Chalky from the corner of his eye pulling an arrow back silently. Crowley smirked and kept walking to the man, noticing the red and gold Phoenix ring. That means Chalky had the Stag, white and silver. Crowley stopped suddenly, head tilting to the side cockily with a smirk as his body braced for impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow shot straight through the right side of his chest and he gasped from the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up from Newton to see Crowley take the arrow, the sound of shock and pain that left him, and his body collapsing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He yelled, nerves shot, body shaking, eyes darkening. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t die. They wanted a life together, a cottage with a greenhouse and a garden… He was in absolute dire love with this man. The noise that left Ezra was not human, the yell was pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Angel...” Crowley looked to him before falling backwards. Raven let out a disgusting laugh that seeped straight into your bones. Chalky reached for another arrow and started to point it directly at Ezra. Ezra’s eyes went black. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, flaming like anything when suddenly-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye dirty scoundrels! How dare ye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadwell’s voice carried through the clearing with several dozen horsemen. They didn’t need to show their weapons to be known as intimidating. Ezra gasped and watched the horses arrive, soldiers in full armor. Some had quivers full of arrows on their backs, some had long swords hanging from their waists. Raven stepped back and held his sword up defensively. Chalky panicked, looking for an easy target. They were outmatched by skill, even with their defenses hiding in the forest still. Shadwell stood his steed behind the troops, expertly lined before them. He stopped next to Orion and jumped down, walking to where Crowley’s body-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once… was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stupid snake bastard.” Shadwell rolled his eyes, leaning a hand down. Out of a pile of black cloth and chains came a small, black and red snake with golden eyes. Ezra felt his body pull back into reality and he gasped, shaking. Snake… The magic snake. It was true, it was real. Crowley knew how to control it and use it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his little snake eyes at Shadwell, tongue flicking out at him. Shadwell turned toward the forest line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If ye know what’s good for you, you best be off then before we cut you down where ye stand.” Shadwell yelled to Raven and Chalky, along with their followers. The two snarled and stepped back, standing down. Raven sheathed his sword and growled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is far from the end, snake. Now we know what you have. Is it worth what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Northern forces retreated into the forest, hiding from the horsemen of the West. They stood proud in two long lines, bannermen on either end, swords in the front, arrowmen in the back. Precision. Perfection. Order. Shadwell would have no less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadwell turned from the clothing pile and walked to where Ezra was kneeling with Newton. They were both confused. Newton in such pain and Ezra’s heart fractured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… Crowley that- is that really… is it you?” He whispered, reaching a hand out. Ezra felt tears misting in the corners of his eyes. The snake slithered into his hand and nuzzled into his wrist, tongue flicking out against the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… I’m sssorry you had to see that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He slithered out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It isss the only way to heal Newton.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded and wiped his eyes. He was alive, he had healed himself so quickly. He managed a nod before moving his arm to Newton who was breathing hard, frantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. snakes, please couldn’t you be a rabbit? Or- ah… Anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Relaxxx… You must allow me to heal you now, I don’t very much like thisss either. Anathema won’t like to sssee you dead.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton closed his eyes and nodded, whimpering as Crowley slithered onto his stomach where the arrow wound was. He coiled his body and closed golden eyes, scales turning white and gold as they had in the dungeon when Ezra’s wrist was healed. Ezra watched in awe. It was the same powers Carmine had used only… He felt love behind it. It was ethereal, he wanted to touch but allowed Crowley to concentrate. As soon as the snake turned back to its normal colors, Ezra reached his hand down to bring him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it over… please can it be over?” Newton whimpered, cracking an eye open. He saw Crowley slither up into Ezra’s arms and frowned, looking down at his stomach that was completely healed. Hands grabbed at his shirt in awe. He gasped and looked up at Ezra, at the snake, then at Shadwell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing.” Newton gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up to Shadwell and frowned, suddenly very aware of his presence and the small army he brought along with him. The mounted soldiers still stood facing the forest, curved around them for full protection. Ezra had never seen them, these uniforms, the sigil waving on their banners was...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The West… Sergeant?” Ezra stood, a hand coming up to stroke at Crowley’s head. Newton stood next to him, still amazed at his health.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadwell nodded and looked back to his soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m no Sergeant of the North. Was always from the West. See… The East and West have a longstanding peace and have always been on each other’s sides. So when there was a job to protect the King of the East I stepped up and moved North to protect him. When Azeris died… I was to protect you.” He looked back to Ezra and rubbed a hand over his scraggly beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dungeon though… You took Crowley to the dungeon and he nearly died!” Ezra snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid…” Shadwell paused and sighed, “I’m afraid that was a mistake. See, I was doing my job and protecting you from him, they told me he was a Southern spy, poisoning you. When I found out the truth I went West to gather these fine gents. Takes a bit of time to gather an army and horses for battle, Young Prince.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunderous hoofs came suddenly from behind them, causing Newton to gasp and turn, Ezra spun around holding Crowley close. The leader’s face was covered. Crowley recognized them from the path before when he first saw Shadwell. Behind the soldier came Tracy and Anathema sharing a steed. Behind the trio, thousands upon thousands of soldiers on foot, on horseback, thundering down the road, banners waving proudly of the East </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> West.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra whispered. He couldn’t come up with any other words. The snake flicked his tongue out and raised his head to be right next to Ezra’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is your army. It is time to go. I… I need to change back somewhere private…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra glanced to him and ignored his plea, looking up to the soldiers. When Tracy and Anathema came close they jumped down in a hurry. Anathema ran to Newton and grabbed hold, thanking all that she could he was alright. Tracy walked straight to Shadwell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Madame-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked him square across the face, causing Ezra to jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>DARE</span>
  </em>
  <span> Madame me Mister Shadwell! You put these boys in danger and should have helped them to escape the North </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago! What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You are lucky there is such a strong peace between these two lands or we would be having your head on a platter right about now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued on, and on about his lack of leadership, distrust of well…</span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and how he had almost gotten Ezra killed several times. Ezra bit his lip. If Tracy had him under control, it would be pretty simple to lead his army.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please, Ezra…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley whispered softly, nuzzling into his cheek. Ezra sighed and nodded reluctantly. He stood and nodded toward Anathema and Newton, still having a reuniting moment. He walked passed the heated debate of Tracy and Shadwell to collect Crowley’s uniform and armor, looking back toward where the army had come from. It was a giant field, the closest tree or building he could see was set back a way and he’d have to ride a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For someone who hates riding horses, I feel I’ve done nothing but since you came along.” He teased the serpent. Crowley nuzzled his cheek as lovingly as a snake could, absorbing the warmth. Ezra knew if he was human there would be a slight pink on those cheeks. He couldn’t wait to hold him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Excuse me Tracy? Sergeant? I need… Crowley needs to change back, we need a more private setting-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old abandoned farm, about a mile that way.” Tracy shooed him off, “Take a few of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you.” Her eyes never left the Sergeant’s, and his never left hers. Ezra wondered what exactly this relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanksss…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Crowley hissed out, head resting down into Ezra’s collar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monday: NSFW chapter. You’re welcome.</p>
<p>I may just decide to finish this next week with M/W/F posts? I think 8 months on one fic is enough. Time to move on. </p>
<p>Kudos and comments ALWAYS welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here thar be smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t like smut? Skip this! I’m alright with that. To each their own. You do you. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. </p><p>Quick note: No beta from here on out. Thanks to Vegabond, who is quite busy currently, for all your tremendous hours of effort helping me!! I bow to your amazing work and strive to be as good as you some day. </p><p>For those wishing to continue: Here be smut. Smut, all the smut, nothing but smut. </p><p>Smut smut smut.</p><p>Notes of all kinds of smut. Did I mention smut? Do I really need to spell it out?<br/>S-M-U-T.<br/>Sexy, Masturbation, Undulating, Thrust.<br/>Idk I just made that up. I’m hot: :(</p><p>See you on the other side!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took two men with them, Ezra riding Orion in the direction that Tracy had pointed in until they came upon an old abandoned farm. Ezra vaguely remembered it from when they first arrived. It was an old wooden structure, fencing around but hardly in good shape. It was far away enough from everything that it seemed to be in a safe spot, and Ezra was sure in its heyday it was beautiful. Animals running around free, eating grass and kicking up dirt. The large barn in the distance overflowing with hay and feed coming in and out. Chickens, roosters and chicks peeping away and chasing each other around between the owner’s feet...</p><p><em> ‘It’ll have to do… have the guardsss go in to check first.’ </em>Crowley directed.</p><p>The guards entered and they waited patiently. Ezra continued to imagine a simple life here, maybe there were a few cows and horses, pigs and a small pond for ducks to waddle with their ducklings to and from. Such a simple, carefree life. No war, no magic, no cares in the world. Just a hard days work and-</p><p>“All clear, Prince Ezra.” The first guard said as she exited. The second guard came out and nodded the same, “Clear.” He directed. Ezra nodded thanks and jumped off Orion, handing the reins to the guards.</p><p><em> ‘We’ll be just a bit, take the horsesss to ressst.’ </em>Crowley hissed out. The guards jumped and nodded, taking the three horses to rest in the shade and snack on the grass.</p><p>Ezra walked into the main doors and reached a hand up for Crowley to slide down. He made it to the floor and slithered his way further into the house, to a sitting room away from the front windows, double checking their guard’s intentions. Ezra looked around the foyer and sighed. It was certainly abandoned, a ratted rug on the ground in front of a fireplace on one side where Crowley had slithered off to. A doorway on his right seemed to lead to a quaint kitchen.</p><p>“Is it going to take long?” Ezra sighed, “We really ought to-”</p><p>He gasped softly as he came around the corner to see Crowley standing facing away. His long red hair hung in waves down his back, unrestricted by ties. He was completely naked, his backside all muscle, from his calves to his thighs and further up to- Ezra felt his cock harden instantly. Crowley turned and gasped softly, covering himself behind a plush chair. His face was instantly red.</p><p>“Ah- Maaah… I didn’t think you… You were going to follow me… maybe hand me my clothes instead then?” He gasped out. Ezra swallowed hard and looked down, trying to take a peek behind the chair. He smirked and stalked forward, dropping the clothing.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I follow you? Was this just a ploy to get us alone? To get you <em> naked </em> in front of me?” Ezra nearly felt a growl leave his throat. He felt feral, like he was stalking his prey, getting ready to pounce at just the right moment.</p><p>“No! No… No ploy!” Crowley gasped and moved away, around the room like a rabbit escaping a fox, “Just… Need my clothes, Angel. War and all...” He whimpered out, looking down to his clothes before up into darkening blue eyes. Ezra stalked back to his clothes and stood right in front of him, head tilting slightly and an evil smirk coming to his lips.</p><p>“You have to get past me.” Ezra bit out, “If you can, that is dearest.” </p><p>“Ezra we don’t have time...”</p><p>Ezra bent and picked up his clothing, throwing the pile into the other room without tearing his eyes away. Crowley gasped and whimpered softly at the loss, watching black garments be thrown aside. He felt his cheeks get impossibly hotter. </p><p>“Come to me.” Ezra whispered, finding a chair and sitting, “I’ll make it fast.” He added a wink.</p><p>Crowley bit his lower lip, hands covering himself before stepping out from behind the chair.</p><p>“<em> Anthony- </em>” Ezra smirked, “I want see you.”</p><p>“Ngk…” Crowley swallowed, <em> hard.</em> He left out what sounded like a mewl and watched Ezra, questioning if he was serious or not.</p><p>“Did I <em> stutter </em>?” Ezra tilted his head, eyebrows raising expectantly.</p><p>Crowley gaped, eyes wide and shook his head, “N- No Angel...” He felt his cock growing harder with every word and nodded. He moved his hands down to his sides, crumbling into nervous fists. He looked down at himself, and then heard it. </p><p>“Lovely… so beautiful, Anthony. Come to me…”</p><p>Crowley let out a whimper in appreciation and walked forward, stopping before him.</p><p>“Good. On your knees now, darling.” Ezra reached to touch his shoulder, holding it as Crowley lowered himself to his knees. Ezra smiled and leaned down to tilt his chin up, “You’re absolutely stunning, Anthony.” He pulled Crowley up into a kiss, sighing into his mouth. Crowley leaned up as high as he could, stretching out until he could reach no further, hands touching Ezra’s knees tentatively.</p><p>“Please… Angel… They’re all waiting.” Crowley nuzzled his nose into Ezra’s.</p><p>“They can wait just a bit longer, then.” Ezra pressed a soft kiss to his lips, running a hand into fire red hair and pulling, “You’re not leaving… until <em>I</em> am finished.” Ezra cooed into his ear, tongue licking out along the shell. Crowley moaned entirely too loud, feeling Ezra’s other hand slip between them to grab his arousal.</p><p>“Aah!” Crowley’s head was forced back as Ezra pulled tightly, other hand wrapping around and giving a slow, lazy pump.</p><p>“Oh, my.” Ezra cooed into his ear, “So long and hard, Anthony… I bet you’re going to feel amazing coming down my throat.” Ezra began to stroke very slowly, teasing. Crowley was lost. </p><p>“<em>Please… </em> I need you.” Crowley begged, hips thrusting. He tried to lift his head to meet blue with gold but wasn’t allowed. His breath was rapid, moans leaving his lips at every upward stroke.</p><p>“You will have me, love.” Ezra leaned in and licked up his neck to his ear. He released his hold on the long waves and stroked down the locks, hand grazing over his shoulder, down his arm to find his hand, “Not like this though…”</p><p>Crowley caught Ezra’s eyes, curious to what he had in mind. </p><p>“How… How can I have you, Angel?” Crowley turned his hand over and laced their fingers together, feeling his cheeks warm. Even naked and aroused between Ezra’s legs, holding his hand still seemed so intimate.</p><p>“This might be our first and last time together-”</p><p>“Angel don’t…” Crowley bit his lip and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“I want… To be gentle with you. Make it last I… I don’t want us to end.” Ezra whispered, “I really just… I don’t want our first time to be rough, even though I know you like it. We have to make it quicker than I’d like though.”</p><p>He knew the words, he knew what to say, he was having a hard time getting it out. He looked into golden eyes and whimpered softly, frustrated with himself.</p><p>“Say it…” Crowley leaned in and kissed Ezra’s cheek, then his ear. Hot breath splayed against the skin, “Please… I want to hear you say it.” Crowley understood- reading it and saying it were two different things all together. Fucking and making love were two ends of a spectrum. Ezra took a deep breath. He sighed it out and found his bravery.</p><p>“I want to make love to you…” Ezra whispered, nuzzling his nose back against Crowley’s cheek. Crowley pulled back, cupping his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. All the dirty things Ezra could say, and that was the hardest.</p><p>“Please...” Crowley pleaded, “Show me how much I mean to you.”</p><p>Ezra captured Crowley’s lips, hands coming to run into his hair. They kissed slowly, lovingly, tasting every inch of each other’s mouths. Hands explored, Crowley unbuttoning Ezra’s uniform and exposing pale skin. He removed Ezra’s jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the floor. He pulled back a moment and took in Ezra’s naked top half, breath hitching.</p><p>“Oh…” He whispered, hands rubbing up his stomach, thumbs brushing over both nipples before pinching, rolling them gently. Ezra moaned, grabbing the hands quickly.</p><p>“Don’t… don’t stop.” Ezra pushed Crowley’s hands down his chest to the hem of his kilt, looking into golden eyes longingly. Crowley nodded and shuffled back on his knees. Shoes were removed delicately. Hands pulled socks down and off muscular calves, lips following their movements down to his ankles. Ezra stood and long fingers moved to his kilt, the last piece. Crowley swallowed, hands shaking slightly.</p><p>“I um… Is this alright? I mean we haven’t been naked in front-”</p><p>“<em> Anthony. </em>” Ezra growled. Crowley snapped his eyes up, cheeks red. He felt his cock throbbing at the sound of his name said so demanding and let out a throaty moan. He obediently proceeded to unclasp the kilt and allow it to drop around his ankles. There was nothing underneath. He looked up to Ezra, watching him sit back down so calmly. </p><p>“Stand.” Ezra commanded. Crowley whimpered and clambered up, looking down at Ezra’s face so conveniently level with his cock. No words were said. Ezra’s hands slowly slid up the outside of Crowley’s thighs, stopping at his bony hips. One moved to grasp his erection, holding it still so lips could wrap around the dripping head and suck softly. </p><p>“Ah- Angel…” Crowley moaned loudly. His hands immediately laced into short blond locks and his head tilted back. Ezra closed his eyes at the slight pull and hummed, pulling him into his mouth slowly, sucking him in hard. Ezra released the hilt of his cock and wrapped his arms around to grab Crowley’s ass, pulling him closer, forcing him completely down his throat. </p><p>“Fah- Angel!” Crowley cried out. Ezra swallowed, hands squeezing, breath coming in hard through his nose. He paused only a moment before pulling back and glancing up to see Crowley, wrecked. Cheeks flushed, sweating, hair in disarray. He was trembling, moaning. Right where he wanted him.</p><p>Ezra slipped a hand down to fondle at his sack. He began his assault, sucking hard, head bobbing. He would take him nearly to the hilt and pull back, tongue swirling around the tip. It was entirely too much, but just enough. The cries became shorter, Crowley’s babbles and pleas were near the end… and then it was.</p><p>“Ah- Go- Gonna- I’m- Shit- Ezra!”</p><p>Ezra hummed as Crowley nearly pulled his hair out. He tugged at his sac gently, other hand grabbing his ass tightly as Crowley came down his throat. He swallowed, eyes closed as if it were an exotic delicacy. </p><p>Crowley felt his knees weak and released the death grip on Ezra’s hair. His head tilted back trying to regain composure. Ezra released the man. He sat back in the chair and smiled, licking his lips and patting his leg.</p><p>“Oh… Ezra I’ve… that was…”</p><p>“Sit with me, Anthony.” </p><p>Crowley couldn’t argue that request, he moved to straddle Ezra’s lap, leaning his head into his shoulder, breathing evening out.</p><p>“That was wonderful… You taste so good like I knew you would.” Ezra purred, stroking a hand over his back. Crowley murmured and sighed.</p><p>“I um… I really like when you call me Anthony… when we’re alone like this… and you’re commanding like that.” Crowley said shyly. Ezra hummed and leaned into his head.</p><p>“Noted.” A finger came to tilt his chin up, “<em>Anthony.”</em> Crowley shivered at the sound of his name, leaning forward to kiss Ezra softly. “Now, will you let me continue?”</p><p>“But I- I already… And the army...” Crowley was recovering, brain foggy. Luckily, Ezra had read enough romance novels to understand and know what to do. How different was it from paper to skin?</p><p>“Anthony please. Allow me, my love. There’s so much more for us to experience and… You keep saying we don’t have time.” Ezra kissed him slowly, leaning forward. Hands moved down his legs to lift him and he stood, holding Crowley with his arms around his neck. Ezra carried him to the ratted rug in the room from which they had entered. With a feat of strength he knelt down, laying Crowley underneath him. He stayed on his knees between Crowley’s and paused to memorize the moment. Crowley’s arms had laid bent up next to his head, waiting. Red hair splayed out around his head, complimenting flushed skin. Curious golden eyes were watching and trusting. He was-</p><p>“Anthony… My Anthony, you’re just so… Beautiful…” Ezra murmured.</p><p>“Angel…” Crowley blushed harder if possible. Hands came up to hook around Ezra’s neck and pull him down, kissing him languidly. Ezra laid at Crowley’s side, his forearm holding himself up. His other hand explored as they kissed, running down over his chest and taut stomach. He felt Crowley arch as he grazed a nipple, smirking against his lips when he pinched it. He was rewarded with a small moan, hands grasping into blonde hair. Nimble fingers moved from one to the other; twisting, rubbing, pinching, pulling, illicting all matter of noise from his lips.</p><p>“My… just a bit sensitive here?” Ezra murmured, lips running to his ear and nibbling. Crowley gave a nod, squirming as Ezra continued his attack.</p><p>“Ye- Yeah…” Crowley groaned and squeezed his legs together, head falling back. “What are you doing to me…”</p><p>“Making sure you know just how much you mean to me, Anthony… Making sure you will always remember me.” Ezra smiled sweetly, hand coming to run into red hair, “And making sure I always remember you. Every curve, every sweet spot… Everything that drives you <em> mad </em>.”</p><p>“Ooh…” </p><p>“I want to be inside you, Anthony...” Ezra swallowed. This is the one part he could never figure out in books. The one thing no authors would write about. Making love with a woman, yes. With a man… He unfortunately had no experience, no guides.</p><p>“Do you know what to do…?” Crowley stroked his cheek, head tilting. Ezra sputtered.</p><p>“I- I mean in theory all the books and pictures were women so unfortunately they um… male… I had to sort of figure...”</p><p>Crowley touched his fingers to Ezra’s lips and chuckled softly, “Shh. Let me help you, Angel. You’ll be an expert in no time.” He whispered. He took Ezra’s hand and brought it to his lips, holding his wrist. He took two fingers into his mouth sucking with eyes closed, obscenely devouring the digits. He was mimicking Ezra’s earlier act.</p><p>“Oh…” Ezra sat up, straddling his legs and looking dumbfounded. Crowley was so sexy just laying there, fingers in his mouth sucking, slathering, tongue running up and over as if it were his-</p><p>“Anthony <em> stop </em>…” Ezra whimpered out, pulling his hand away, “I- I think I get it… Thank you.” He added in and swallowed. He shifted to sit between Crowley’s legs, bending them up. He brought the hand down to his opening.</p><p>“Start with one… I’ll let you know when to add another.” Crowley nodded, stroking through short blonde hair. Ezra nodded nervously. First time for everything. He slowly pushed a finger in, keeping a keen eye on Crowley for any sort of discomfort. None came, just a squirm and murmur of pleasure.</p><p>“Ah… Move, Angel…” Crowley signed out, “Get me ready for your thick cock...”</p><p>Ezra growled at the words and nodded, thrusting the single digit, always watching Crowley’s beautiful face.</p><p>“Another.” Crowley said quickly. His head tilted back, legs bending up and spreading wide to allow ease of access. Ezra nodded and obediently added the second. Crowley let out a moan and grabbed Ezra’s wrist, pausing him a moment.</p><p>“Slow…” Crowley nodded. Ezra swallowed and ever so slowly started to thrust his fingers, always watching his face. Crowley let out a moan and pressed his head back into the floor, grip tightening into Ezra’s hair.</p><p>“Spraah-” Crowley paused, catching his breath a moment, “Spread like- like-”</p><p>“Like this?” Ezra scissored his fingers apart as wide as they would go. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a buck of his hips, panting. </p><p>“Ah- <em> Yes </em>!” Crowley cried out. He thrusted back against Ezra’s fingers. He was getting aroused again, his cock coming back to life.</p><p>“Are you almost-”</p><p>“Please… Please Angel. I want you inside me.” </p><p>Ezra pulled his fingers out slowly and swallowed, letting out a shuddering sigh, “I just... I probably need- Ah!”</p><p>Crowley had crudely licked his hand and spat into his palm before reaching to grab Ezra’s arousal. He looked up into blue eyes, watching him, “Need to be wet…” Crowley swallowed, nervous. This wouldn’t be enough- it was going to hurt.</p><p>“I- st-stop.” Ezra leaned back, taking his hand away. He stood and went back into the other room by the chair to his kilt. He had a small pouch on the side that he brought back to Crowley.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“I- um… Anathema had given me this before. There’s a cloth and… cream.” Crowley opened the pouch and took out a small round jar. His cheeks flushed- it was as if she knew this would happen.He unscrewed the jar and tilted his head to look up into blue eyes, holding it out.</p><p>“For me… and for you.” Crowley took a glop onto his hand and continued to rub over Ezra’s cock. Ezra moaned loudly and pushed into his hand. He leaned to the side again and took a glob onto two fingers, bringing them back between Crowley’s thighs, stroking along his entrance, dipping fingers back in. He watched Crowley’s face for discomfort, swallowing hard as he pushed a third finger in slowly, reading the other’s face. Crowley’s back arched into him and he let out a whine, hiking a leg up around Ezra’s waist.</p><p>“Ready… Ready, please- Ah... Please, my Angel.” Crowley babbled, finally releasing Ezra’s cock and grabbing his shoulders, trying his hardest to push back against his fingers.</p><p>Ezra took his hand away and pushed Crowley onto his back. He stroked a hand up his thigh and hooked the leg up over his waist. Crowley took the hint and hooked his ankles behind Ezra’s back. Leaning onto an arm, Ezra looked between them, guiding himself toward the slick entrance. He paused when he was just touching and his breath hitched, shaking, nerves taking over. Crowley brought his hands up to Ezra’s cheeks, thumbs stroking over sweaty skin.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>Ezra looked up and swallowed. Crowley pulled him into a kiss to calm his nerves.</p><p>“I love you… I’m ready for you, Angel.” Crowley whispered. Ezra whimpered and thrust forward slowly, feeding off of Crowley’s face and sounds. He suddenly let out a groan and thrust sharply forward, bottoming out without warning.</p><p>“Aah- <em> Ezra </em>!” Crowley yelped, clawing at his back, legs squeezing around him tightly. </p><p>“Sah… Sorry- I’m- <em> shit! </em> ” Ezra clenched his eyes and panted. His forehead fell against Crowley’s, breath panting, pausing, gathering himself, “You’re so… feels so <em> good </em> and <em> tight </em>…”</p><p>“Please… move Angel!” Crowley cried out, short nails digging into his shoulders.</p><p>Ezra began to thrust slowly, lovingly. He stroked Crowley’s face, kissed what he could reach. They shared loving words, tender touches, stolen kisses when they could until it became too much.</p><p>“Faster… Faster Angel, please… feels so good I can’t…” Crowley tried to thrust back against Ezra. Ezra’s free hand ran over a leg and between them, grabbing at Crowley’s cock between them, rubbing, stroking. His hips began to move faster, beginning to snap harder into Crowley.</p><p>“Ah… <em> Anthony </em> I’m not going to last… You’re so good… Feel so good around my cock… so <em> tight… </em> Want to fuck you so hard...”</p><p>Crowley whimpered as Ezra grabbed him tighter, hips slamming into him, skin slapping together, lips spewing all matters of filthy thoughts.  Ezra was close, Crowley was closer- until Ezra hit it. The one spot inside him and made him see stars, pushing him over the edge.</p><p>“Angel- ahh!” Crowley cried out, head thrown back, giving into his body’s demands and releasing between them. Ezra felt Crowley tighten around him and grunted, riding through Crowley’s orgasm on his hand.</p><p>“Angel… Don’t stop… Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop…” Crowley panted out, swallowing, his throat dry. Ezra let out a whimper and grabbed Crowley’s leg, hiking it up to his shoulder. He leaned forward nearly bending Crowley in half, thrusting hard, slamming into him. His fingers dug into the skin almost bruising. His other hand grabbed a fist full of red locks. Ezra’s brow furrowed, moans and cries leaving his lips. Crowley wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together, feeling Ezra’s hot breath and sounds of pleasure against his skin.</p><p>“Angel… Angel yes, give yourself to me… come inside me…”</p><p>“Cah- <em> Crowley </em>!!” Ezra yelled. He pressed impossibly closer to Crowley, riding out his orgasm. His hips snapped one last time against him, and gave one last roll for good measure. His fingers slowly released red hair, other hand moving to allow Crowley’s leg to drop down slowly. Ezra pulled his waist back, Crowley wrinkling his nose as he pulled out but welcoming him to lay against him, mess be damned. Ezra’s head buried into Crowley’s neck, panting. Crowley smiled lovingly, legs unwrapping from around Ezra’s waist. His arms looped around his neck, nuzzling into soft locks.</p><p>“Crowley…”</p><p>Crowley stroked Ezra’s hair, feeling his body shake slightly. He frowned and adjusted a little so he could cup his cheeks, round, flushed and perfect. He tilted Ezra’s head up to look into his eyes, seeing tears in the corners.</p><p>“I almost lost you… the only one I’ve ever truly loved in this world… I thought you were-”</p><p>“Angel… You’ll never lose me.” Crowley cut in, pressing a kiss to soft lips, nose brushing against Ezra’s. </p><p>Ezra took a deep breath and shuttered it out. “Promise me.”</p><p>“Angel…?”</p><p>“Promise me… that I will never lose you… that you- you love me...” Ezra pleaded, nuzzling into his neck, arms wrapping around his chest. </p><p>“Angel… I promise… I promise to be yours forever. I love you.”</p><p>They stayed only another moment before cleaning themselves off with the cloth. They dressed each other slowly, helping with buttons. Crowley rolled white socks up Ezra’s strong calves. Ezra attached Crowley’s half kilt. Once they were completely dressed and put together, Crowley’s hair tied up in a bun they took one last moment. Lips brushed softly together, fingers tangled together. </p><p>“We have to go, Angel. We’ve already taken far too long” Crowley sighed. Ezra nodded and kissed him one last time.</p><p>They left the barn, meeting with their soldiers. They mounted Orion, Ezra first and Crowley behind him. Crowley winced and gripped the reins tightly. He was a bit tender from their love making. Ezra grabbed Crowley’s hand off the rein and placed it on his stomach, pulling him as close as he could.</p><p>“Alright?” Ezra whispered, looking back. Crowley nodded and kissed the blonde’s neck, squeezing him around the middle..</p><p>“Let’s go.” He murmured against his skin, legs kicking into the steed’s sides as they took off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE OTHER SIDE.</p><p>I hope that made you all quite pleased. Waiting til the end killed me too. Sorry, not sorry. </p><p>Kudos and comments ALWAYS welcome.</p><p>Find me on IG/tumblr as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: War. (Not the character), blood, injury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more to go. This is the end, the next chapter is an epilogue. No beta, all mistakes are mine and mine alone, so sorry for you grammar gurus, I’m probably destroying your lives. </p>
<p>Tying up all the threads with this chapter... I’m sad to see this go but excited for my next works to come into the world.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading along with me. I’ll cry Friday and then be back next week with a new work! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they made it back to the front line it was encroaching on noon. Ezra jumped down off Orion. He made a point to turn back to Crowley and take his hand, kissing his knuckles with a wink before making his way to Lyla. She was waiting for her master next to Anathema, Tracy and Newton who had taken their places in front of the army with Shadwell. The four nodded to Ezra, offering a slight bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… We’re ready for you to lead.” Anathema nodded. Ezra settled himself onto Lyla’s back, stroking her mane and looking forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Anathema. For everything.” He glanced over shyly. Anathema smirked and winked a ‘You’re welcome’. She tilted her head to get a glimpse at Crowley who blushed furiously, avoiding her eyes. Ezra looked back at him as well, warmth spreading through his chest. He did let out a small chuckle before setting off, allowing Shadwell to take the lead and direct his army.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The army traveled North. Hours passed, it seemed much shorter to Ezra than his original journey. Although there were no extra detours into a dungeon in the South this time, and no run-ins with bounty hunters looking for his head. He rode behind Shadwell, Crowley next to him. Ezra caught his eye quite a few times and found himself completely smitten with the man. He wanted this over, he wanted to take Orion and Lyla out for sappy romantic sunset rides on the beach, go on a picnic in a flower field… He wanted to make love in as many places and in as many ways as they could imagine. Ezra looked down at his hands holding the reins and sighed to himself. He should be strategizing, thinking of their arrival and saving his mother, saving Gabriel. He began calculating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving on the border of Tadfield, Ezra halted the army. He still had no real plan, no strategy to take back his mother, to stop Raven and Chalky from destroying the land. Peace was not as easy as they thought it was going to be to achieve. Anathema glanced to Ezra, watching him dismount Lyla and come towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do we do?” She frowned, looking down at him. All eyes turned to Ezra, awaiting his command. He paused for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…?” Crowley frowned. Ezra looked up to him, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know their exact numbers. Riding directly to the gates could be catastrophic to our numbers and I am not willing to risk </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> lives not knowing what is on the other side of this town. If we send in a small group they could easily be taken down. Chalky is very good with a bow, I wouldn’t doubt they could take most of us down instantly… Knowing they have the rings they have, and still haven’t used them makes me wonder if they even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use them. They would have shown us before at the border… What is holding them back? We need… What we need is a strategy. A master plan, foolproof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadwell doubled back, trotting closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I offer you my professional services, Young Prince.” He nodded his head, “I may have a plan. You may not like it though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned, “What kind of… plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Live. Bait.” Shadwell smirked. Ezra felt squeamish and wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bait… I just said, I will not send soldiers in to risk their lives like that.” Ezra snapped, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about sending a group of soldiers? I mean the one that they want more than anyone else. They wouldn’t harm a pretty hair on your head, laddy.” Shadwell crossed his arms, huffing, “Besides if they do we’ll have their heads on platters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadwell!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tracy snapped, frowning at the crudeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ezra-” Crowley jumped off Orion and walked closer to him, “You can’t go. I won’t let you risk your life… When it is mine to protect. I won’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra held a hand up to stop him. He knew where this was going. He reached up and took Lyla’s reins, watching the leather run through his fingers. His life against the fate of the world. It was a fifty-fifty chance he’d make it out alive. He looked up to Shadwell, avoiding Crowley to the best of his ability. There was about to be quite a bit of arguing...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra rode Lyla into Tadfield. He was alone, only armed with his sword. He passed the flower shop, since abandoned and had been sadly taken over by weeds and overgrowth. His heart dropped- this is where it all started, this is where he was more innocent and happy with his florist. He looked further along and found Anathema’s bakery, also empty, windows broken. It hadn’t been that long- but long enough for a mess and riot to happen. The streets were quiet- too quiet, but all the cottages, buildings, flowers seemed the same. They were run over, dirty, dusty and broken. The people had left long ago. The town was empty. He trotted forward toward the gates, noticing Newton’s bookshop was the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ezra got to the gates he swallowed, looking through to the Castle. It seemed just as poorly cared for as the rest of the town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Ezra yelled. He looked up to the towers, looked toward the stables, looked around the yard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned- Shadwell said to hold his ground, wait, be patient. So that’s what he did. He waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven and Chalky walked out in front, their horses behind them. Ezra swallowed- there were too many soldiers to count. They were inside the castle walls, outside on either side of the gate… it seemed an ocean of people armed and ready to defend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Mother and Gabriel were walking between the leaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra you traitor!” Gabriel yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Philomena yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stood his ground. They were not in their right minds, they were under a spell, poison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Little Prince.” Raven snarled, “Back so soon? Come alone or is that just what you want us to think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alone.” Ezra frowned, “Isn’t it obvious? Don’t you need a replacement now that Sandalphon is dead?” Ezra jumped off of Lyla, letting her run back the way he came. He held a hand to his sword, “Someone that has real power?” He smirked and gripped his sword, an eyebrow raising. Raven took a step back and looked to Chalky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Raven snapped. Chalky immediately pulled his bow, reaching for an arrow and pointing it at Ezra. Ezra held the handle of his sword tighter, confidence swirling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It only lights when I want it to. Try me.” He challenged, glancing to Chalky. Chalky pulled the arrow back and pointed it to Ezra’s mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Chalky smirked. He pulled the weapon further back, prepared to strike. Ezra felt his heart drop but- Shadwell said to trust him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it happened. Unfortunately, their timing was poor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyla had run back to Crowley which had signaled the army to invade. Shadwell and Crowley led a group from behind Ezra. Anathema had invaded the castle gates from where they had escaped the North so long ago. Ezra’s eyes widened, fearing his mother’s life. Fearing even for Gabriel’s. Ezra unsheathed his sword which turned to flame immediately, ready to defend its owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chalky met his eyes and smirked at the bluff. They let the arrow fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- No!” Ezra yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, a dagger came flying, knocking the arrow out of the air and falling at Raven’s feet. Ezra gasped and looked to the right, seeing Anathema charging toward the bowman. She was a steady shot, even under pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chalky growled, yelling to have the gates opened. Crowley and Shadwell stopped behind Ezra, waiting for the battle to come to them. Anathema stopped near where she threw the dagger, far away enough from what troops the North was presenting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surrender ye scoundrels!” Shadwell growled out, “We don’t want to kill ye all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chalky reached for an arrow and stopped. They looked over to Raven for direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you want?” Raven snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra didn’t notice him moving slowly forward toward Anathema’s dagger on the ground. He didn’t notice Chalky slowly moving the arrow in front of him. He had looked back to Crowley for direction, for affirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chalky smirked, giving Raven a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven grabbed Anathema’s dagger and ran forward- a man with nothing to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Ezra turned, the dagger was thrust into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra thought he could hear yelling, cries, shouts. He choked forward, blood spilling from his lips as Raven kept his eyes on Crowley, lips near Ezra’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to your sweetheart… This is the end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra leaned forward into the man and felt everything melt. Everything grew cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his eyes slowly open. Everything was white- a small golden ball of light lay before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale. Your time has not yet come.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who...?” Ezra gasped in a breath and reached toward the golden ball, “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale… I am the original, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. You, boy, are my heir.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stared at the light, silent, confused, lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… What? Where is Crowley? Where is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale. This is limbo. You are neither dead nor living. As my descendant, Aziraphale you must first enter limbo and choose to live on earth or die, attach yourself to the tree, to the beginning. This is my gift to you, Aziraphale. Life, if you so chose. You love the one they call Anthony Crowley, young angel?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra froze and blinked. Angel? That was what-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… calls me Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He is a descendant of the fallen Angel Raphael, Aziraphale. You were destined to meet him. You were destined to love him. It was no coincidence when you met him he was named-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raphael…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, young Angel. His grandfather was Raphael just as I am yours. There is a portrait of me with your father in the sitting room, I believe? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Wait wasn’t that a woman? Raphael was a girl? How old was my father? How old were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you uh… died?” Ezra yelped, eyes wide. His hand came up and brushed through the golden sphere, feeling a sense of warmth. The voice chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call it keeping up with appearances, young Angel. Raphael would dress this way at times but- Oh yes. See I was old. Very old, young Angel. Your father’s life was tragically cut very short, just as Crowley’s father’s life was. Now. You both have the chance to live very long, full lives together. You’re going to wake up now, I implore you, go back, young Angel. Go to him. Seek out young Crowley, Aziraphale. Be true to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- What does that mean? How long? Aziraphale? Grandfather?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go, Aziraphale… Go…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale…? Wait- don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s eyes snapped open. He yelled, breath panting hard, body shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!” Anathema cried, holding his shoulders and keeping him still, “Stay down, don’t move…” She turned and yelled for Tracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley… Need </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley... </span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra pleaded, breath short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tracy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Crowley…” Ezra whispered before relaxing back, losing consciousness again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Ezra came to consciousness, he was met with Crowley holding his hand, asleep. Strands of red hair covered his face, his head laying on the side of the bed. Ezra tried to lift a hand but was too weak yet. Everything hurt, his chest was on fire. His body shook in shock from the pain, his breathing hard and shaking. He tried to get Crowley’s attention. He needed to see him, his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra whispered, voice raspy. He tried to move, but let out a small whine. Crowley’s eyes snapped open and he looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Ezra my love.” He whispered, gasping his hand tighter, “I’m so sorry Angel, I wasn’t there for you, I didn’t protect you my- you told me to protect you I swore to it, Ezra I failed… I failed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra was groggy, eyes barely opening and he shook his head. He didn’t know when he stopped shaking. “N-no…” Ezra rasped out, “Love… My love… Forever.” Ezra’s eyes closed, a smile on his lips. His breath evened out, and he fell back asleep. Crowley stroked Ezra’s hair back, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, my love. All we have now is time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ezra recovered enough to sit up, he wanted as much information about what had happened as possible. He was told everyone he loved was alive and fine, but was forced to recover more before he was told anything else. Crowley never left his side. He made sure food was brought in regularly. He personally saw to Ezra’s bathing, dresing, shaving, moving him into the bathroom. He made him get up to start walking slowly at first. Before a week was over, Ezra was up, outside in the gardens walking arm in arm with Crowley looking at flowers and feeding the ducks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months went by. Summer came and went. Leaves began to change color, the ducks were getting ready to fly away to warmer lands. Not one word was spoken of that fateful day. Ezra had asked but Crowley refused to answer. He was left in the dark. The only people he saw besides Crowley were staff. Anathema, Newton, Tracy and Shadwell were missing from his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One cool fall dash, he found himself outside sitting on a bench by the pond with Crowley. They were throwing peas for the ducks, preparing to say goodbye. Ezra rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Ezra pleaded. He slithered a hand down to lace fingers in Crowley’s, nuzzling into his shoulder. Crowley froze. He knew it was time. Ezra was grasping his hand, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Crowley. It’s been months. It’s… I haven’t seen anyone but you. What happened? I need to know. You tell me everyone survived but we’re they injured? Where did they go? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- no they’re… they’re all fine. Ezra… I can’t tell you because I- You were...” Crowley’s eyes closed. He turned into Ezra’s hair, letting out a shaky sigh, “You were inches from death, from no return I had to-” Crowley stopped abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… Crowley please tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fought him, Raven. I killed him, took his ring. With both I was just able to heal you from where you were but I remained… useless much of the battle, only able to watch. I had to transform into a snake to save you and couldn’t change back, I broke the balance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We- we lost so many soldiers… They were ready for us, most of their forces were hidden. Came up behind Anathema and struck. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the castle. Anathema was a true leader, she earned her place, proved she was a true Queen. She fought bravely, alongside Newton and Tracy. Shadwell commanded his forces, we were so certain of victory… but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stopped and swallowed. His voice cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra I’m sorry… Your mother… Gabriel… Right after you fell, Chalky’s arrows...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra froze and nodded, understanding his silence. He’d never have the chance to apologize, to reconcile. They’d never speak again. They were lost. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ezra looked down to his hands sadly. Years of verbal abuse, gone. Years of anguish, broken glass and shattered mirrors… it wasn’t her fault she was being controlled, by Ezra couldn’t see past the spells and witchcraft. Since his father left she’d been awful to him and now… he no longer had to hate his own name. He could accept himself fully. With time. With Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t save them. Angel I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Chalky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, “Backed them into a corner and took their own life. We returned to find Carmine the same, hung in her cell. They were all buried over the Northern border, far away from this land. Tracy took their rings and they are safe in the vaults. I’ve been told they cannot be destroyed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you change back?” Ezra frowned. He pulled away to watch Crowley, apprehensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I um…” Crowley swallowed hard, biting his lip. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it aside. A scar stood plastered against porcelain skin. It started over his right nipple and ran down the outside of his torso before looping, passed his belly button into his trousers. It was long, snake-like with its swirling. Ezra gasped and reached out, afraid to touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no choice… They had to slice me when I was a snake. It was the only way and… A voice came to me, everything went black and a silver… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ball</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me- ah... apparently it’s permanent.” Crowley looked down at Ezra’s trembling hand and took it, pulling it flat against his chest over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra choked out, “You… Spoke to Raphael.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and you spoke to Aziraphale. We… Our heritage. You of Aziraphale’s line, and me of Raphael. He told me… This was permanent, a reminder of the depths I will reach for you. If… we can live </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we wanted to, Ezra. I will do anything for you, Angel. We’re both here because of you… You took a dagger to the heart for all you believe in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We chose to be here…” Ezra murmured, hand stroking over the scar, mesmerized. Crowley’s skin shivered under the touch and he held Ezra’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale…” Crowley whispered Ezra’s true name, leaning closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley...” Ezra answered, closing the distance and kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They understood each other, and there in the garden, a small apple tree began to grow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments ALWAYS welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: NSFW, subCrowley, domEzra, BDSM, dirty talk, pregnancy (NOT MALE!!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end. I did my crying already, so here is the epilogue. Thank you for coming on this epic journey with me, for reading along through my first majorly large piece that was full of twists, turns, drama, angst, hopefully a bit of comedy as well. </p>
<p>I started this in January and here we are, 8 months later finished, posted, done. Someone has probably been pregnant the entire time I worked on this and is now almost having their baby it’s been so long! </p>
<p>Spoiler.</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you again. I’ll be back next week with a new work that did NOT take me 8 months, a Rocker Crowley angsty piece that I’m equally excited about. This work was more costumes and world building, my next is drama, angst, CWs and shit, it doesn’t qualify as a song fic but I’ll have to share my playlist on IG.</p>
<p>Enjoy this though, comments and kudos always welcome, I’m on IG as @mrsmoosie35 and I don’t bite, promise! I might not respond right away but I see you, and I love you all. 😘</p>
<p>...Enjoy your smut, you animals. 😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One year later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema had taken over as ruler of the North and East. She had been paraded through the streets of Tadfield, ceremonies and grand balls were held in her honor. She met dignitaries from all kingdoms no matter how rude or pompous they were. She had decided to split her time evenly, changing her location to allow for villages and the people to see her, to know she cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was currently home in Tadfield. She enjoyed walking, having learned from a wise Prince that walking and meeting your people was beneficial to earning their trust. She wore nothing too long, so to keep her clothes clean. Most days she enjoyed pants with riding boots, causing some elder folk to fret. However, she was met with much nicer people in both lands once word got out about her triumph over the traitors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large clock tower now stood  in the center of town and clanged to indicate the time. Newton was not too far behind her, carrying a tote bag with some supplies they had picked up for their visit. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting their first child together, after all. But she had much bigger errands to run today. Much more important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had stopped at the bakery, greeting her old customers and the new owner who presented her with a large white box and a wink. Anathema hugged the woman and thanked her, handing Newton the box and taking off toward the edge of the town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped up to the front of the cottage and smiled warmly at the gardens of flowers that greeted her before the entrance. There was a second story added on in the past year, allowing for a more private living space for the two owners. She instructed Newton to bring the box and bag around the back, before entering the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” She called with a frown, “I’m only getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant by the minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to up to the living quarters. She thought she heard very rhythmic bangs, maybe a hammer- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema heard moans and felt her cheeks turn very red before she made her way outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was happening upstairs...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you- mm- did you leave a nah… note, Angel?” Crowley whimpered, head rolling back into his pillow. His hands were bound with a thin, strong black rope above him. They were both naked. Ezra was busy worshiping his chest; licking, biting, scratching at the skin. Crowley arched and let himself whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. It’s on the inside of the door so she’ll see it. Now sit up.” He commanded. Crowley looked up into blue eyes and sucked on his bottom lip with his teeth, biting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my Angel...” Crowley brought his arms down in front of his chest and frowned, rolling over to get himself into a sitting position. “Angel I… have to-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra stopped him as he sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Ezra I have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra snapped. Crowley could not imagine himself getting any harder than he was. Ezra’s voice so in control was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. He knew he was going to be taken care of, and Ezra knew what was good for him, always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy… Now. Sit on me, facing away- Mmm, yes, that’s it.” Ezra cooed. Crowley did exactly as he was told and settled himself to straddle Ezra facing his knees. He whimpered as their arousals brushed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel...” He whined, “I want to touch you…” his arms strained against the binding on his wrists, his hips grinding down into the sensitive skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ezra grabbed his hips, fingers so tight into skin they could bruise. Crowley stopped, panting, “Naughty thing you are... Now… are you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck, Angel I’m ready just get </span>
  <em>
    <span>in me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud smack to Crowley’s ass reverberated through the room followed by a small cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>interrupt me again, Anthony. You’re acting out quite a bit today! Now what happens when you are bad?” Ezra growled, feeling his cock twitch at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t- you tie me up...“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes... You get tied up until you learn.” Ezra smirked and sat up, gripping his waist, reaching a hand around to stroke him once, “I don’t get to pound you into the mattress and make you scream for me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s head tipped back and he moaned. That second part sounded perfect… But being bad for his Angel was torture. Good torture. The first time he had disobeyed Ezra he had come too soon without permission, and became pretty mouthy when called out on it. Big mistake, that was. Ezra would have let it slide without the rude comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had to endure his punishment for several hours. Ezra had him laying spread eagle on his stomach and tied to the bed, blindfolded. Nearly all of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley’s idea of course. It was early into their relationship. They were still learning their roles and adapting to their new life together. Ezra was doing quite a bit of reading on the topic, wanting nothing more than to satisfy his lover’s need for praise and punishment. When Crowley insisted he be tied down and left for nearly six hours, Ezra agreed- then caved after about 45 minutes. He took care of him against Crowley’s wishes to be left alone, massaging his muscles so he wouldn’t cramp, helping him sip water and eat when he asked for it. After about three hours Ezra called it. It was their first time with punishment this severe, and he just couldn’t see Crowley so subjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The aftercare was glorious. Ezra carried him into a hot bath and washed his body gently, rubbing muscles, stroking through long red hair as he scrubbed his scalp. Crowley hummed sleepily, enjoying the feeling as his hair was washed so lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra left him to soak as he changed the sheets on the bed, freshening up the bedroom. When everything was cleaned, Ezra helped Crowley out of the bath. He’d dried him off, and carried him to the bed laying him down. They made love gently for what seemed like hours, skin stroked, murmurs of loving words between gasps and moans. Ezra assured him he wouldn’t be so kind the next time- and he’d kept that promise several times over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let me ask you again, Anthony. Are you ready for me?” Ezra kissed Crowley’s neck and nipped the skin, grasping his arousal lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Angel I’m ready… From earlier…” Crowley blushed hotly, whimpering. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself today… Probably why he was tied up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure, my love…” His hand moved up his chest, pinching a nipple, pulling a gasp from Crowley. Lips brushed against the shell of his ear, “Sit on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and looked down, raising himself up to allow Ezra to position himself at his entrance. Ezra laid back, stroking Crowley’s thigh to his hip and pushing gently. Crowley lowered himself onto Ezra, feeling the glorious stretch and letting out a loud moan. His head stayed tilted back, hands fisting, thighs shaking. Suddenly he couldn’t hold it- he bottomed out. They both cried out. Crowley didn’t dare move without permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… So good for me… Lean forward on my knees Crowley… arms around them. I can’t have you tempted to touch yourself now...” Ezra breathed out. He had bent his legs up and grabbed Crowley’s cheeks, spreading them apart. Crowley whimpered and leaned onto Ezra’s legs as he was told to. His arms, bound, encircled his knees, his breath was harsh. He knew what was coming. That filthy mouth was about to wreck him. He nuzzled into Ezra’s knees, feeling his short nails into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look how well you take me, Anthony… Your ass is so tight, so greedy for my thick cock to keep filling you. I bet your cock is leaking everywhere right now, isn’t it? Waiting for me to slam into you so you can get off? Your wet mouth is open so wide… Mm? Maybe I’ll use that mouth later. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>like me to fuck your mouth, wouldn’t you? Feed you my cock… Should I come down your tight throat or all over your pretty face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Angel…!” Crowley yelled, nails digging into his palms. He was panting hard, using every ounce of control not to move or come. Ezra smirked and gave his ass another smack, squeezing it hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride me, Anthony. Slam that tight ass on my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…Angel…” Crowley gasped, leaning up on his knees before slamming down. He cried out his lovers name before continuing, bouncing hard back onto Ezra. He never mentioned wanting to free his hands from the rope, he never asked to turn. He did as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah- Ah- Angel!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Crowley shouted. Ezra grabbed his hips. Crowley wasn’t going to last much longer, especially now. He was held in place, Ezra using all his strength to thrust up into him, panting, moaning, head leaning up nearly into Crowley’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ezra cried out. He lost his control over the situation, Crowley tried to move his hips, adjusting to allow Ezra to sit up but he was caught off guard. He yelped slightly as they rolled over, putting him on all fours with Ezra behind him. Crowley's arms wound up underneath him awkwardly. His hands were trying to reach his cock but were failing. Ezra grabbed his hair and shoved his head down into the mattress as promised, other hand holding his waist. His hips slammed into Crowley. His hand slid from his waist to touch his cock- and that was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- oh shit Ezra…!” Crowley yelled, coming hard over the blonde's hand. Ezra gasped and leaned his head forward, biting into Crowley’s shoulder as he got impossibly tighter around him. He grunted and thrusted sporadically as he came, hand moving to Crowley’s shoulder and his nails digging into skin nearly drawing blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sweating, panting, messy and sated. Their throats were dry, limbs sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Angel.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley panted out. Ezra smiled and nuzzled into his back, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… Can I keep you like this forever?” Ezra murmured, pausing and chunking, “I suppose I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled and sighed. He tried to look back to see him and paused, hearing the back door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s eyes widened. He instantly knew what the problem was and jumped up, nose wrinkling at the feeling, “Oh! What time is- how long do you think she’s been here? I thought I put the sign up inside the door!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra I </span>
  <em>
    <span>closed the door</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley grumbled, rolling over and holding his hands out. Ezra untied then quickly, stroking over red skin. Crowley winced before giving up and looking for a towel, “I tried to tell you but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra put a finger to his lips, laughing, “You were being so good for me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema sat by the pond and looked out across the water as she waited, the bag before her on the table, box still closed. Newton stood behind her protectively. Ezra came walking quickly across the grass, fixing his bowtie, hair tousled and cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry we um- we-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I heard. Maybe just… Maybe start earlier? Or wait until I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Leave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>note?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She smirked with a wink. Crowley came up behind him and felt his cheeks redden instantly, fixing his shirt and tucking it into his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to leave you a note to come back later…” Crowley grumbled out, still embarrassed. He pulled his sleeves down trying to cover the red marks from his wrists having been tied.  Anathema nodded toward the box from the bakery, sitting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably melting… hurry up before I give birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra, confused, took the box and untied the ribbon on top of it. He paused. Eyeing Anathema before he opened the lid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s a- it’s a cake!” Ezra beamed. Newton snuck in and took the bag off the table and moved toward Crowley. Crowley, still quite exhausted from their previous activities, let out a loud sigh from behind Ezra, adjusting his clothing still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. What’s the occasion?” He grumbled. He was a bit annoyed that Anathema didn't get the note. Even more so because he so enjoyed his time with Ezra after. It was always so soft and sweet, gentle caresses, rubbing muscles that were strained, more than just a cold cloth wiping off fluids and stuffing clothing on. It was loving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too special.” Anathema smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anathema this cake…” Ezra started. He started to undo the box to remove it. Once the box was gone, Ezra gaped. The intricate details, the craftsmanship of the pastry was unreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made it myself.” Anathema smiled softly, “Just… Picked it up on the way, thought we’d be eating it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooner,</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone was a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> though-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cake was barely covered in white frosting, which seemed to be the style, the cake showing through frosting artistically. It displayed, created by hand, meticulously, in caramel, the symbol of the East. The two wings, the snakes, the lotus flower. In the center of the cake sat two rings. Ezra leaned in closer- they weren't any of the three he knew were in the vaults in the East. He frowned. There were several pieces of apple around the rim of the cake. But he stared at the rings- one gold and one silver, each with a set of wings engraved into them and some writing on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… beautiful?” Ezra blinked, “What- I thought this was going to be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Symbols floated through his mind, of time, of flowers, of maps, trying to put one and one together. And then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” He whispered. Ezra turned around to the man, eyes glazed over with fresh tears of joy. Crowley stood, freshened up with a black vest and silver bowtie, untied, hanging over his shoulders. Newton had provided the extra clothes and stood behind him, holding several long colorful ropes, a smile spread across his face toward Ezra. Crowley’s clothing was still wrinkled and a mess but- this was planned, they all knew. Crowley fidgeted with his hands, swallowing hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- um… I’m sorry if the cake melted, this has been a bit harder to plan than I thought, really. And… I’m sorry if I’ve been so distant and absent-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on </span>
  </em>
  <span>with it.” Ezra whimpered out, hands covering his mouth and nose, breaths hard to come by. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had thought of this since they arrived in the East, being able to marry a man he loves without persecution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- right. So- with… um… Well that is… will you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, tears falling. Finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you... yes!” Ezra nearly ran toward him and grabbed him by his vest, kissing the living daylights out of him. Anathema grinned, glowing. She clasped her hands together, resting them on her stomach. Newton came around to stand by her, kissing the top of her head. The two men kissed and hugged each other tightly, hands brushing through hair. Anathema stood and cleared her throat before it became too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah- sorry…” Crowley blushed. He walked over to the cake to take the two rings but was stopped- Ezra grabbed him and kissed him hard, laughing into his mouth, grabbing his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry I just… I can’t believe…” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s basically why these two are here…” Crowley said, stroking his cheek, “To officiate. To bear witness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra tensed and felt his chest constrict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me…” Crowley let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Na- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now? But…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swallowed and looked back to Newton, looked to Amathema and lowered his voice. Maybe not low enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you… I mean that is to say… from earlier… shouldn’t I take care of you a bit? Your arms were bound for quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema and Newton felt their own cheeks redden. Crowley blushed looking down, coughing, “Earlier…I ah- Ezra I um… I’m fine, Angel I promise. You can later if you like… I mean… Will- can we now if it’s ok? We can wait- I just thought it’d be uh, ya know romantic… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Angel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra stopped his ranting, hand running into long red locks. Crowley snapped up attentively, “I’m sorry. Yes, I think I’m quite ready. I’ve waited for you to be mine long enough. What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked to Amathema and nodded. Newton stepped up with the ropes and stood next to her, the cake on the table to their side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, stand before us… we’ll start the ceremony so we can get on with the cake before Anathema eats it all.” He looked over and gave a wink, but was met with a deadly glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stood with Crowley, facing each other, holding hands. Anathema began. She spoke of trials, suffering, love, and endurance. She explained the ceremony was to bind them together, to bring together their hopes and desires, share in everything as they share in the unity of the bindings. As Anathema spoke, Newton took a piece of golden rope, slipping it through the rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today and forever my friends, you are to be bound together eternally, for your love is stronger than anything this world has to offer.” Amathema spoke. Newton started wrapping and tying the cords around their hands in order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue rope. “The bond of health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white rope. “The bond of purity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red rope. “The bond of compassion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green rope. “The bond of promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black rope. “The bond of grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the golden rope with the rings lay over their joint hands. “The bond of eternal love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra took in a sharp breath and shuddered out, tears leaking down his cheeks. He looked to Crowley and found the same. They smiled at one another, letting out a small laugh of happiness. Once their hands were completely tied together, Anathema continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These hands that we have bound were made to love, cherish and care for one another. They will bring light in the dark, strength in time of need, and guide in time of question. Your marriage is not made by cords but by the words and actions we take toward one another. I know this is last minute… do either of you have anything to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can wait… for the reception.” Crowley looked to Ezra and blushed softly. Ezra’s eyes widened, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reception…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to the East, with Anathema for the baby. We are to have a grand ball while there. You’ve always loved that ballroom, I thought I owed you at least a dance.” Ezra squeezed his hand under the bindings and felt his eyes water, nodding emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… That would be lovely.” Ezra nodded, smiling bright as the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then if there is nothing else… As Queen of these Kingdoms, ruler of the North and East, I pronounce you wed. You may seal your bond.” Anathema ended. Newton was next to her, holding her waist happily. Ezra pulled Crowley in closely and kissed him, emotional, tears falling down their cheeks, hearts slamming in chests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, guys.” Newton smiled, squeezing Anathema’s waist, other hand coming to rest on her hand that lay on her stomach. They glanced at each other knowingly and she tilted her head into Newton, sighing happily. She was near the end of her pregnancy, so close to meeting her child, be it a he or she. She had never felt more complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Crowley pulled away from Ezra, Newton untied the knots and took the rings in hand. He handed them to Crowley who gave his own to Ezra. They took each other’s left hands, freeing their right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Take this as a symbol of my love and devotion to you always.” Crowley murmured, slipping the golden winged ring onto his ring finger. Ezra’s breath hitched and he shakily turned their hands over, copying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” he paused and sniffed in, “May we be together always, til the end times, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well!” Amathema smiles, wiping a tear, “Cake? Can’t leave this pregnant woman waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newton buried his face into his hand and sighed, “You should just live at the bakery, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked deep into blue eyes, bringing Ezra in for another chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded and touched their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***Fin***</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you Monday. I’m gonna go cry.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments ALWAYS welcome.</p>
<p>Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always welcome! Find me on IG/Tumblr at mrsmoosie35. Check out all of Vegabond’s works too- she is absolutely an amazing story teller! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>